


Heart Of Glass

by framby



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Desperate Sex, Future Fic, Intercrural Sex, Lack of Communication, Lots of it, M/M, Mpreg, but only mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/pseuds/framby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of his senior year, Blaine left Kurt and Ohio without explanation. When they are forced to work together Kurt just wants to get it over with as painlessly as possible. Little does he know that Blaine's secret will turn his life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright ladies and gents, this is my new fic! If you have any question about the warning, shoot me a pm!
> 
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Big thanks to InTheDarkOfTheNight and Lurida!

Blaine was standing in front of the Hummel door, trying to gather the little bit of strength he had left in his body. He finally rang the doorbell and a couple of moments later Kurt opened the door.

Of course Kurt had to be breathtakingly beautiful. Of course he had to have the biggest smile on his face, one that Blaine hadn't really seen since their break-up in October. He hated himself already for what he was about to do.

Blaine let himself be hugged, making sure to put a little space between their bodies and didn't answer when Kurt asked him to come in.

"Kurt, I… I can't do this anymore." Blaine said in a rush, his head bowing down. He couldn't look into Kurt's eyes, not this time around. He was just too tired not to be a coward.

"What do you mean? Blaine?" Blaine couldn't see Kurt frowning and putting up all the walls he had build to protect himself over the years of bullying and being hurt, but Blaine didn't have to look at Kurt to see him. He knew exactly what expression Kurt had on his face, or how his arms were crossed over his body, not to show that he wasn't willing to talk but because he needed to touch himself to get a little bit of reassurance. Blaine knew all that, he didn't need to look up to see this. He had done it once, he couldn't do that twice.

"I know we're not together _together_ , but I just can't do this anymore. I can't sleep with you again, I can't be around you anymore. I'm leaving, Kurt."

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Blaine heard clearly the hitch in Kurt's voice, the way it broke a little at the end of his name, or the way it grew cold at the end of the sentence. Blaine took a deep breath and looked up, finally, not meeting Kurt's eyes and looking a little bit over the man's shoulder.

"I just, I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry, Kurt. I hope one day you'll forgive me. Please be happy, okay?"

Blaine didn't wait for an answer and rushed out of the garden and down the street. He thought heard Kurt shout his name once or twice. He wasn't sure.

He ran as far as he could, trying to hold back his tears as much as he could. With rage, he brushed his eyes with his sleeve and climbed into a navy blue car that was waiting for him.

"Blaine?" The man in the driver seat didn't get an answer, Blaine buckled the seat belt and looked right in front of him, stoic in his seat.

"Just drive Coop."

"Squirt, you didn't have to do that, you could just explain this to him and-"

"Cooper, he deserves better, he deserves a future and he deserves to be happy. Now drive, I just, I just can't stay here."

"Blaine, you'll have to tell him you know." Blaine snapped his head at his brother and glared at him, his lips drawn in a tight line.

"Cooper, just drive the damn car."

"Fine. You sure you've got everything?"

Blaine turned around to see his luggage and his guitar in the backseat, the boy sighed and nodded silently.

Cooper started the car and drove away from Kurt's neighborhood. They didn't really talk to each other for most of the drive, Cooper giving his little brother as much space as he could when two people were in a car.

With every mile that put them away from Ohio Blaine felt the guilt settle heavier and heavier in his stomach. He felt the weight of his actions on his shoulders. He had just ruined everything once again and this time he knew that there was no going back, he couldn't and wouldn't.

Hours later Blaine finally saw the welcoming sign to California.

* * *

**Six years later**

Kurt was exhausted to say at the least. He loved his work, really he did. But what he didn't like so much was the constant travel. It wasn't as glamorous as people made it out to be. Yes, he had traveled around the world but he wouldn't be able to tell you anything about the countries he had been in to save his life. What he could tell you about though, was airports. He knew all about them since it was all he saw whenever he travelled for work. That and the hotels.

It was depressing not to be able to visit even a little and have to jump from one photoshoot to another. But in a way that was what made his life interesting.

During his second year at Isabelle had been asked to go to France to help the branch of the magazine they had there. She left and took the lead of the magazine, revealing herself in this. She was finally able to move things and do things the way she wanted, it was liberating. She called Kurt a few months after she settled and offered him a job in Paris. Kurt remembered the the sleepless night he had over the decision. It was such a big decision for someone his age. He didn't know if he was ready to fly to the other side of the ocean, to leave his father and his friends behind for a job. He tossed and turned in his bed, for hours. Until he realized that he hadn't felt that alive and shaken by all his emotions for a very long time. Since Blaine, actually. The young man had stood up quickly and walked over to his mirror, gave himself the best pep talk ever, grabbed his laptop and answered yes to Isabelle's proposition. Two weeks later he was flying to Paris.

Kurt had never understood what happened with Blaine that fateful night in front of his porch, but right after that the two of them had stopped talking, Blaine transferred schools, he disappeared and never spoke to any members of the New Direction ever again.

Kurt had been hurt, angry, sad and bitter but most of all he had been lost. He had no idea what had happened or why Blaine had said and done those things. He had thought that this time with lots of work things would be different, that they would finally grt a chance at romance, that they would get the happy ending they were supposed to have. All he got in the end was a broken heart.

When Kurt had said yes to Paris, he had first and foremost said yes to the experience that this was going to bring him. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that it was also his way to get away. His yes to Paris was a yes to a get away, yes to going as far as possible from the man that had been his everything and shattered his whole world with few little words, it had already been two years but Kurt still wasn't healed.

The work, the travel, the rounds of unpronounceable French words took his mind off the heartache at first. It was numbing. New country, new language, new culture, new everything. It was what he needed. This was a new set up for a new Kurt Hummel. After weeks his heartache was just a distant pain in his chest and after months he barely thought about it anymore. Maybe just when he was alone, but he made sure that didn't happen too often.

"Kurt!" Isabelle stormed into his office, a bright smile on her lips and documents on her hand that she was waving under his nose.

"I had the best idea ever! Well me and my dear colleague from New York. Anyway, we're going to have a joint issue for this fall and I need someone from our offices to be there to make sure that everything goes accordingly to plan."

This was how Isabelle had started her rant about her project. She talked and talked until she could barely breathe anymore, sometimes Isabel reminded him of Rachel. It was probably because he missed his family and his friends so much that Kurt said yes to Isabelle's crazy idea or maybe it was just because the project spoke to him. He didn't really know. It had been four years since he had set foot in the big city, and he couldn't wait to get there. He was also dreading it.

* * *

He had expected the jet lag and the headache from little to no sleep. What he hadn't expected was that the aircraft lost his baggage and then the punch in the face when he stepped out of the airport. The smell, the people, the life. It was all so different and new but somehow oh so familiar. Kurt took a few seconds to close his eyes and take a big breath, full of exhaust fumes, and just something indescribably New York.

Kurt waited in line to get a cab to go to the city and asked to stop at the first coffee shop they saw. He extracted himself from the vehicle and bought a grande non fat mocha and a bagel.

 _Food orgasm_ , Kurt thought as he took the first bite of his bagel. He loved Paris and the way people there lived, but nothing screamed more "home" than a fresh New York bagel.

He got back into the car and gave the driver the directions to the place where the photoshoot was supposed to be held. After losing his baggage it had taken way too much time and now he couldn't even stop by the hotel. So not only was he jet lagged but he also was in an outfit that he had worn for now twenty-four hours, he felt itchy and completely disgusting. But it wasn't the first time this had happened to him, he knew better than to sulk and tried to appreciate the cool window against his forehead and the invigorating coffee in his hand.

The photoshoot was supposed to last two weeks and then he would have to work with the New York offices to decide which photos would make it to the magazine and what article to pick to follow the editorial line they had chosen. It was going to take at least two months and at some point he was supposed to leave the hotel for one of the apartments that belonged to the company. In all honesty right now, all he needed was a bed. It didn't matter where.

They arrived shortly where the first photoshoot was supposed to be held. People were already running around, and gathering here and there. Models were taking a break, probably from makeup, and chatting lightly with the hairdressers. Kurt loved the ambiance, he loved a first day on a photoshoot. Everything was new, everything was here to be built, everything was possible.

"Kurt! Hummel! Oh, Hummelina, over here!" Kurt's head snapped around and was greeted with the biggest red-lipped smile ever.

"Santana! Hi!" The man literally threw himself at the Latina, hugging her like his life depended on it. "Oh my god, I didn't know you were working on this!"

"Surprise, surprise my little French croissant. When I knew you were in charge of the project I asked and threatened people to work on it as well. Now you're stuck with me and I have lots of unanswered questions for you." She wriggled her eyebrows and smirked at him devilishly before breaking into laughters. "Okay, you're going to need a tour of the place or are you good?"

"I'm good, I'll just take myself around at lunch to get familiar with the place. So I take it the PR Management is doing good for you?"

"Yeah, after you hooked me up with that dude from Vogue I worked my way up." The woman looked down a little before snapping her head up and pushing her hair off her shoulder " I'm not gonna thank you, I have too much pride for that."

"Well just like you should. I only got you an appointment, you did the rest all by yourself. God only knows how."

"You're a douche" the Latina answered pinching his arms painfully.

"Uh, Kurt, before we walked into this." the woman motioned the hangar with her head, blocking the way between it and Kurt.

"I have to warn you. I had no idea before I came in this morning . But you should know that…"

The woman started, unfortunately she didn't get to finish her sentence as someone ran right behind her and she caught a glimpse of black curly hair.

Santana watched the whole scene, and felt like a spectator in front of an unavoidable car crash: wanting to do something but inevitably helpless and winced in pain when it all collapsed.

Kurt followed the man with his eyes, frozen in shock. It had been six years, six years and Kurt's breath was still taken away the second he saw bare ankles, broad shoulders and black curly hair, curlier than before but still. Kurt's eyes stayed fixed on the spot where the man had been minutes ago before he disappeared into the hangar.

His hand found Santana's arm and he held tight, as tightly as he could. His gaze fell on the Latina who was waiting, a frown on her face.

"Was that…Blaine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows the first chapter got! It was mind blowing, so yeah, thank you, you, you and also you!
> 
> The wonderful betas are Lurida and InTheDarkOfTheNight

Kurt spent his day hoping and dreading to see Blaine again. He awkwardly walked around set, keeping his phone in his hand to have something to occupy him, just in case.

It didn't really serve him well though. The man bumped into Blaine a few hours after when he was going out of the bathroom and Kurt was going in.

"Kurt? Uh, hi." Kurt noticed the small wrinkles that appeared by Blaine's eyes and the little smile that matched them the moment he saw who was in front of him. He nodded politely and gave an awkward pat to Blaine's shoulder.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt rushed into the bathroom and didn't move for several minutes. His legs didn't respond to him anymore, they were like jelly and a cold shiver coursed through his body.

 _A pat on the shoulder, seriously? I'm so fucking stupid._ Kurt thought, running a hand over his face. He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the door. He splashed some water on his hand and face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

 _I got it. I'm Kurt Hummel for God sake, I so got it._ Kurt glared at himself before sighing _I so do not got it._

He then saw Blaine again at lunch eating alone a phone in his hand and a fork in the other. Their eyes locked for a second and Kurt turned his gaze away as quick as he could, knowing perfectly that he was probably sporting a big blush on his cheeks.

And then again around 4. Kurt was walking to the photographers area to tell them what he wanted for this picture in particular, and to work with her on the details when Blaine rushed past him, his ears glued to his phone. This time the other man didn't stop to talk to Kurt and the editor tried not to let himself be affected by seeing his ex-boyfriend popping every now and then.

He had been apparently doing a poor job at this because at eight Santana opened his door violently, her heels clicking on the floor loudly.

"Alright, Froggy. You and I have a sweet date with a bottle of Jack's. Come on, let's go."

"San, while I'm feeling very grateful that you'd ever consider me for a date, I'm gonna have to decline. All I want is my bed. I haven't slept in probably thirty-six hours and the flight from Paris was horrible." Kurt argued weakly. The woman clicked her tongue and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Those are pathetic excuses. You just want to go to your hotel and eat your feelings. Because i know that look, Hummel. And I saw Blaine's face today as well. We're gonna get drunk, we're not gonna talk about him and we'll eat our feelings on Sunday. Now come on!"

Apparently Santana wasn't completely right because four rounds of shots into the night and Kurt started to talk about Blaine. They were pretty drunk by that point and the woman didn't even bother stopping him.

"But how, how?" Kurt asked, grabbing the woman's face in his hand and bringing them really close. "How is he still all cute and sexy? He's just, just bare ankles and curls and, and that isn't 'upposed to be sexy, ya know?"

Kurt let go of Santana's face and asked the bartender for another drink. He clapped happily when the drink in front of him was full again.

"Seriously, San'ana. Why is he here? Why?" Kurt whined, dropping his head on the counter and banging it loudly.

"Ouch, what is this? Oh right. See?" Kurt pointed at the bar. "Blaine's like this, right in front of my face all the time. I don't wanna see him tomorrow."

"But Kurt, he is so pretty. Why don't you want?" They were both whining and giggling alternatively, only staying put on their stools thank to the counter.

"I know he is pretty. 'is the cutest. All pretty, really pretty. But he broke my heart, San. Twice! And, and I don't even know why! But now he's here and he's still pretty and I wanna lick his face but I also wanna punch him, ya know? I'm scared, Tana. I don't wanna talk to him, I don't wanna see him."

"But Kurt, why? He is so pretty!"

"You said that already."

"But h'is really pretty, that's why." At this point she only made sense because they were both completely out of it. "And you're scared because you like him and you don't want him thinking something bad about you. S'okay, you're all pretty too." The woman patted Kurt's right cheek and asked for another round of shots. "But y'also wanna see him because maybe you have unfuni- unfinu- not finished business."

"Na, s'cause I hate him."

They drank some more and when they finally made it to Kurt's hotel, they both passed out on the bed, in their clothes.

The next morning when they woke up they rolled out of bed and grunted at everyone all day.

* * *

Kurt saw Blaine again. Of course he did, they were working on the same photoshoot. The place was huge and full with people but they were bound to see each other.

Every time they had locked eyes, Blaine had waved at Kurt. It was a small movement, almost shy and so discreet that Kurt almost thought he had dreamed it the first time it happened. When it happened a second time, Kurt answered with an awkward smile and rushed away. He might have done that the four others times it happened.

He had no idea how to behave around the man. He didn't even know if he wanted to talk to him, punch him, or have nothing to do with him.

At least they didn't have to interact with each other up until now on set. Kurt had no idea what the man was doing, or why he was even here in the first place. Kurt had thought about asking Santana but he knew the moment he'd open his mouth the woman would know more than she should. Not that there was a lot to know anyway.

Kurt gripped his coffee tighter and walked to the post production area. Of course that meant almost tripping over Blaine when he opened the curtains and walked inside.

"Oh shit, excuse me… Blaine?" Kurt winced at the way his voice came out, a little too high and strangled. Blaine stood up and looked at Kurt with wide eyes full of… no, Kurt didn't want to go there.

"Kurt. Hi." The man whispered, his hands playing with the hem of his polo. Kurt noticed how Blaine was still wearing colorful clothes, the only thing lacking being the bowtie. But besides that Blaine hadn't changed too much. But Blaine seemed also very different in a way that he couldn't really explain. He seemed more toned than the last time Kurt had seen him, he also looked like he was tired, really tired, but happy at the same time. And for some reason Kurt found himself curious about this and gut-wrenching to think that something, maybe someone had done that to Blaine.

It infuriated Kurt to see how affected he was by this man.

"Yeah, hi. I was looking for the post-prod department manager. Do you know where she is?" He tried to be as professional as he could but how could one talk professionally to someone he had been in a relationship with? It was awkward and painfully so.

"That would be me, actually." It took Kurt a few seconds to understand exactly what Blaine had told him.

"Uh, you? But the last time I talked to her about the first arrangements, I'm quite sure it was a woman named Molly, Mandy….Something beginning with M?"

"Mary." Blaine provided," And she had a health problem, so I took over." Blaine stayed silent, maybe waiting for Kurt to say something. When it didn't happen Blaine continued. "Kurt, look. I hope that this isn't-"

"Alright, so we need to talk about the last shooting and see what needs to be changed."

Kurt wasn't ready to have any form of discussion with Blaine that wasn't work related and even that had been difficult. Kurt had no idea how to talk to the man. He was afraid of being too commanding and then sometimes he was afraid of being too nice. He had no idea what to do or how to work with Blaine and he feared that someone would see it and think that he wasn't doing his job properly. Because if there was one thing that Kurt Hummel was amazing at, it was his job.

He went to his office at the end of the reunion and locked the door behind him.

"You look like someone rolled over you with a truck over and over again. What's got your pinky panties in a twist, Carla Bruni?"

Kurt jumped in his seat, he hadn't seen the woman but here she was examining him with a smirk on her face.

"San, what are you doing in here? I thought it was locked!"

"It was." the woman shrugged. "Anyway, how went the meeting with Anderson?"

"How do you even know?"

"I'm a woman of many resources. So?"

"It was awkward and I think I talked to him like he was my slave or something."

"Wanky!"

Kurt dropped his head in his hand in frustration and growled a little. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Don't worry, it'll pass. People are blessing the ground you're walking on. Just be your normal bitchy self and you'll be fine."

Kurt doubted that but he didn't say anything.

That day for lunch Blaine was nowhere to be found and Kurt saw him leave around four again. He didn't know how to feel about him being around. He didn't know if he felt better when he didn't see him or when he bumped into him all the time

* * *

Kurt met Rachel and Finn that night to eat. He had missed them so much. They had finally got together for good a few years back, when Finn had finally gotten his teaching diploma and came to the city to teach.

Kurt was waiting at their table when a sudden mass of brown hair and giggling attacked him from behind.

"Oh my god, Kurt! I'm so happy to see you. Look at you. You look dashing!" Kurt stood up only to get once again attacked by the woman who hugged him tightly. He hugged back, patting her hair and smiling at his brother behind.

"Finn. Hi!" Kurt hugged his brother as well, who didn't let go for a long time, patting his back in a manly way.

"Little bro, it's good to see you. I thought you'd never come back!"

They settled at the round table and smiled happily to each other. His father and Carole were missing, but having Finn and Rachel here with him was the best. He had missed his brother and the way he had to call him dude and bro even if it bothered Kurt to no end. And he had missed Rachel, who would talk too much but who had her heart in the right place. They joked and laughed, it didn't matter how much they tried to Skype, it would never been as good as being around each other.

They talked about Finn's new student and Rachel's nemesis at the theater. They bitched about Finn and Rachel's neighbor, plotting to get back at her and her fifteen cats. And when they finally got to Kurt's job he just couldn't keep it to himself. He had to talk about it with someone and Rachel had been his best friend for so long that it seemed only natural, and Finn was his brother, of course he would talk to him about it.

"What did you just say?" Rachel shrieked in between two bites.

"Blaine is working on set with me."

"Dude, isn't that a little awkward? I mean he dumped you and then left town with no explanation."

"I'm well aware, Finn. Thank you."

"No but, what I meant was that he broke your heart and you cried for days the first time but the second one was even worse!"

"I know Finn, I was there." Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother who just continued.

"Don't you want to like get answers from him? And aren't you his boss? Can you order him to get you coffee? Can you be a bitch like Miranda Something in the Devil Wears Prada?That would be awesome! Can you order him to get me steak?!"

"No Finn, I can't do that. And even if I could I wouldn't. I'm more curious to how you're aware of the existence of Miranda Priestly. And steak, really?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm such a boy. But why can't you?"

"Kurt!" Rachel cut her boyfriend, " did you talk to him? Did he say anything? Is he single? Why is he here?" Kurt glared at the woman, she was his best friend but she also talked too much.

"Rachel, we didn't talk. I'm not going to talk to him. We work together, it's already awkward enough."

"But Kurt -"

"Rachel, why could I possibly say to him? He left for absolutely no reason at all. At least not one that I would be aware of, no one heard about him in six years. I'm not going to go and make friends with him."

"Maybe you should." Kurt didn't bother answering and started eating again.

"Kurt, dude. What about my steak?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a cloud klaine all day.  
> Who's happy with me?

Kurt arrived at work on his fourth day feeling like he could run the world. He decided that the Blaine situation wasn't going to affect him, not anymore. He had a job to do, one he loved and had fun doing. Nothing was going to rain on his parade. He was in New York for the first time in years, he had some of his best friends and his brother in town. This was his time and nothing would ruin that.

Kurt paid the cab and moved away from it, closing the door with strength. He walked on set, his head high, his boots tapping loudly on the floor and giving him tempo to roll his hips. He was that close to starting singing in his head. Instead Santana approached him with a worried look.

"Kurt, look, we had some problems between the models and the owner of the place. So we're going to have to replace some of the models but it's going to take some time and it will put us even more behind schedule." She was tapping furiously on her phone, barely looking at him.

"What scene were they hired for?"

"The one for the indoor rugby. I'm going to see if some of the models we already have are toned enough to start shooting and if not I'll have to call all the agencies we're working with. It's going to take forever but I'll sort it okay?"

Kurt sighed, it was only day four and of course they would already have problems with the models and would already be behind schedule. Suddenly he didn't feel all that great. It was the first big project he could run alone, without Isabelle being around him or looking over his shoulder. He couldn't screw this up.

"Tana, we don't have time for agencies and all. We need athletes. They won't know how to pose but at least they'll look the part. We need to find a sport agent and ask him if some of his talents could come over. It'll be quicker and so much cheaper. "

"You sure about that? I mean, I know we don't have that much time but still, we could take some to find real models." Kurt looked around. People were starting to arrive and soon they would find out that they had no model to shoot with today, so they'll lose one day of shooting and this was one they wouldn't be able to catch up on easily. The man tried to take deep breaths to prevent himself from panicking.

"I'm sure, we need to shoot this today or we won't have anything for the menswear on this segment and I can't have that."

"Consider this fixed then." The woman turned around on her high heels and plugged her headset in before starting to shout at someone on the other end of the line. Kurt made a mental note to go and see her in less than an hour to see how things were going. The man didn't even get close to his office before already somebody else was stopping him for some problem with the lighting. At nine Kurt finally arrived to his office at the other end of the set. At the exact same time Blaine crossed paths with him, obviously just getting to work.

"Blaine." Kurt said, maybe more harshly than he intended to.

"Oh hi, Kurt. I'm ah … well, getting to my department." The man was wringing his hands and moving from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable. He looked around and stepped closer to Kurt. Kurt mimicked him and stepped back. He could be mistaken but he thought he saw a flash of hurt painting Blaine's face.

"Kurt, do you think we could, uh, maybe get together sometime today or tomorrow. I need to talk to you."

Kurt felt his chest constrict and his throat dry out instantly. He was sure he must look like a dead fish with his eyes as big as golfballs and his mouth slightly open.

"Is it work related?" Kurt couldn't say he was proud of his voice, it came out shaky and forced.

"No, definitely not." Blaine shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "Kurt, I'm not stupid, I know you don't want to talk to me but we really need to have a discussion." The man pressed again, his eyes turning into two big pools of amber that were pleading Kurt to accept.

"No." Kurt whispered. "This is work. We're working together because, well it happened. But we're not having a discussion. Now get to your department." Kurt ordered, Blaine frowned at his tone and Kurt could swear he saw Blaine's fist tighten. "I'll come and see you later to talk about yesterday's photo shoot." Kurt finished, his voice icy.

Blaine opened his mouth to add something; but Kurt stopped him with a raised hand and entered his office, closing the door in front of Blaine.

* * *

At lunch time Kurt still had to go see Blaine. He was deliberately postponing it by doing a myriad of other things instead. Kurt was that close to calling himself the King of Procrastination.

"You can call me God or kiss my feet." Santana stated when she barged in. "Or you can pay me more. Yeah, I'll take the raise." She flopped down on the chair that was put there and crossed her legs, looking smugly at Kurt."

"And why is that?"

"I not only, found you the perfect athletes, but they are going to cost you nothing and they are on their way right at this moment."

"What part of your soul did you sell to get them?" Kurt bantered lightly, smiling at her.

"Very funny Hummel. I called Dave."

"Dave. As in Dave Karofsky?" Kurt wondered incredulously.

"You never forget your first real beard," the woman shrugged. "So yes, David Karofsky. Don't look at me like that, Kurt. I know you made peace with him a long time ago and I stayed in touch with him, alright? That's the best I could find at such short notice."

Kurt stood up and made his way around his desk. He sat on the top of it and pinched his nose painfully.

"You called Dave to be a model for the magazine? Did you even read the brief I sent to your agency?" Santana's laugh erupted loudly in the tiny office. She was holding her stomach and almost fell down the chair.

"Oh my god, Kurt," she managed between two fits. "He's not going to be a model. And I don't like you implying that he couldn't, jackass." She tried to sort herself before laughing even more.

"He's- he's" she took a deep breath and brushed her dress a little to clean herself up after laughing so hard. "He's a sport agent, so I called him and he's sending some of his talents. Told them it was a challenge and that if they fucked up he would make them clean the bathroom next time."

Kurt looked at her with a big, proud smile on his face. He had made peace with Dave long ago. He had even offered his friendship to the man. But given their past Dave had wanted a fresh start and Kurt couldn't blame him for that. They texted a little but they soon drifted apart. Kurt remembered when Dave had told him how he saw himself in his perfect future. Kurt was so proud of the man to have had the courage to go after his dream and work for it.

"Good, that's great. Thank you for that Santana. You saved my ass."

"It's my job. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date with my girlfriend." She left the room as quickly as she entered it and soon Kurt was left with nothing else to do but the need to go and see the post-production department.

He walked as slowly as he could, hoping that everyone would also be on lunch break. Of course people on the post-production department didn't have the same hours as everyone else. They were often needed on set for quick work right on the spot but most of the time they had long and painful hours of work. They also had to put together the film that would come with every scene they were shooting. Lots of work, terrible hours. Kurt was very grateful he had never worked for that department.

When he arrived they were all chatting and eating amicably, some were even eating and working at the same time.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Blaine, please?" Kurt asked a woman with blue and pink hair.

"He left half an hour ago, sir. Do you want me to call him?"

"Oh no, maybe you could actually help me. I'm looking for yesterday footage and also the pictures you guys already worked on."

"Oh, I see. We won't be able to do that, Blaine's the one in charge and we still have to run things by him before showing you."

"I'll come back then. Thank you." Kurt greeted and left the department. He was almost relieved that Blaine hadn't been here. It wasn't his fault if the man wasn't here after all. So alright, fine, maybe he had gone to the department at a time he knew no one would be there, but still, not his fault.

The models arrived quickly and soon they were able to start on the scene. Kurt tried the post-prod department again later that afternoon only to find that Blaine had already left for the day.

Kurt felt anger bubbling inside his chest. Here he was running around all day, trying to make sure that the photoshoot was going smoothly, it was his freaking head on the plate. Everyone was working hard and doing long hours. Instead Blaine arrived late at work, wasn't here during lunch and left early. Kurt still had to see the pictures from the day before and even if he knew it would only be a first draft, he needed to select the damn pictures already. Kurt decided to have a chat with the man the day after.

* * *

When Blaine arrived at the office the next day Kurt asked him to come into his office.

"Look Blaine, we've been working for five days now. And you're coming in between 9 and 10 every day and you're always off before 4. This isn't going to work. I need you to be there for your department." Kurt started. He was pissed off at the man's attitude. He needed people willing to work hard on this.

"I'm going to ask you if you're dedicated to this or not. If not then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. So, are you willing to be dedicated to your job here?"

"Are you joking?" Blaine asked, offended. "Of course I'm dedicated! Do you think it's easy? I'm running around all day, trying to get everything ready for when you need the first draft ready. And when it's all done I still have to run home and make sure that…" Blaine stopped abruptly. His voice had raised a little with every sentence and Kurt could see that the man was stressed out.

"Blaine," Kurt started, putting on his authoritative tone, one that he knew could come out as arrogant and haughty. It apparently was the wrong thing to do. Blaine stood up from the chair he was in and put his hands on Kurt's desk, pointing at the sitting man.

"Don't _Blaine_ me. You want me to do longer days and to prove you that I'm dedicated? Fine. I'll do that if it's what it takes to show you that you can trust on me with this." Blaine turned around and walked to the door.

"If you're looking for trust you're not going to find it here." Kurt barked bitterly, it was petty and he knew it. He just wasn't going to sit here and not fight.

"Of course." Blaine answered with scorn before storming off the room.

Kurt flopped back on his chair. He had no idea what had just happened or even why it had happen. Yes, he had called out Blaine on his behavior at work but it was only about the hours he was making. And seriously where did the rest come from? And who was Blaine to talk to him that way?

Kurt was furious to say the least.

* * *

"Alright, Pretty. The makeup department offered a nice night out at the karaoke." Santana wriggled her eyebrow at that and whispered with conspiracy. "Wanna show them what we're made of?"

"I haven't gone to one in ages!" Kurt shouted. "Let's go, I have some steam to blow off." The Latina put her arm through Kurt's and walked them out.

"What happened?"

"Blaine happened. This guy thinks he can walk around like that, doing whatever hours he wants without any problem and then when I try to talk to him about it he actually yelled at me! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm Kurt Hummel, you don't walk into my life just like that and especially not when you're Blaine Anderson! Seriously, what the fuck, Tana?"

"Angry much, Hummel? Good, it means that you're going from the Isolation stage to the Angry stage of the break up. Only took you six years."

"I'm not in any stage of the break up. It was six years ago."

"You were in the isolation part." The woman argued back.

"I wasn't isolated."

"Yeah sure you weren't. So not isolated in Paris." She started. "In Paris for six years," the woman continued, "without anyone you knew." And then finished him with the last sentence.

"Definitely not isolated on the other side of the planet. Yeah sure!"

Kurt tried to elbow her but the woman escaped the blow and made them turn around the corner and finally entered the karaoke.

Kurt froze, Blaine was there, a glass in his hand and his other arm around a pretty little brunette. When their eyes locked Blaine's face turned into a frown and the man made his way to Kurt.

"Am I making enough hours now?" Kurt didn't have enough time to answer that, Blaine was already off to where he had been before.

"Wow, so trolls do have teeth." Santana muttered. Kurt turned sharply at her and the woman smirked at the decided look the man had on his face. She crooked an eyebrow and smugly smiled. "Pick one, I'll follow your lead. It's gonna be epic." They made their way to the stage, Santana pushing people out of her way and chanting "Hummel's pissed, Hummel's pissed and now he's hungry for blood!" She jumped on stage, flipping back her hair and waiting for the song to start. She knew it was going to be bitchy and probably a pissing contest. This was how she liked her evenings.

She threw a knowing look at him when she heard the first note and turned back her head to the crowd and started singing.

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_

_I bet you wish you could get me back_

_Now I'm stuck in your memory_

_A mistaken identity_

Kurt made sure to lock eyes with Blaine and sang directly at him, mustering all the anger that had been bubbling inside of him for four days now and probably a few years as well.

_What's his name, what's he like like?_

_Does he know that you'll never treat him right?_

_What's his name, what's he like like?_

_Do you leave him in the middle of night?_

Kurt accentuated that last line, making sure that yes, he was indeed talking about what Blaine had done six years ago. It was the moment to take it all out.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

Santana finished her part and let the man continue, dancing around him and twirling happily.

_The only gift that you ever gave_

_Is that you let me just get away_

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery_

Kurt only locked eyes with Blaine when he wanted to make sure that the man knew this specific lyric was directed to him. And this part was. Kurt was sure he had seen Blaine turn green at the lyrics, he was standing next to some people that Kurt thought was probably his friends. But Blaine wasn't touching anyone, he just stood there, fists tight and his face painted with pain, confusion and anger.

When Kurt finished he motioned to Santana to take it away.

_What's her name, what's she like like?_

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right?_

_All your games, all your lies, I need to tell her_

_Maybe I can change her mind_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

_Just like a go, go, go, ghost_

_Watch me go, go, go, ghost_

Kurt took the lead for the last part. He knew exactly that the last lyrics were going to piss the man off even more and he didn't want to let that chance pass.

_Now you see me, now you don't_

_You must've thought I'd never go_

_I'm dead to you_

_I'm taking back my soul_

Blaine looked like he was losing it. Some people around him tried to talk to him, otherswere just looking painfully at him, not knowing what was happening. Kurt smirked at the situation that was happening in front of him. He make sure that Blaine was looking right at him and sang to him.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watched you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

Blaine had turned white as a sheet with the last lyrics, and Kurt was sure that the anger had been replaced with panic on Blaine's face. The shorter man finally moved from his spot and ran to the back of the bar and for a second Kurt thought that he had pushed things a little too far. But he brushed it off. This was his time and fuck it, he had all the right to take his anger on someone, especially if that someone was the reason behind the anger.

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you, caught you, now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

They set the whole place on fire, cheers erupted when the song ended and Kurt walked out of the scene, proud of himself and feeling like he could light up a whole city with all the energy that was running through his veins.

"He looked so fucking pissed!" Santana informed him when they were securely in the back of a cab. "Like he was going to rip your head off! This is some serious sexual tension here. You set up a good scenery for angry sex, don't fuck up that chance, Hummel. "

Kurt barely listened to the latina. All he could think about was how mad and angry he was at Blaine. How that man had talked to him in front of a crowd that was full of his co-workers, how he had walked back into his life like it was freaking normal and like he could and actually had the right to. Kurt was furious and Blaine was asking for a fight.

Good. Kurt knew how to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single one of you who favorited, followed, reviewed and read this fic. You guys are the best!  
> Also, big up to WasteNoTime and InTheDarkOfTheNight who are two fabulous little betas!

Blaine showed up late the next day. Kurt knew because he made sure to pass by the post prod section several times, asking for him and for the sketches he needed. When Blaine finally arrived Kurt didn't let him even say hello to his coworkers and marched right to him.

"Blaine. I need the pictures your team worked on right now, do not make me come over again." the man said with as much as arrogance as he could muster. "Also, you're late. Again." And with that Kurt went back to his office, not necessarily proud of himself. This was petty and he knew it. He usually wasn't like that, he tried to at least be polite even with the people he couldn't stand. But Blaine just made his skin itch for some reason and all Kurt could think about was how infuriating the man was.

After a few minutes he received by email what he had asked for, he opened the attached files and studied the pictures. Some of them were perfect. Kurt had asked that no modifications were made on the model but only to the light and the background. He wanted for once for the models on the photo shoot to be shown how they really were.

Some pictures, though, weren't to Kurt's liking and the man decided to go and tell Blaine just that.

"Blaine. I need to talk to you about the pictures you sent me." Kurt said the moment he was within Blaine's earshot. The man turned around from where he was standing, already talking with one member of his staff and looked over to Kurt. "This is not what we talked about. The pictures are perfect but the modifications you made just don't work." Kurt brought his tablet and flipped it so he could see the pictures. "Here, you can see that the light has been added after. On this one, modifications have been made on the model. You lost the beauty and the equilibrium of this picture when you changed the angle on this one." Kurt turned off his device and glared at Blaine.

"I waited three days for this? Seriously?" Blaine's fist tightened and he took a deep breath.

"Kurt," the man started as calmly as he could manage, "maybe we could sit down and talk about each picture and you can give me the feedback you apparently have and we'll work on it."

"It's Mr Hummel. I think I just did." Kurt couldn't believe what he was saying. He was usually bitchy but he was never plain mean. Calling someone out like that in front of everyone just wasn't something he did. But Blaine's behavior just made him so mad that it didn't really matter to him anyway. He couldn't stand the guy.

"Okay you know what? That's it! I've had enough." Blaine started, marching right to Kurt. "What is your problem?" Blaine's nostrils were flared in rage and Kurt could see the anger in his eyes. Kurt grabbed his shirt and manhandled him to office.

"Anderson, my office." They crossed the whole set, receiving curious and worried glances. Kurt could feel the eyes on him but he really didn't care. He also felt the waves of anger coming from Blaine and the moment he closed the door, the smaller man didn't wait to say something.

"I get it, Mr Hummel" Blaine spat in anger. Kurt could see the veins of Blaine's neck pumping, he knew that this only happened when the man was beyond pissed. "You're my client and I'm supposed to provide a certain quality of work for you. So in a way you are my boss. I get it, trust me." The man was talking, his hands flying in the air and his face red with rage. "But since when do you belittle people and their job in front of everyone? Since when does Kurt Hummel humiliate people? What is wrong with you? Huh?"

"What's wrong with me? Are you joking right now? Tell me exactly what you'd know about me. You don't know me, you don't know who I am and just because we had a fling doesn't mean you know me at all." Kurt argued back. "What's wrong with me is the poor quality of the job you and your team did, my problem is you coming late to work. You are my problem!"

"Then fire me! Go ahead, do it! But if you don't, do not ever talk to me the way you just did in front of my team or in front of _anyone_!" Blaine pointed furiously at Kurt, stepping closer to the taller man. Kurt noticed how Blaine's shirt stretched everytime he pointed at him. He was in a rage and Kurt couldn't help but shiver a little at the memory of how Blaine could get when he had that sort of raw passion in him. "You've been nothing but a nightmare to work with and for. I'd rather not eat next month than be treated the way you've treated me since this shoot began!"

They were chest to chest, glaring at each other with rage. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine of all people would call him out.

"You're calling me out on my behavior? You of all people? This has to be a joke!" Kurt mocked, pushing Blaine's shoulder a little. Kurt was beyond done with the situation and with Blaine. "Who do you think you are?" Kurt icily spat out.

Blaine didn't say anything, he didn't answer the question, instead he looked into Kurt's eyes and he waited. He didn't lower them, daring Kurt to do something. Kurt knew that Blaine was questioning his authority. He was pushing him to see where he would break. The man was infuriating, and he had the ability with such little actions to make Kurt an angry mess. He hated Blaine with all his being.

Kurt saw how Blaine's eyes suddenly flickered to his lips and snapped back up. His pupils were fully dark, and Kurt could feel the waves of rage and passion and arousal coming from Blaine and crashing against him.

In a swift movement Kurt leaned and smashed Blaine's lips against his. His hands flew to Blaine's face, making him come closer. Blaine whined a little at the touch and almost instantly kissed back. It was all tongue and teeth. Kurt bit Blaine's bottom lip with force, and then licked into the man's mouth. Blaine pushed him back, never breaking the kiss, until Kurt's back hit the door. Kurt's hand made its way to Blaine's hair and he tugged at it, making Blaine's head tilt back and reveal his neck. Kurt mouthed his jawline and planted his teeth into the skin, biting and licking at the mark.

Blaine forced his legs in between Kurt's, pushing harshly into his groin. Kurt whined and started to rut against Blaine's leg.

Waves of fury were rolling off them, and they could feel rage pooling in the bottom of their stomach. It was years of unresolved tension that they were trying to pull out, and to make clear into the touches, the bites and the hard thrusts bringing them both to the edge.

They hadn't said a single word since they had started, they barely kissed and Kurt started palming roughly at Blaine's erection through his pants. Blaine thrusted his legs harder and quicker against Kurt's hard-on. Kurt started to ride Blaine's leg, taking what he needed and popping the button on Blaine's pants. He wrapped his hand around the man's erection and started pumping as fast and hard as he could. Kurt didn't want to take his time, he needed to take the edge off, to hear Blaine moan his name and come in his hand. He finally opened his eyes and locked them with Blaine's. It was all it took for Kurt to let go and with a last hard thrust he came, Blaine following him quickly.

They collapsed on the floor next to each other, not able to stand anymore. It didn't take long for Kurt to realize what he had just done. His body started to shiver and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god." The man whispered. Instantly a strong arm tugged his wrist and Kurt found himself hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, shh. It's okay." Blaine tried to calm the man down, making circles with his hand on the other man's back. "Kurt, it's okay. Something like that was bound to happen. It's okay."

Kurt felt ill, like he was going to vomit. What was wrong with him? One moment he was outright mean to someone, the next he was humiliating him and then he was assaulting him. He was lost and confused and right now, he was also utterly ashamed of himself and his behavior.

"We… we need to talk." Kurt started, he felt Blaine tensed and his hand felt from his back. "We need to figure out how to work together, Blaine." Kurt said, sitting in front of his ex boyfriend.

"I, Kurt, there is… Yes, we need to talk. There is something really important I need to tell you and – "

"Kurt, could you get your ass out of here? Fucking at work: wanky, but we need you out there. So hide your dick and get to work." Santana yelled behind the door, making both men jump at the intrusion. Kurt gazed at Blaine and at the moment all he could in the other man's eyes was the plea not to leave him, to stay and solve whatever it was that needed solving. Kurt mouthed a silent "I'm sorry" before yelling back at the Latina.

"Only you could be attracted to the scent of gay people fucking. Get lost, Tana. I'll be right there."

"Women's sixth sense, darling!" They waited for her to go away to get up and try to sort themselves. Their pants was sticky and they both needed to go the bathroom to clean that.

"Kurt, I really really need a serious talk with you. Maybe we could get a coffee or just… I don't know. But we need to have a discussion." Kurt didn't like the seriousness in Blaine's tone but he agreed, they needed that conversation to at least stay professional for the remaining time.

"Of course. I'll make some time so we can talk. "

They both got back to work, not able to see the other for the rest of the day. Kurt knew he had to apologize. Blaine was right, he had been an absolute nightmare and nothing could excuse the way he had treated Blaine. He was mad at him for something he did six years ago. Maybe Santana was right, maybe he wasn't completely over what had happened six years prior and maybe he really needed to move forward.

Kurt made a promise to himself to talk to Blaine, to apologize and to ask the question he had been dying to ask for six years now. He also felt his heart flutter at the memory of how passionate their encounter had been. Granted it had also been on the verge of a fight, a very mean one at that. But there was something here that Kurt just couldn't ignore. He didn't know what or why, but there was something. And with a sigh Kurt acknowledged that with Blaine there would probably always been something there.

When Kurt tried to see Blaine at the end of his day the man was already gone. Kurt looked at his clock and yeah, maybe 9 pm wasn't such a good time to still be at work. He called Finn and the man invited him over instantly. It took Kurt half an hour to get to the couple's flat.

"Hey man!" Finn greeted him, giving him a bro hug like only the guy could give.

"Hi Finn. How are you?"

"Fine! Good, I was just grading papers. Some of those kids are just really bright, you know."

"Really? Which class are you teaching this year?"

They both settled in the living room, Kurt sitting on a chair. After a while, Rachel joined them and sat beside Finn, curled up against his chest.

"I asked for the sophomores. It's like they're discovering that they're clever. It's really cool, dude!"

"I'm happy for you Finn." Kurt smiled warmly at his brother.

"I also want to start a glee club at school but, I mean, I don't know if that's a good know just something I'm thinking about. Nothing big." Finn rushed out as Rachel looked at him proudly.

"Really?" Kurt asked with excitement. "Finn, that's an amazing idea! I think you'll be perfect for this."

"I don't know, man."

"Finn Hudson-Berry. Of course you'll be amazing and those teenagers will be lucky to have you teach glee club. Just be sure not to turn as pervy as Mr Schuester." Kurt joked lightly to give time for his brother to regain his composure. He knew the big man wasn't used to compliments and still didn't know what to do with them.

"So how's work?" Rachel asked with absolutely no subtlety.

"You want to know how it's going with Blaine there!" Kurt teased lightly. He rubbed his eyes, not knowing where to start. "Rach, I don't know. It's … I've been a bitch to him. I've treated him badly and I humiliated him and then we, uh… well we, let's say that I… Okay we had sex this morning." Kurt rushed out.

"You had angry sex with your ex?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Yes." Kurt admitted, his cheek colored red.

"Dude! You got some!" Finn called and raised his hand for a high five. Kurt rolled his eyes and lazily raised his hand too to get it nearly destroyed by Finn, who grinned like a madman. "Good job, man. I'm so proud of you! I have to call Puck to tell him."

"Finn Hudson you better stick your butt to that couch, you're not calling Noah right now." Rachel ordered before adding. "I want to hear him giggling when he hears the news." The woman added with a mischievous smile.

"I hate you, both of you!" Kurt pointed, mortified at his brother and best friend's behavior. "Seriously I have like a major crisis here and all you're thinking about is gossiping!"

"Kurt, honey. Let's get real for a second. You had your heart broken by the same man twice. Instead of dealing with it you ran away to the other side of the ocean and you got so involved in your work that you never came back to this side until now. You going all Hulk on him was a given. Now, knowing you you probably treated him like garbage and if you two … you know, got it on, well I'm sure he is not all that mad at you. You just need a good talk and you need to sort out what you wanted to say and what you want to know before." Rachel said, never pausing for breath a single time.

"Yeah, what she said. And be sure you let him talk. Because sometimes you just say what you have to say and you don't listen to the other guy. It's not cool when you do that." Finn concluded.

"I always knew you were a smart one, Finn Hudson." Kurt smiled. They watched a movie together, taking a break in the middle to prepare some tea and cut a big chunk of cake for Finn, and got back to the movie. Kurt had missed this, being with his family and just staying at home at night, doing nothing but being with the ones he cared about. It was nice.

* * *

The next day Kurt decided that it was time they talked. He had made a promise to Blaine that they would and that he would make time for him. In the middle of the afternoon Kurt locked his office and went to Blaine's department. He was almost there when he heard little footsteps running on the floor and a happy cry. He heard it before he saw it. A child dressed with a brown jacket, jeans and dark boots appeared out of nowhere and ran to Blaine who was waiting for him, arms stretched. The little boy threw himself at Blaine who caught him and twirled him around without any problem.

"Daddy!" The child yelled enthusiastically one more time before placing his hands on Blaine's cheek and rubbing his little nose against his father's.

"Hey, monkey. What are you doing here?" Kurt looked between the two. It didn't take too long to see that the child was Blaine's. He had dark curly hair and a big toothy smile that could cure cancer. He couldn't see the child eyes from where he was standing but he guessed they were bright.

Kurt gulped at the sight. Blaine was a father. The father of the most beautiful little boy. Sadness surrounded him, his legs getting weaker and weaker as he saw the son and his father exchanging smiles and hugs. The boy was perched on Blaine's hip perfectly, like they had done that a million times. They probably had, Kurt's mind provided and for the first time in years Kurt felt like he was looking at something that was supposed to be his future at some point. Kurt had imagined it before, how he would come back from work to find Blaine and their child playing in the living room, how he would come home to cries of joy and laughter. He had imagined how he would be the one rushing out of work to get their child and wait for Blaine at home. How they would cuddle on Sunday morning and read bedtime stories, how they would giggle as they hid Christmas presents.

"Hey there, Killer." A man's voice that Kurt unhappily recognized said. "I'm sorry we barged in. But the little troll here wanted to see you. He missed you." Sebastian Smythe of all people provided before smiling warmly at Blaine. He moved closer to the child and his father and rubbed a playful hand into the mop of curls on the boy's head.

Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes, threatening to fall. He was hidden in a corner, witnessing firsthand Blaine's happiness with somebody else. Of course Blaine was a father, he had always loved kids.

Kurt ran back to his office and opened the lock with shaky hands. He closed the door and let his body slide to the ground, his head hidden in his arms. He finally let the tears fall freely down his cheeks as he remembered that at some point it was supposed to be him instead of Sebastian. He was supposed to be married to Blaine, he was supposed to be at the other end of Blaine's smile. Having a family had been their dream.

What he had just witnessed was supposed to be his future. Instead it was somebody else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. Please, don't hate me...  
> Review? Please


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass! Lurida helped me big time here, so shout out to her!  
> The talented little beta is: InTheDarkOfTheNight

"Kurt? Can I come in?" Blaine asked from behind the door. Kurt had been hiding in his office for the rest of the day and hoping that no one would come in and bother him. He had thrown himself into work to try to take his mind off everything. Everything he had seen that afternoon, everything he had felt, every little memory he thought he could cherish when they actually hurt more than anything else.

"Sure, come in." Kurt's voice was shaky at best, but if Blaine noticed it he didn't say anything and instead walked into the office after closing the door and settled in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"So, uh. Do you… can we still have that talk?" Blaine looked like he was insecure and fragile. Kurt couldn't stand it, couldn't stand to see that man looking like the image of someone innocent when he had actually cheated on whatever Sebastian was, with him.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt was still weak from what had happened hours before. But the night had settled since then, washing a little of Kurt's insecurities. "Let's talk. Let's talk about how I know exactly what you want to tell me, how you lied to me and to him. Let's talk about that, huh?" Kurt stood up and walked behind his desk in a circle.

Blaine was white as a sheet, his hands curled up in his lap. He had tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and when he couldn't stand Kurt's eyes on him, he lowered his head.

"I…"

"No, you don't get to talk." Kurt started again."This time I'm the one doing the talking. We had sex, it was something that happened in the spur of the moment and yes, maybe I was a little forceful but you could have said no. At any time, you could have said no and I would've stopped and you know that. Instead you and I slept together, promised each other to have a nice talk about whatever it is that we need to talk about and a day later, your cute little husband shows up at work. You cheated, Blaine. You did it again, with me of all people! What the hell were you thinking?"

"No, Kurt- "

"I'm not done!" Kurt raised a finger to show Blaine that it was not his time to speak. "You cheated on me and then you made me the other man? I didn't even have a choice here, because you didn't tell me anything. Are there any other lies that I need to know about?" Kurt stopped behind his chair and gripped the edge, he was fuming and his face was red in anger.

"Can I talk, now?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Go ahead."

"You're wrong. Not… not about the lying part but about Sebastian. He is not my husband, he is not my boyfriend. He is a friend, a very good one, but just a friend. I wouldn't have let us have sex if I had someone else. Because … because you deserve better. "

Kurt's eyebrow shot up, unclenching his grip on the chair.

"So you and Smythe…"

"Aren't together, no."

"Oh. Good, I guess. Not that… uh." Kurt started before stopping abruptly. He felt like an idiot. He had jumped to conclusions and once again, assaulted Blaine. The situation was driving him nuts. Instead of letting an awkward silence settle Kurt blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"I saw your kid. He seems… lively?" It hurt. It hurt more than anything to talk about Blaine's life. Because that kid, no matter what, was the living proof that Blaine had a life, without him, that he had moved on. A lump formed in Kurt's throat, having this discussion was proving more difficult than he thought it would be.

"Kurt, sit down please. I need to tell you something and this isn't going to be easy, neither for you or me." Blaine said. Kurt saw Blaine's hand turning into fists after he tried to control how shaky they were. He studied the man who seemed on the verge of a panic attack and did as he was told. He sat down on the chair and waited for Blaine to be ready to say his piece. It was the least he could do after how he had blown up in his face moments ago.

It took Blaine several seconds of deep breaths and not making eye contact to finally start to talk. His body was shaking uncontrollably and Kurt was afraid for a moment that Blaine would pass out.

"Okay," Blaine finally said, sitting a little bit closer to the edge of the chair. "I don't know how to tell you this because, well, there is no easy way for this sort of thing. So I'll just," Blaine stuttered, his hands saying the words he couldn't. "Okay, um, Kurt you saw Sebastian and you also saw the kid with us. The, the kid. He is my son and he is… Kurt, you're his father."

Blaine rushed out the last sentence, finally gathering the courage or the stupidity to do so. He didn't look at Kurt, his body shivering and his hands sweating. He waited for the man to blow up in face, this time for a valid reason.

"Come again?" Blaine's head snapped up, eyes wide in confusion. Kurt was stoic in front of him and not a single emotion was showing on his face.

"You are a father, Kurt." Blaine tentatively said again.

"How could I be a father, Blaine?"

"Kurt, don't make me say it." Blaine pleaded but apparently Kurt was determined to make this as painful as possible. It was his right after all. This was a mess. "I got pregnant, Kurt. And I hid it from you. Jules, the little boy you saw? It's him, he is your child."

"He is not mine. You didn't get pregnant. This is all just a joke!" Kurt angrily shouted, jumping of his chair. "Seriously Blaine, this is sick!"

"Kurt, stop. Please. You know I'm not lying, you know men can get pregnant. It's happened more and more over the past decades and it happened in Ancient Greece. Come on." Blaine pleaded again, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Fine, let's say you got pregnant, big belly, stretch marks and full on hormones. What a lovely picture. " Kurt enounced laughing humorlessly. "How could he even be mine? We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Kurt, he is five. He is yours." Blaine knew it was best to let everything come out. Kurt needed to have a breakdown so they could discuss the situation later on, really discuss this time.

"Yeah, right. He is five. How am I supposed to trust you, Blaine? You don't really have a clean record when it comes to telling the truth, huh? For all I know you could have had sex with whoever and got pregnant from him. I'm not buying it." Kurt was falling apart. The anger and confusion were the only things that kept him from breaking down. This couldn't be possible; the little boy he had seen hours ago couldn't be his. Blaine was lying - he had to be because none of this felt real, none of this was.

 _Blaine is lying, Blaine is lying_. Kurt repeated to himself over and over again.

Kurt sat back and turned his chair around, he couldn't face Blaine anymore. He couldn't look at him and listen to him. Talking had been a bad idea, the worst. He wasn't a father, Blaine didn't get pregnant, it didn't happen. The child was adopted, he had to be, no matter how much he and Blaine looked alike.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?"

"No!" Kurt's reaction was instant.

Blaine waited, for Kurt to calm down, or to blow off some more steam, to break down or to punch him. He waited and waited, looking at the back of the chair for what felt like hours.

"You're lying and it wouldn't be the first time . And, and you just thought that maybe I was the right person to lull into this fantasy of yours! Why? I don't know, but I won't fall for it!"

"Kurt, I'm not –"

"Stop! Just stop talking, okay?" Kurt's head hurt. Nothing felt right, his own skin felt too tight and his head started to spin with all the thoughts that were going on in his mind. He couldn't tell what was real and not anymore.

"Kurt."

"No, Blaine! Don't 'Kurt' me. I want a paternity test!" Kurt's hand collided with the desk to mark his words

"I… what?" Blaine perked up at the words. "You want a what?"

"A paternity test. Because whether I want it or not I'm going to wonder if what you just said is the truth or not. And I don't want to lose sleep over that. So, I want a paternity test."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, "What will happen when the test comes back, though?" Kurt sighed in despair, he didn't know, he had no idea what would happen after that. The test was just a way to have more time. Time to think, time to sort out his thoughts and his feelings.

"I don't know Blaine. I'm still trying not to slap you in the face, right now. What you did… what you did was - _is_ \- unforgivable. If it's true, it's unforgivable to me and your child. What were you thinking?" Blaine could hear the anger in Kurt's voice, he could also feel the raging confusion and the cold-blooded distrust coming of the man.

"I was scared." Blaine whispered, his voice raw with emotion, like it was the first time in years that he'd worded this. Maybe it was the first time, period.

Kurt eyed the man in front him. It was all so wrong, it was twisted and messy. Kurt was tired. He had barely been in the city for a week and it felt like a lifetime already. There had been too many ups and downs and Kurt didn't know what to think or to feel. He was angry at Blaine, he felt betrayed once again. He didn't understand how someone could do that and he didn't want to find out, not now. Kurt was tired, he was so exhausted that he didn't even have the energy for shouting and yelling. He felt the weight of Blaine's newly discovered secret on his shoulders.

Kurt ran a hand over his face, not knowing where to start or how to start talking again. He didn't even know how he felt about what Blaine had told him, he didn't realize. It just wasn't real for him.

"Do you want to meet him?" Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine. The man was biting his lip, his hands were picking imaginary plushes on his jean and Blaine shrugged a little to give his body something to do when he felt Kurt's eyes on him.

Did he? Did he want to meet his ex-boyfriend's kid? Kurt was torn, he had no idea what to do or even what he _wanted_ to do. Part of him knew that Blaine wouldn't lie about something so important, but another part of him just wasn't ready for anything that was happening.

"I don't know, Blaine. This, all of this, is a little too much to handle. I need time to think." Blaine nodded and stood up, leaving the office for the day. "I'll let you know." Blaine smiled sadly and closed the door behind him.

Kurt sat back, this time on the floor. He stayed there, in shock, his eyes empty of any emotion and looking at nothing in particular. His mind was blank, his body felt boneless. He had a hard time trying to convert his mind into understanding what had just happened.

He reached out for his phone and dialed a number, hoping to get the right one.

"What?" The woman shouted when she answered the phone.

"He told me I'm a father." Kurt said, not quite understanding the weight of the words.

"Congratulations, is it a boy or a girl? Seriously Hummel, how drunk are you? Where do I need to pick you up?"

"I'm not drunk, he, Blaine, just barged in and told me things." Kurt tried to explain, panic settling once again in his chest every time he said it.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay?"

"Tana, I talked to Blaine," Kurt started. "He told me, he told me that he had a child, my child."

"Anderbitch got pregnant? He's one of those men? Well, shit went down for him."

"A kid," Kurt said one more time, his voice getting shakier with seconds. "I'm …I can't be a, a father, I don't even know how to take care of a _plant_. How could I be a father? This is… this is not something I am. I'm a designer, I'm head bitch, I'm a diva, I'm Kurt Hummel but I'm not a father." Kurt said, pulling his hair frantically. "I can't be a father, I'm not father material. This is fucked up. I can't be a father, I just can't."

"Calm the fuck down. You could always get the next flight to Paris and never meet the kid. You don't want to be a father, then don't be one." Kurt looked at his phone, not quite sure what he just heard. "Lots of children grow up with only one parent and are doing perfectly fine. He doesn't need you and apparently you don't want him. So don't be a father. Simple as that."

"What?" Kurt asked, bewildered and still sitting on the ground.

"Kurt, let's be honest for a second. You don't want to be a father? Well don't be one. Freak out, pack and leave for France or wherever. I'll buy a plane ticket myself."

"Would you? No wait, I can't just take off." Kurt whole body was shaking with confusion and shock, he had to be rational, he had to try at least. "Tana, I don't know what to do! I just know I can't take off"

"Good, I never thought that Daddy Hummel would've raised a coward. So, wanna tell me what the fuck is going on, now?"

"Blaine has a son, a 5 year old. Blaine got pregnant and he… he came to me and he told me. I'm just…. San, what am I gonna do? I asked for a paternity test because it's …it can't be. But a part of me just wants to meet the kid. What if it's real? Tana, what if he really is my… what if he _is_ really mine? A part of me wants to meet him for some fucked up reason but I'm so scared. Tana, what if I like the kid? What if I fall in love with the kid and in the end he's not mine? What if he _is_? Shit, I just… I don't know!" There was distrust in his voice, he knew it, hell, even he could hear it.

"Hey, Baby Baguette. It's unexpected and seriously fucked up. But if you really want to meet the Troll's spawn then do it. And if you like the kid like he's yours, will it really matter if he is not biologically yours? Fuck biology! "

"Look, maybe it's yours, maybe not. But before you do anything be sure that it's something you can commit to and still look at yourself in the mirror after. You don't wanna see him, don't. You want to? Do it. But make sure you're not going to change your mind every single day. He is a baby boy, not a fucking toy, Hummel. Now stop bothering me when I'm with my girlfriend! Okay?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It wasn't okay, not by long shot but at least he knew he had someone on his side.

"Okay. Thank you San, I'm sorry I -"

"Call me later to tell me how it went." Santana hung up on him, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. He put the heel of his hands on his eyes, pressing as hard as he could until he saw little spikes of white light. He was dizzy from all the emotions that his body had been through that day. He still had one thing to do though.

Kurt thought about what Santana had just told him. Would he be able to live with himself if he never met the boy, would he be able to go to sleep not knowing him? He knew that if he met him he would have to keep himself from falling too fast for the kid, that he would need to wait for the results to be sure. But in the meantime he could still meet him and if he liked the kid and he wasn't his, he could still be the cool uncle that gives makeovers.

 _I want to meet him_ , Kurt texted to Blaine. Having the man's number had been an obligation for work, now he was just glad he didn't have to search through the numerous papers he had to find it.

_[Blaine]_

_Are you sure about this? You can't meet him and then decide you're too busy or you don't want him. I need you to be sure about this._

_[Kurt]_

_I'm sure. I want to meet your son. I won't take off. I know he is a child and I can't treat him like an adult._

_[Blaine]_

_Why do you want to meet him?_

_[Kurt]_

_Because there is a possibility that what you said is the truth._

_[Blaine]_

_Okay. I need to talk to him about it but is Sunday okay? For brunch?_

_[Kurt]_

_Okay_

* * *

On Sunday Kurt was sitting in a booth, waiting for Blaine and his child and Kurt felt like an idiot. He had no idea what he was doing or why. He should've waited for the paternity test but ever since his meltdown with Santana he had this pull toward the kid. He couldn't stay away, he needed to know him. He was scared of a lot of things and furiously mad at Blaine. But for the sake of the child he had to put this aside. It had taken him twice the time he usually took to throw an outfit together and now he was waiting, alone in his booth.

Finally Blaine entered the coffee shop, his son perched on his hips. Kurt couldn't see the kid's face as it was hidden in his father's neck. Blaine spotted him and walked toward the table, running a soothing hand down his son's back. When they reached the table Blaine stopped in front of Kurt.

"Hi." Blaine greeted shyly and awkwardly, not knowing how to interact with Kurt.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt stood up and stayed motionless in front of the pair, not knowing where to start.

Blaine gently patted his son's back, who was still hiding in his father's embrace.

"Jules? Look who's here." Blaine whispered to his son, smiling at Kurt when the child didn't move. "Come on, Monkey. Say 'hi' for me."

The two men held their breath when the child finally moved his little head from his father's neck. Kurt immediately noticed the brooch on the child's vest but more importantly he noticed the two bright blue doe eyes which stared at him in awe.

"Papa?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a big essay to write hence the little delay for this chapter.  
> But WasteNoTime and InTheDarkOfTheNight worked quickly on this so I could update today

Kurt held his breath, not knowing how to answer to this. The little boy leaneddangerously away from his father's embrace, holding his arms out and making grabby hands.

"Hey, Jules, careful!" Blaine warned as the little boy happily threw himself at Kurt who caught him at the last second, barely holding him. Kurt bumped the kid up a little so he could tighten his arms around him and secure him on his hips.

The businessman smiled awkwardly at the child in his arms. Jules was smiling broadly at him, and started to pat the man's cheek.

"Papa, you're home now! You came back! I wanna know everything about France." Kurt looked between the boy and his father, frowning in confusion.

"Blaine?" Kurt was having a hard time communicating with the child. He kept calling him "papa" and Kurt knew that if the boy continued he wouldn't be able to kept himself from wanting to be his father.

"I might have told him a little about you." Blaine answered, blushing a little and trying to pick up Jules from Kurt's arms.

"No, Daddy. I wanna stay with Papa. I can see you all the time," the little boy rolled his eyes at his father and turned to face Kurt, "I want to be with Papa now."

Blaine looked between the two, a little torn, but nodded anyway.

"Uh, let's sit down, okay?" Kurt smiled awkwardly at the child, trying to remember that he had nothing to do with Blaine's decisions and that he was suffering from the situation just as much.

"So, Jules." Kurt started, after putting the child in the booth and sitting next to him, Blaine sitting in front of them. Kurt felt like an idiot, he had interacted with children before, he knew how to be with them. He just didn't know how to be with this one. He knew that right here and right now he just couldn't screw up. So Kurt picked the only topic he felt comfortable with.

"You have an amazing brooch" The little boy huffed in pride and picked his brooch to show it to Kurt.

"I picked it myself! Daddy didn't want to buy it because brooches aren't for babies. But I'm not a baby anymore so I told Daddy that I wasn't a baby and that I want to dress myself alone and I got the brooch. I love owls, owls are my favorite animal. What's yours?" Kurt listened intently, not quite believing that someone that small could talk that much.

Kurt didn't miss how Blaine was looking at them. Blaine had been looking at them since the beginning, making sure that nothing happened to his son. Kurt didn't feel threatened, but he knew that if needed Blaine would burn him alive if he touched only a single hair on Jules' head.

"I, I don't think I have a favorite animal. But I had a hippo brooch that I liked a lot."

"I know, Daddy told me. Papa, can I have pancakes and bacon and eggs and cheesecakes please?"

"Huh, isn't it going to be a little too much?" Kurt wondered. The boy seemed perfectly comfortable with him being here. It looked like it was a natural thing for him and that the boy had lived with him forever. Kurt on the other hand didn't know how to behave or what to say. Sure the kid was cute and it was easy to talk to him, but still. Kurt also felt confused and torn. The boy knew more about him than he did and it felt like an unfair game.

"Papa? Can you order for me? Please?" Kurt looked down at the child who was waiting for his answer, what he didn't expect though was the biggest pair of puppy eyes looking right at him and a little mouth stuck out in an adorable pout.

Kurt instantly burst out of laughing. It was probably part nerves, part a little too much emotion. But mostly it was how alike Blaine and Jules were. So Kurt laughed, clear and high, patting the boy's curly hair.

"Oh Jules, you look just like your father." Kurt tried to calm himself, giggling a little. "Yeah I'll order for you."

Blaine smiled at his son and poked his tongue out, smiling at him. Kurt knew he must have done something right because Blaine's eyes felt less like he was scrutinizing him.

"I don't look like Daddy. He has brown eyes and I have blue eyes. We are different. Look!" Jules stood up on the bench and widened his eyes to make them as large as possible. "See, Papa? Mine are blue! Blue is my favorite color, it's pretty. I like blue."

Kurt smiled at the child and made him sat down gently. It was becoming easier. It felt easier to just be with the child, talk to him and interact. The more the boy talked to him the less he felt the blunt pressure on his chest he'd had for the past day. He didn't feel quite comfortable with the child calling him Papa though, nor with the fact that he knew next to nothing about him and the boy seemed to know absolutely everything about him.

"Papa, "

"Uh, My name is Kurt, okay?" Kurt tried to say gently, as gently as possible. "You can call me Kurt." He smiled as warmly as he could, hoping that the child would understand.

"Uh… yeah I know your name. My name is Jules Ellie Anderson but you can call me Jules." The little boy shrugged, not understanding Kurt's point.

"Jules Ellie?" Kurt's head snapped back at Blaine who was biting his lip nervously, his hands wringing anxiously. "Blaine?"

"I… there are a lot of things we need to talk about, and we didn't really have time the other day so, um."

"We definitely need to talk, that's for sure. Don't think I'm brushing this off. " Kurt answered icily.

"Papa, don't make Daddy sad! You can't make him sad." Jules pinched Kurt's legs, who turned his attention back to the boy. The little man was pointing a warning finger at him and watching him unhappily. Jules waved his finger under Kurt's nose and repeat.

"You don't make Daddy sad, got it?"

"Huh, got it, kid." Kurt answered bewildered. Luckily for the table the waitress came along and took everyone's order, taking their minds off what just happened.

"Papa, did you visit Big Ben? Did you see the queen? She is old! And she doesn't even speak French. I don't think she is a good queen because if the English and French people speak French then how do they understand what she says? But maybe there are nice people who transal- tranla- make it French just like on tv when you don't understand what people are saying?"

And just like that the little boy distracted the two adults from the thick and unnverving tension. They spent the rest of brunch with Kurt telling Jules how France was, that no there was no Queen in France, and to make him laugh in disgust because of some weird eating habits. The little boy laughed and listened careful to the man, never looking away for too long.

Kurt noticed how the boy was clutching Kurt's vest. Kurt noticed that he didn't let go, only using one of his hands to eat. But the man didn't say anything. He hurt for the little boy that was so afraid of seeing people go away that he felt the need to hold on that tightlyto them. He hurt for the little boy that knew everything about him because he probably asked about his other parent who was never there to hug him. But mostly Kurt felt happy, happy to see that the boy was that outgoing, smiling and laughing freely, that he seemed cared for and looked after.

Kurt caught himself, halfway to the straw of Jules milkshake to take a sip because the boy couldn't finish it, he could deny it all he wanted, the test could come back negative. He already behaved like a father, he already felt like one.

Kurt didn't say anything, didn't share anything of his quick realization. They finished the meal and started to pack their things to leave.

"Papa, are you coming home now? Are you going home with us?" the little boy asked expectantly, holding his father's hand and clutching again at Kurt's jacket.

Blaine caught Kurt's eye, and read the look on the man's face perfectly. He read the trouble and the war that was going on inside the man.

"Monkey, not today. Kurt has a lot to do. But maybe some other time okay? Remember I told you it was just for brunch." Blaine explained, a knee on the ground to be eye level with his son.

"Okay." The boy nodded sadly, finally letting go of Kurt's jacket. "Bye, Kurt." The boy said before taking his father's hand again.

"I'll see you at work, Kurt?"

"I, yes. We need to talk. About a lot of things. So I'll definitely see you at work tomorrow." Kurt said, he stayed there, looking at the tiny man walking away, his hand in his father's. They soon turned at a street corner and disappeared from Kurt's vision.

It took Kurt half an hour to realize that Jules had called him 'Kurt' instead of 'Papa'.

* * *

"Ugh, San, I need alcohol!" Kurt whined, sitting on the woman's couch.

"No, what you need is a kick in the ass. Why the hell didn't you go with them? You could be over there playing house and instead you're crashing miserably on my couch." The woman came back with a tray full of drinks and curled up in the chair with Dani.

"I'm still having trouble understanding. Anderson hid a child from you and now you just met him and it's…all good?" Kurt turned his head to the voice and glared at him.

"No, Dave, it's not okay. And you're in on the secret just because you were here when I crashed and I really needed to talk to Tana."

"And what am I?" Danni wondered playfully.

"The better half of Santana, so when she's talking crap I listen to you instead." Kurt answered, smiling at the woman.

"Uh, okay. So, Kurt. How do you feel about that? I mean, if someone was hiding a child from me I'd probably punch the hell out of them!" Dave wondered.

"And that's why you don't have a boyfriend, Velociraptor." The Latina argued. "Seriously, is your answer to everything violence? I thought that you becoming a businessman would've taught you the art of negotiation!"

"Hey, calm down there. You owe me big time, I saved your ass, remember?" Dave pointed out.

"Exactly, Tana, Be nice." Kurt bantered, poking his tongue out at the woman. "And I wanted to thank you for that, Dave. It was really nice of you to answer that quickly. I don't know what I wouldn't done without your athletes."

"It's alright." Dave answered and shrugged a little like it was nothing. "I'll probably stop by sometime when you put the issue together to discuss the pictures."

"Yeah sure, come along next week if you want to see how we produce a photoshoot like that. I'll try to show you around." Kurt offered. He had meant what he had said to Karofksy all those years ago. If he wanted them to be friends, Kurt would be there for him.

"Sure." Dave took a sip of his drink and asked again." So, this thing you had this morning, went well?"

"Yeah tell us about McShort Pants and his MiniMe!" Santana shouted.

Kurt cleared his throat, having no idea where to start. So much had happened in such a short space of time that he wasn't sure where he stood or how he felt.

"Jules, the boy, he's cute. He talks a lot, he's protective of the people he loves, he's curious and clever, and damn the boy has an amazing sense of style!" Kurt laughed.

"So it went well?" Dani asked, a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm not sure. I don't know. Like I told you, Jules asked to me to tag along with them this afternoon and I couldn't answer. I couldn't answer and Blaine had to explain to him and he called me Kurt!" The man finished, groaning.

"Huh, isn't that your name?"

"Yes, Dave. It's my name. But he called me Papa from the first second he saw me and then during the whole lunch and when I let him down by not coming with them he just dropped it. The boy held my jacket the whole time we were in the diner and didn't let go. Probably because he was too afraid I would run away or something. And the first chance I got to spend more time with him, I don't even answer!"

"Hey Cream Cheese. Give yourself some credit here. You didn't even know the boy existed two days ago and now you're going all Papa Bear on us. Calm down, okay? It was the first time you saw him, the first time you actually met. Don't overdo it, give him time to adjust and give yourself time to adjust." Santana leant her forehead to Dani's to get a kiss after her rant.

"I think Santana is right. From what I understand everything is a little new to everyone. Don't jump right into it, dude." Dave cut int.

"Don't call me, dude." Kurt answered seriously. "What do you think, Dani?"

"I think that what's important is the bond that you started building today. From what you're saying you already care about him and you should focus on that instead of the rest." Dani answered, smiling gently.

"And that's why you're my woman!" The two girlfriends high fived and then kissed awkwardly between giggles.

"So what do I do?" Kurt wondered again.

"Man, you just go with your guts. You want to see the boy more, go for it." Dave shrugged, rolling his eyes at the women who were making kissy faces at each other.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that."

They continued talking about Dani and Santana's plan for their holidays and about the lack of boyfriends in Dave's life. They talked about the last movie they had seen and for a second Kurt felt like it was going to be okay. It was going to hard and painful and confusing, but it would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

On Monday morning Kurt walked to Blaine's department, a cup of coffee in his hand. When he arrived Blaine was already here, working on some photoshoot they had done the week before.

"Hello, Blaine." The curly haired man looked up from his screen and a big smile appeared on his face when he saw who was talking to him.

"Kurt, hi. How are you today?"

"Good, thanks. Do you have time at lunch, so we can have that talk?" Blaine gulped audibly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll make time, sure. Do you want me to make reservation somewhere?"

"No it's okay I'll do it.12:30 good for you?"

"Yeah, sure. "

"Okay, see you later then."

Kurt turned around and walked to his office. He closed the door and shook his hands, trying to control how shaky they were because of his nervousness. He'd had a night to think about Jules, Blaine, their situation. But he needed to know why Blaine had done this, why he came out with the secret now and not before or later. Kurt had a lot of questions and he was hoping to get some answers. He knew that no matter if he got them or not it still wouldn't help him to know exactly how he was feeling about this, but at least it would be a good place to start.

Kurt buried himself in his work, calling people, negotiating contracts and sorting out problems they were having with the issue of the magazine. A shy knock on the door made him jump in his chair.

"Come in!" Kurt shouted, still finishing reading through the last page of a contract.

"Uh, Kurt? I'm ready when you are." Blaine stood there, fidgeting a little, a hand still on the doorknob.

"It's 12:30 already. Shit, sorry. I didn't see the morning passed. Give me a second."

Kurt cleaned quickly his desk, took his keys and led them out of the set. They walked in an awkward silence to the restaurant where Kurt had put the reservation. They sat down, both still silent, and without glancing at each other they reached out for their menus.

When both had chosen what they wanted and couldn't hide behind the menu anymore, Kurt cleared his throat, making Blaine jump a little.

"So, um. I didn't have time to ask and we didn't talk about it after but, uh, what do you think about Jules?" Blaine started, finally breaking the heavy silence.

"He seemed to know a lot about me." Kurt answered harshly without meaning to. Blaine nodded and looked down at his lap.

"Ah yes, well. He asked a lot about you and I answered him. I hope it's alright."

"Not really no." Kurt said glaring at Blaine. "I was being serious when I asked for that paternity test, Blaine. I want one. I looked a little into it and it can be done in three or five working days. I'd rather we'd have it done by a medical laboratory rather than at home with those wannabe biologist set."

"May I ask why?" What they had ordered just arrived and Kurt occupied himself a little with his fork, not answering right away. Blaine waited, not saying anything and giving Kurt the time he needed to answer.

"I want to be sure what I'm throwing myself into. I want to be able to look into his eyes and know that I can be honest with him when he calls me Kurt or Papa. I don't want to lie to him and I want to be certain what I am."

Blaine nodded again, biting his lip nervously.

"Okay, we'll do that then." Blaine played with his food, without taking a bite of it. He looked up and locked eyes with the businessman who shared his meal "I can see that you have a lot of questions, Kurt. Go ahead, this is the meaning of the lunch, to answer some of them. Ask away."

"Why now?" Kurt blurted out instantly. "Do you need money from me? Is this why you decided that now was the right moment? Why not before or long after? Why couldn't you tell me when you found out?"

"Oh, uh, okay." Blaine chuckled nervously, his hand scratching his neck. "So first of all, no. I don't need money from you. I'll be honest, there were times when we didn't have anything but I made sure Jules always had what he needed and that he was always well fed and taken care of. Now it's a little easier, I have a stable job and I make enough for us both. So no, I didn't do it because I want you to pay anything. I can provide for the both of us." Blaine answered fiercely. Kurt saw the determination and how proud Blaine was about this. For a second Kurt stopped being angry and wary about Blaine and wondered how hard it had been for the man. He shoved this thought aside, not wanting to scatterhis thoughts and wanting to focus on the questions he had just asked.

"So why now?"

"Because you were here, I was here and it felt like if I didn't do it right now, I would never do it. And…" Blaine silenced himself for a second, looking around himself and back to Kurt. "I promised myself that if I had the chance, I would do it. So I did."

"Why did you promise yourself that?" Kurt was fishing, and not for the answers that were on the top of his list but because curiosity was taking the best of him.

"Because of Jules, mostly." Blaine lowered his eyes to his plate and started eating. Kurt did the same, pondering what question to ask next.

"Why didn't you tell me when you find out? Is that why you broke up with me that night under the porch?" Blaine took his time to chew and swallow his food down.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Me, you, what was happening to me. Pick one." Blaine let his hands fall into his lap, his head down.

"We weren't in the right place. Not together and not as people. We were hurting each other and you didn't forgive me for what I had done and I didn't forgive myself either. We were hurting and we were lost and we fucked our problems out." Kurt made a painful sound at that, not agreeing with Blaine

"Because there is no other way to put it. We didn't talk, we didn't share anything. We were fucking and that was all. I was the first one to yell at people when they would say that we couldn't stay together our whole lives, that we would need time to grow and mature as individuals before we could be together again." Blaine shook his head and looked at Kurt. He had his arms crossed over his chest, listening to him, face constricted with hurt from the past and from the painful memories of that time.

"But they were right and this is what I did. I gave us time. So I'm not going to apologize for doing what I thought was right. I'm not going to apologize for giving you a shot at the life you deserve. I'm going to apologize for not giving you the chance to know him sooner, though. You can't blame me for doing what I thought was right, because look at us now. We're actually talking things through, you have a career and you're talented at what you're doing. Jules adores you already and if you give him a chance I'm sure you can love him just as much as he loves you."

"You have to be joking. So what, you just made a decision like that? You just decided _for_ me because of some people telling you we needed time to grow up? Is this your twisted way of telling me you thought I was right to be the father of your child or are you telling me you just didn't love me anymore?" Kurt wondered in shock. How was that even a beginning of an explanation for what Blaine did. It didn't explain anything, it was just an excuse for a horrible decision he made.

"It wasn't about me not loving you anymore, it wasn't about me not caring about you, or not wanting to be with you. It was me loving you too much and caring too much about you. I wanted to be what you needed, to fit you and to… . I wanted to be perfect for you, I also wanted to be right for you. Problem is, I was neither. Back in those days, I was neither. I knew you were meant to do great things and to accomplish so much, and I just couldn't hold you back. "

"Blaine, I was and I am my own person. I can make decision for myself and I don't need someone to do it for me. How could you think for a second that I was going to be okay with that? Why didn't you tell me about it? Why did you really hide it from me?" Kurt asked, confusion clouding his mind. He sat back in his chair, shaking his head a little at Blaine, not believing what he was hearing. Kurt saw a shift in the way Blaine was holding himself. He went from collected to fidgety in a second and Kurt wondered if what he'd just heard wasn't just a practiced version of the truth.

"I know you are your own person and what I just told you is the truth. It's just, it wasn't the only reason. I… do we still have time?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I don't care if we're late for work. They'll wait." Kurt answered, looking right at Blaine and trying to understand how all the pieces were coming together.

"We never… no one ever talked about men getting pregnant. I knew it was possible and I mean, the concept wasn't foreign to me. When I found out, I just couldn't deal with it. I felt like a monster, I could barely look at myself in the mirror. I hated myself."

Blaine harshly brushed the tears of his cheeks with his hand, not looking at Kurt. Kurt could see that he was trying to control his body just like he had been during the first part of his speech, how he tried to control the tears and how shaky his whole body was becoming.

"I just couldn't face anybody, I was ashamed and … Kurt, I was a monster." Blaine said between two sobs. And suddenly Kurt ached for Blaine. It made a little more sense, Kurt was starting to see the reasons behind Blaine's behavior, he was starting to get how the pieces could somehow fit together. It still didn't excuse anything, it's still wasn't okay, but at least it had started to make sense.

"So once again I was the coward I've always been." Blaine continued, laughing humorlessly, tears still rolling on his cheeks. "I left you that night because I went to California with Cooper. I left everything behind and I ran as far as I could. I didn't want anyone to see what I would become. I couldn't have you looking at me with pity or even more disgust in your eyes. It went from bad to worse. You know what you said, about being big and full of hormones?"

Kurt shook his head, not remembering saying something like that. The businessman bit his lip when a flash of hurt passed over Blaine's face.

"You were right about it, I was a monster."

"No, Blaine. I never meant it that way." Kurt tried to explain, but he didn't know what to think anymore. There was this man, sitting in front of him and telling him, _spilling_ , some of his demons. Kurt felt overwhelmed with the honesty and how raw those emotions and struggles were. But Blaine was also the man that had hidden from him that he was a father and lied for years about it, making decisions in his name. Kurt loathed it.

He was somehow glad that they got to talk about all this. There were still a lot of questions to ask and blurry parts in the story, but Kurt was starting to get where Blaine was coming from.

"Alright, this was an emotional lunch. How about we walk back to work and we just calm ourselves on the way?"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Let's go." Blaine grabbed his jacket and walked out, Kurt following behind.

They didn't talk for the rest of the day. Kurt wanted to give himself some time to think about what he had just learned, and he wanted to give Blaine some space.

* * *

It was Blaine that came back to him the day after, to talk about the paternity test. They agreed on meeting at a medical laboratory and do the test. Of course it meant that Kurt would see Jules again. Blaine had left work earlier to get the boy and once again Kurt was waiting for them. The door finally opened and let in Jules with a big bag on his back, holding his father's hand.

"And then I told Alicia that it doesn't matter if she is wearing one pink sock and one orange sock, I told her that if she loved her socks then it was all that mattered and she shouldn't let Bobby make fun of her because Bobby is a meanie and he is ugly." Jules finished before realizing who was in front of him. He let go of his father's hand and ran the rest of the way to Kurt, his bag flying from one side to the other. Jules stopped suddenly right in front of Kurt who kneeled in front of him to be able to talk to the little man whilst looking him in the eyes.

"Hello, Kurt." Jules said, waving his chubby little hand covered in chocolate.

"Huh. Hi, buddy." Kurt answered awkwardly, taken aback by the happy run followed by the less than friendly greeting. He looked between the boy who was just standing at arm's length and Blaine. The man sighed and gently ran a hand through his son's hair.

"Come on, Monkey. We need to get those hands washed." Blaine looked one more time at Kurt, shrugging a little to show the other man that he had no idea what this had been about.

They came back to the waiting area and sat down.

"Hummel-Anderson!" A nurse finally called. Kurt's head shot up at the name. He had been the one writing it down when he got there but hearing it like that was a whole new experience. He turned to Blaine to see the same look he was probably sporting. They all stood up and went with the nurse.

Once everything was done they parted ways. Kurt went back to his hotel, letting Blaine and Jules go home together. This time the little boy didn't ask for Kurt to join them and Kurt couldn't help but notice how the boy had stopped right in front of him and didn't touch him at all this time. The man couldn't help but wonder why the little boy had been so touchy the first time they actually met and why he wasn't this time.

If Kurt was honest with himself it pained him to see Jules so guarded with him. But his honesty time with himself didn't last long because Kurt didn't want to deal with what it meant.

He busied himself with work over the next two days, eating with people from the hair and makeup department and making time to talk to them before the shooting ends. Kurt loved talking to the people on set because they were always full of life and new ideas. They always had a different vision to him about pretty much everything and it was refreshing to get out of his papers for a moment to just fill himself up with inspiration. He saw Blaine here and there, but they didn't stop to talk more than what was strictly necessary. It was awkward and the atmosphere between them was heavy. Their talk hadn't changed a lot and Kurt hated that. He liked to know what the problem was and he liked to fix it. He just wasn't sure where the problem started here and where it ended.

On Thursday night when he went back to his hotel the receptionist handed him a brown envelope from the medical laboratory. Kurt went up to his room and sat on his bed, the envelope still in his hands. He methodically opened it. Those papers where going to tell him if he was a father or not. This was the result from the paternity test and Kurt should've been happy to finally have a definite answer to this specific question. Instead he was terrified. Terrified of being a father, terrified of not being a father. He was so lost that he didn't know what he wished anymore.

He took the papers out of the envelope and started to skim through it, skipping the part with numbers and horrendous graphs.

The moment he saw the result, black ink on the white paper, Kurt's hand covered his mouth in emotion, tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, some questions were answered and some weren't...  
> Whaddaya think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long, I hope it won't happen again!  
> A huge thanks to redridingharlot and Blaineandkate who proofread my work!

It was the last day of shooting; after this, everyone would move on to new project. Kurt and his staff would still have to work on the first draft of the issue for a few weeks but still, this was the last day of shooting. Usually people would try to shoot the last pictures that they hadn't had time to, after running an often too short schedule.

Kurt had few pictures left he wanted to shoot before wrapping things up. He worked with the models and photographers all morning. He knew he had to see Blaine at some point, he knew he had to say something to him before they would part ways but he still couldn't bring himself to walk to the post-production department.

Kurt was arranging few details on the male model who was next, making sure that everything fell perfectly.

"So, you do know the short one in the post- prod department?" the model asked Kurt, who was kneeling in front of him, arranging the hem of the pant.

"Who? Blaine? Dark hair, brown eyes?" the model smirked and Kurt knew they were talking about the same person. "Yes, I do know him. Why do you ask?"

"Are you two an item?" the model continued, ignoring Kurt's questionsaltogether. Kurt's looked up and stood carefully brushing his pants for removed any dirt that might be on it.

"No we're not. Why are you asking this?"

"I thought that maybe you two had a thing going on. Now that I know it's not the case I can totally ask that hottie out." The model looked past Kurt's shoulder, a saucy smirk on his face. Kurt turned his head around to see what the man was looking at. It didn't take long for him to see Blaine, standing near them and talking with one of the girls from the hair department. He was talking vividly, his hands moving as fast as they could, giving life to whatever the man was saying. He looked happy and bubbly and Kurt's heart clenched a little knowing that the man hadn't been like that around him in the two weeks they had been working together.

"Well you could ask him out, but he is straight and he has a little boy. He loves staying home with him and reading his stories." Kurt heard himself say, "also his ex is a very sweet woman." Kurt accentuated again, still not knowing why he was saying this to the model.

"Really?" the model frowned in confusion. "He told me he was gay."

"Well, he lied. Now get to work!" Kurt ordered to the man who walked away to the scene. Kurt stayed there, wondering what had just happened. He had just shot down a chance for Blaine to have a date or a one night stand. Kurt had no idea why he did what he just did. The man shrugged to himself and pushed any thoughts aside, not wanting to deal with this for a moment.

Kurt walked over to Blaine who stopped talking when he saw him and smiled politely before waving goodbye at the girl. They stood there together, in front of each other not saying a wordfor few seconds. Blaine smiled awkwardly after a moment.

"So, hum, hello Kurt. What can I do for you?"

"Can I see you in my office?" Blaine's mouth twitched a little. "No, it's not work related it's about Jules." This time the shorter man's eyes grew big and he nodded before following Kurt. They walked together to the man's office and closed the door behind them.

Kurt wrung his hands as they both stood awkwardly in the room, not sitting but not knowing if they should or not.

"I received the test yesterday." Kurt started, finally breaking the heavy silence.

"Oh, I see. What did it say?"

"That I'm a father." Kurt stated, his voice breaking a little at the last word. Blaine sighed and walked closer to the other man.

"Look, Kurt. I get it." Blaine said defeated." It's too much for you and you're not sure you can do it. You like Jules but you missed too much to really want to know him. I get it. I'll just… I'll explain it to Jules, don't worry. " Blaine finished. Kurt saw how the man's eyes were filling with tears and Kurt knew that those tears weren't for him but for the little boy at home that was waiting for his Dad to come back to him. Kurt's chest constricted painfully at the thought.

"First, ouch. Thanks for the sign of trust." Kurt joked a little, trying to break the tension. "Second, I was going to say that yes, it says that I'm the father and I want to see Jules. I think that maybe I'd like to know him a little more?" Kurt was looking right at Blaine, so he saw the different emotions playing on his face: relief, confusion and then wariness.

"You're asking me if you want to know him more?"

"No, I… I don't know, okay?"

"So, you don't know if you want to know him or not?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I do but I'm not sure about… lots of things."

"Is this just because of the test or are you serious about Jules?" Blaine asked in a whisper. " I mean, is it just because the test said you're his father? Because biology says so?" Blaine asked again tentatively.

"That is not fair and you know it." Kurt pleaded. "I'm trying, okay? I might not say the right things and I might do everything wrong but I'm trying. So instead of waiting to see when I'm going to screw up so badly that you'll have an excuse to run away, why don't you just tell me what you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you, Kurt." Blaine answered, tightening his arms protectively around himself. "I don't need you. But there is a little boy who need his Papa, who loves you and will waitfor you. And I know you told me already that you wanted to be there for him, but I have to be sure. He is my son, Kurt. I can't riskhurting him. I just can't take that risk." Blaine admitted tiredly.

Kurt was trying, he really was, he just had no idea how to be a father or what to do with everything that has come crashing down. He never expected to see Blaine again, he didn't expect for him to have a child and most of all he never ever expected the child to be his. He wasn't unhappy about it, but he couldn't say he was particularly happy about it either. Yes, he had thought about having kids, he had thought about that with Blaine as well, but it wasn't real until Jules was standing in front of him calling him Papa. It was complicated and unsettling and if Kurt was being honest with himself, there was a little part of him that wanted to be Jules' the other hand, he was so scared about screwing things up that he'd almost rather be nothing at all.

At least that had been true before the results came back. Nowhe didn't know anymore. Arguing with Blaine, being called out on every wrong thing he did was infuriating, but somehow it felt like how parents would shout at each other. He wasn't ready for something that Kurt wanted was to take things one at a time.

"I want to see him, I want to get to know him. That's all I know and for now all I can promise." Kurt said after a while.

Blaine licked and bit his lip, looking aroundto give himself some time. He closed his eyes and nodded a little.

"Alright, okay," Blaine finally agreed. "But I have just one thing to tell you. You hurt him, you make him cry or so much as buy him the wrong ice cream, and I swear I'll chop your clothes so thinly that you'll need a microscope to see them."

"Calm down, Daddy Bear." Kurt tried to joke a little. "Can I come over tomorrow?"

"No." Blaine answered quickly and for a second Kurt could swear he had seen panic on the man's face.

"Alright, on Sunday then?" Kurt offered again.

"At, at the same diner we went last time?" Kurt couldn't help but feel that the man was hiding something.

"Actually, if it's okay with you I think that maybe I could be nice if I see him in his own environment, you know. With all of his toys and books and his things. " Kurt argued back. The second he finished his sentence, Blaine started to look like a cornered rabbit during a hunt.

"I…Well, hum. I think we should still meet in a diner this time again." The change in Blaine attitude was striking to say the least and Kurt couldn't help but wonder how the man in front of him could go from a bear trying to protect his baby to scared little rabbit. He didn't want to push the man, at least not about that so he dropped it.

"Okay, Sunday brunch again?" Kurt wondered. Blaine sighed a little in wouldn't have been able to see it if he didn't know the man, or if he hadn't been paying very close attention to him. The designer wondered why Blaine felt so relieved and what it was that he was afraid of Kurt seeing or doing.

Blaine leaved the office shortly after that and Kurt fell into his chair. Every conversation he had with Blaine was exhausting. It was always a rollercoaster of emotion and the aftermath was always hours and hours of thinking and analyzing everything.

* * *

Santana walked into Kurt's office hours later when everyone was long gone and the set was completely empty and void of any noise except for her heels clicking on the ground.

"Hummel, time to go home! Isn't it tonight that you move from the hotel to the company's flat?" Kurt looked up from his bags filled with papers to her.

"Huh?"

"You, hotel, company's flat?" the woman leant against the wall waiting for Kurt to be ready.

"Oh hum, yes. I know that my stuff were moved during the day so I just have to go over there tonight. " The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed Kurt's arms to lead him outside where a cab was waiting. She throw him inside and climbed next to him. The driver already knew where to go and started driving immediately.

"I want to see that baby. I'm coming with you. " The woman shrugged when Kurt crooked an inquisitor eyebrow at her. "Beside you own me a meal and some explanation about what's going on in your life."

"I do not."

"Oi. I helped you out, I'm your friend, and I need gossip to live. Those are good enough reasons for you to spill anything juicy you have. Pun intended."

Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust. "San!"

"What? If I was a gay man I'd be all over that." The woman answered, gesturing to Kurt's body.

They arrived shortly and enter a magnificent building. The hall was covered in marble from ground to ceiling. There was a dark red carpet going from the door to the elevator and a very nice doorman. The two friends walked to the elevator and Kurt pushed the button to the "loft".

When they got there, the doors open to a wide living room, furnished with big maroon couch, dark blue throw pillows, woodentable, and a big window opening the whole space to an amazing view of Manhattan.

"Well, fuck me." Santana yelled from where she had disappeared. She came back few seconds later. "There is like 3 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms and there is a Jacuzzi! This is fucking amazing." The woman ran to another door and opened it before disappearing in the next room. Kurt smiled at her and checked his luggage that had been put in a corner of the living room for him.

It was already late in the evening, so they just ordered take out and pigged out in the living they were finally full of grease and delicious Chinese food, Santana lied on the fluffy carpet and waved a chopstick at Kurt.

"Alright, tell me everything, young padawan." Kurt huffed and looked down at the woman from his couch.

"How do you even know what a padawan is?"

"Dani likes that know-it-all green thing so we have to watch the movies every now and then. So, tell me about the troll and his mini me. " Kurt sighed and plopped down again on the couch, spreading his whole body all over the furniture.

"There isn't a lot to say. I mean, I'm Jules's father, the tests came back yesterday. And I want to know him, I guess. But Blaine is just.. urgh! He is just so Blaine!" Kurt lamented.

"That's kind of the point, Baby Cheeks. What did he do this time that got you so worked up?" Santana asked from the floor.

"He is all protective of Jules, and he lied, and now he is expecting me to just run away screaming orstay and screw up. I just can't win." Kurt was frustrated, at himself, at the situation and because of Blaine.

"Well he is supposed to be sure that nothing bad is happening to Jules, and if you might be a threat then of course he is not going to want him near the boy. "

"Thanks, Tana. I thought you were on my side here!" Kurt poked the woman with his toes.

"I'm on no one's side but mine. What else happened?"

"I asked to meet Jules, again." Kurt said, lost in his memory of how Blaine had reacted that afternoon.

"And this is bad because?" The woman wondered again, braiding the carpet.

"Because, because… I don't know. I asked to meet the boy at their place and I just hit a wall. It was like I was shooting for the moon."

"But weren't you a little, Lover Boy?" Santana burst of laughing at her own joke before yelping in pain when Kurt threw a box in her face. "Okay, okay. Fine. So he doesn't want you at their place. So what?"

"So… I don't know. It was weird okay. It just felt like he was afraid of something or hiding something or I don't know. I might be imagining it all." Kurt finished.

"What else could he be hiding?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure he is. It's just… He is a mystery, Tana. He doesn't talk, he doesn't share a lot, so you're just left there wondering all the freaking time what the hell is happening until you see him breaking down in front of you and you have no idea what just happened."

"Are you referring to his highschool break down when he was practicing you not being here and thencrying in Pillsbury's office?"

"Not really no, but that's the idea." Kurt confessed. "And it's not helping that I don't know him anymore, or that there was this whole secret. It's exhausting, San." Kurt sat up a little to see the woman who was frowning at him in deep concentration.

"It's probably even harder for him, you know."

"I'm… I was going to say aware, but actually I have no idea, no." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Okay, let's go. We're going spying." The latina shouted, standing up from the floor and rolling Kurt from the couch.

"What?" The woman shook his arms to make him move, only making Kurt fall from the couch.

"We're going to spy on Blaine, come on!"

"And how? We don't even know where he lives!" This put a stop on the woman who rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Are you serious? You don't even know where he lives? Okay, fine. We're going to find out where he lives, and tomorrow we're going spying." The woman plotted.

"Huh, San. I'm not sure this is the best-"

"You want to know what he is hiding?"

"Well yes but –"

"Then we're going spying."

* * *

This was how Kurt found himself the night after in an area he never thought he would set foot in. The streets were dirtier than usual, only few lights were working, and it just put the whole street in a somber atmosphere. There were few gathering of people in the alley and Kurt didn't even want to think about what they were doing. The building looked old and on the verge of collapsing. Kurt didn't like stereotype but he felt like he was going to be murdered.

Santana parked their car and turned off the contact.

"Well, at least we know that Blanderson isn't living in the best neighborhood ever. Reminds me of Lima Heights." Kurt looked worriedly at her and hugged his own body tightly.

"I'm not sure I want to go out."

"Oh, come one Hummel. Stop being a coward."

"There is a line between being a coward and being suicidal!" Kurt shouted at the woman who was going out of the car. Kurt followed quickly, not wanting to be alone. They walked toward a building and entering it easily.

"So-"

"Hummel, would you just whisper for a second?" Santana ordered.

"I'll whisper if I want to. Why the hell are you wearing black anyway?" Kurt asked in whisper, he was not following her order he just decided to.

"Because we're spying, might as well get in the mood. Beside I look hot in these tight pants and shirt." Kurt rolled his eyes and climbed the stairs behind her.

He couldn't believe Blaine would live here. It was far from being a nice building and it was beyond scary,especially for someone with a child.

They were reaching the door when someone opened it violently.

"I knew I smelled the scent of fake designer clothes and WannabeCat Eyes. What are you doing here?"

Kurt stood there, arms crossed on his chest, ready to fight.

"What are you doing here, Smythe?" The woman barked, a finger digging into the man's chest.

"It's none of your business."

"What are you doin', Unc'e Bas?" A little voice wondered from behind the man.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sebastian asked to the boy who was standing right behind him.

"Shouldn't you be looking over me?" The boy sassed the tall man who glared at the child.

The boy walked over the door and a little head appeared from behind Sebastian's leg. Jules' eyes were still heavy from sleep and he had food in his hair, he looked out from behind Sebastian shyly, gripping the man's leg until he recognized who was standing in the hallway.

"Kurt!"The little boy shouted, waving at the man. "Unc'e Bas. Can they come in? Please?" the boy pleaded with the best puppy eyes Kurt had ever seen. The boy even had a little pout when Sebastian didn't say yes instantly.

"I guess so." The man finally agreed. They all moved to what looked like the living room. There were toys everywhere but the place was so small that no one really had space to move once they were all in. Kurt sat on the bed, letting Santana take one chair when Sebastian had already claimed the other.

Jules played with the hem of his pyjamas, his feet disappearing under his pants that were too long. The boy shyly walked toward Kurt and sat a little far away from him but still looking expectantly at him.

"Hum, do you want to sit closer?" Kurt asked the little boy who just beamed at him and crawled into Kurt's lap, laying on the man's legs who were stretched in front of him. Awkwardly, Kurt started to pat the boy's head. He could feel the glare coming from Sebastian but didn't look up at him, concentrating instead on the boy.

"Where's Queen B? Santana asked after a while.

"That is none of your business." Sebastian answered again. The woman glared at him and was about to shout something when they all heard the key turning in the doorknob. Blaine froze instantly when he saw who was sitting in his living room.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked warily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked that chapter, it was really hard for me to write it.  
> Review? Pretty please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I felt horrible for making you all wait for so long for the chapter before. So here's another one merely 4 days after the last one.
> 
> Also we're starting the second arch of this fic with this chapter! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Blaineandkate is my beta here and she is just too nice and you have to thank her for a quick update.

"Ah ! Joan Watson, finally." Santana snapped her fingers in the air, drawing the attention to her.

"Santana, what… Sebastian what is going on here?" Blaine asked, still fully clothed in the tiny entry way.

"Well, you could have told me that this," the man motioned to Kurt and Santana," was coming over. I would've brought detergent."

"Oh god, having you two in the same room is the worst idea ever!" Kurt laughed, his fingers still running in Jules' hair, making the boy more and more sleepy.

"Hi, Daddy!" The little boy weakly waved, still wrapped around Kurt's leg.

Blaine easily crossed the room and put a knee on the ground to be closer to his son before leaning to him, not paying attention to any other people in the room while his son was still awake.

"Hi there, Monkey. Care to tell me why you're still awake?" Blaine bopped his son's nose playfully, while Kurt was caressing the untamed curls.

"Because Unc'e Bas isn't a very good me-sitter. He made me eat broccoli, Daddy! That's not real food, and I had food in my hair but I didn't have a bath because Unc'e Bas is lazy." The boy said before poking his tongue at Sebastian who did exactly the same thing. "And then he forgot to tell me a good night story and when I was falling asleep the pretty lady and Kurt came over and it was all better." The boy told, making grabby hands towards his father.

"I missed you, Daddy. I don't like it when you work when it's the night. Nights are for goodnight kisses and monsters under the bed, not working." Blaine smiled at his son and kissed Jules' forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'll go see if there is any monsters right now, okay?" Blaine stood up trying to disentangle his son from Kurt's legs. But his son just tightened his grip around the other man.

"Jules, let go of Kurt."

"No, Daddy. I don't wanna!" The boy answered, so Blaine grabbed his son around his waist, pulling a little, but the boy was glued to Kurt's leg.

Sebastian and Santana were both watching the scene silently, taking it all in for what it was: an almost normal family evening where the child doesn't want to go to bed but his parents have to be authoritative.

"Blaine?" Kurt started, "May I?" Blaine looked up at him, his hands still around Jules's waist and frowned, not understanding what the other was asking. "Can I put him to bed? Maybe?"

"Oh." Blaine's eyes traveled from Kurt to Jules, who was now using his tiny legs to hang on the man even more tightly. "Yeah, sure. Hum.. go ahead. His room is on the right. "

Kurt stood up awkwardly, pulling Jules in his arms, who instantly hide his face in the man's chest, his eyes already drooping, and carried the boy to his room.

Blaine turned to the two other people in the room and crossed his arms over his chest and crooked an eyebrow at them.

"Care to tell me what this is about?"

"I was curious, bored, and drunk, so I decided to break into your building for fun. Anna Wintour over there has nothing to do with that." Santana stood up, her hands on her legs and faced Blaine, she eyed him and finally point a perfectly manicured finger at him.

"I'm tired of your shit. Sort it out quickly, Anderson." The woman opened the door and yelled, "Lopez out!" In goodbye. Blaine looked at her with a wide open mouth, not understanding what was happening.

"Uh, Sebastian?" Blaine spun to see that the other man was just as confused as he was, before harboring a boring expression and rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to know, I don't even want to spend a second thinking about it. You good here?"

"Yeah, I think it's going to be fine. Thank you for tonight, Bas."

"Yeah, yeah. Your son is a brat just like his father before him!" Blaine chuckled and gave Sebastian his coat before opening the door for him.

"You love him."

"I never said such a thing. Call me again if you need a sitteror, you know, remember that he also has an Uncle Jeff, an Uncle Nick, and an Uncle Wes!" He then disappeared down the hallway anddown the stairs.

Blaine closed the door and locked it before taking in the situation. Kurt was in his flatat this exact moment, and was currently putting his child to bed. It was a bit too much for Blaine after a hard night at work.

Kurt reappeared moment later, when Blaine finally had time to hang up his own coat and poured himself a glass of water.

"Where is everyone?" Kurt asked, sitting on one of the, finally free, chairs.

"Santana stormed out and 'Bas left as well, since I was back." Blaine offered a glass of water to Kurt and sat in the other chair. He was still wearingtight black pants and a simple black shirt as well.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Kurt asked, eliciting a muffled laugh from Blaine.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one breaking into my building, Kurt!"

"Santana made me do it! She was going to leave me alone in the car!" Blaine smiled at the man before turning serious.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Alright, honestly?" Blaine nodded and Kurt resumed, "I wanted to spy on you because I thought you were hiding something from me."

"I'm not a fan of the spying, but thank you for your honesty.I'm not hiding anything anymore." Kurt hummed, his eyes wandering around the room,stopping here and there when he saw some pictures. Blaine waited for him to speak again.

"So, what was Sebastian doing here?" Kurt asked again.

"He was Jules-sitting." Kurt lips twitched a little, almost smiling at the expression. "Jules doesn't getthat the noun before 'sitter' doesn't have to be your name. Because before he was a baby, but he is not anymore. So for him, it makes sense that Sebastian is a Jules-sitter instead of a baby-sitter since he isn't one."

"Ah, the young mind." Kurt smiled again at how cute and silly it was. It made his heart clench a little, this was one of thenumerous anecdotes that Blaine knew about Jules that he didn't.

"And where were you if it's not a secret?"

"Working. I have two jobs and I picked up more shifts at the bar since I'm not really needed at the lab anymore, at least until we get another big contract." Kurt nodded, taking in the information.

"So every night during the photoshoot when you disappeared a little early…"

"I was picking up Jules from school to see him a little bit before going to my other job, yes." Kurt gulped audibly, nausea settling in his stomach.

"Oh, okay. I… so this is your flat?" Kurt tried to change topic, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, it is. It's good, it's better than anything we had before. Jules has his own room and lots of toys." Kurt could feel that Blaine was proud, proud to say he could pay for the flat, proud to be able to give Jules his own room and to buy him toys. But it was still in a terrible neighborhood and Kurt couldn't let Blaine and Jules live here. It was not a place to live when you had a child. He had been terrifiedhimself. It was difficult for Kurt to grasp how a parent could live here with their child. And then it hit him. Blaine didn't have a choice. Kurt knew he was working hard and that he deserved how much he was making, he also knew he was lucky. But seeing Blaine, working two jobs to live in this building hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't let the man and his child live here.

"What if you moved in with me? I have a big flat in a very nice neighborhood." Kurt blurted out. It didn't matter that he was proposing this to a man that had lied to him. He had cared for Blaine, Blaine had meant something to him, and no matter what, Kurt wasn't someone to just turn his back to the people he once loved. He put all the hurt and the lie to the side and just went with his idea, not able to let them live in this place for one more second.

"No." Blaine answered.

"No?"

"No. Kurt, I appreciate it, really. But this is where we live, this is our home. We're not moving out."

"But hum-"

"It's really nice of you to offer though." Kurt frowned in confusion, but didn't push thetopic anymore. He knew why he had offered this to Blaine in the first place, but the man was probably right, this was their home and it was probably not a good thing for them all to live together.

"Oh, okay. I have a question. I know that Jules was cuddly with me tonight and putting him to bed was…" Kurt smiled to himself before turning back to Blaine. "But he is a little less forward than before, right?"

"He expected a lotthe first time you two saw each other, he was glad to see you, but I guess it just wasn't exactly what he expected."

"Oh." Kurt hummed to himself, "Do you think I could spend some time alone with him?" Kurt asked almost shyly, Blaine hesitated, biting his bottom lips obviously with concern. "Blaine this isn't The L Word, I'm not going to pull a Bette Porter on you and kidnap your child for a car ride."

"I… Yeah, no, you're right. Sorry. Of course you can." Blaine answered, flipping his right hand through his hair to chase any bad ideas he just had.

"So brunch all together and then Jules and I will spent the afternoon together? Would that be okay?" Blaine nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, of course, it sound perfect. Can you just give me a minute? I'll call the bar see if I can pick up a shift tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, go ahead." Blaine quickly called the bar and organized for him to get another shift the day after. He hang up and sat back on the chair, facing Kurt.

"Huh, Kurt.. I… Thank you." Blaine bow down shyly his head to hide his blush. "Thank you for trying, and for being here for Jules. He looked… happy tonight, when he was on your legs." Blaine slowly leveled his eyes with Kurt's and smiled while shrugging, not knowing what to do with his body.

"Oh." Kurt smiled awkwardly as well, "Hum, thank you as well then."

"What? Why?" Blaine wondered, while playing with the rim of his glass to occupy himself.

"For giving me the chance to try, and for trusting me with Jules."

"You're welcome." The man answered. They both felt like, even if the evening had had the risk of turning really bad, they had both managed to keep everything in clear water. They knew they were walking on eggshells and that they could both say or do something that would bring back the heavy tension between them.

Kurt let himself out after a while, finding Santana's car left for him, and he drove back to his empty flat. It seemed too big and empty after staying the evening in Blaine's.

* * *

The morning after, Kurt was once again waiting at the diner, waiting for Blaine and Jules to walk in. When they did, Kurt instantly noticed that the son and his father were wearing matching bow ties and Kurt couldn't help but smiling at the cuteness of the two.

Jules let go of his father's hand and sat down next to Kurt, Blaine sat on the booth in front of them.

"I'm so hungry!" Jules announced, throwing his hands in the hair. "Do you think they make dinosaur chicken nuggets?" the boy asked to his father.

"I don't know Monkey, why don't you ask them?" The father smiled knowingly at his son.

"But, Daddy!" The boy shrinked on himself.

"Hey, Jules?" Kurt asked gently earning the boy's attention, "Why don't you want to ask?"

"Because I don't like asking people questions." The boy whined, a big pout on his face. "Ask for me? Please?"

"Oh Kurt, do not accept or you'll never be able to say no to anything to this one." Blaine laughed at the scene and his son poked his tongue at him.

"Hey, careful with the tongue poking Mister." Kurt said."Don't you know that some people got their tongues cut off because they were poking it too much?" The little boy gasped in horror and put his two hands over his mouth to protect his tongue.

"That's a nice one!" Blaine added after a while, making Kurt wink at him. They both stopped for a second, looking at each other incredulously before turning back to their menu.

They all ordered and eat their brunch in a light and happy atmosphere, Kurt trying to get to know Jules under the careful watch of Blaine who smiled and provided useful advice here and there.

After a while, Blaine excused himself to go to work, making surethat it was okay for Jules to stay with Kurt on his own.

"So, little man." Kurt started.

"Noooo, don't call me that. Unc'e Jeff call me that when he wants to make fun of me." Jules whined a little.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. So, Jules," Kurt started again and only continuing when the little boy nodded at him. "Do you know how to make chocolate cake?"

"Of course I do! Daddy makes it all the time and I help." The boy beamed with pride.

"That's good! Do you want to make chocolate cake this afternoon then? You can be the chef and I'll help you!" Kurt offered, scared out of his mind that the boy would say no. Jules tapped a chubby finger on his chin to make it look like he was really thinking about the offer.

"Alright, but you have to put the cake in the oven." The boy extended his hand and waited for Kurt to shook it to seal the deal. Kurt smiled and shook the boy's hand.

"Okay, first we have to go grocery shopping because I don't have chocolate at home."

"I know how to do that! Unc'e Jeff and Unc'e Nick always bring me to grocery shopping." Kurt smiled at the boy and paid his part of the check, before leading them outside.

On one side he was glad that the boy was cared for by so many people, Sebastian apparently, and then Nick and Jeff. He was glad that Blaine still had them as friends even after he ran away from Ohio. On the other side, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealous that he hadn't been the onebeing a part of Jules' life.

They soon arrived at the supermarket and Jules, just like Kurt, took a cart. They both trotted down the first alley until something caught Jules' eye. The little boy ran right to it.

"Kurt! Look, chocolate. We need that! Okay, let's take some." The little boy pulled a dozen chocolate bars into his cart and ran to another alley. Kurt followed behind him, trying not to run. The little boy stopped in front of the biscuits and again put several boxes of different cookies into his cart. When Jules was done, he smiled broadly at Kurt and disappeared around the corner. Kurt again followed him, marching as quickly as he could and trying not to acknowledge all the curious looks they got. When Kurt caught up with the boy he was standing in front of the yogurts deciding which one he wanted.

"Jules? Maybe we shouldn't run in the shop. Right?" Kurt tried, not knowing exactly how to talk to the boy.

"But Kurt, there is so much to see!" The little boy told him with big eyes.

"Yeah, well. Maybe we shouldn't run and maybe we should take greens and fruits as well! What about that?" Jules cocked his head to the side like he was really considering it.

"No, we don't need that. Unc'e Jeff says that vegetables are for the weak. And I'm not weak!" The little boy shouted proudly. "We need bad food because bad food make you big like Thor! And Thor has really pretty hair." Jules smiled at a very confused Kurt before turning to walk to the toys alley.

"And I'm gonna need to have a serious talk with Uncle Jeff." Kurt muttered, walking fast again to catch up with the boy. When he finally got to the alley, Jules was already climbing a tower of boxes to get to the toy he wanted. Kurt stepped behind him and caught him around the waist, detaching him from his climbing wall.

"Slow down, little one!" Kurt hauled Jules back who was still reaching out for the toy he wanted.

"Kurt! I need this one, look how pretty he is!" the boy wiggled his feet and made grabby hands in excitation at the mere sight of the toy.

"Jules, calm down. You already have plenty of toys at home." Kurt put back down the child who turned around and look at him, with tiny fists and big tears in his eyes.

"But please, Kurt. I don't have this one. I really really like it. I'll be a good, good boy." The child hiccupped between two sobs. "Please!"

Kurt looked around to see that few mothers were looking at him to see how he was going to react at the sobbing child. Kurt kneeled to be at the same eyes level than Jules and put his hands on his little shoulder.

"Okay, I get it that you want the toy, it's a pretty toy. But I won't buy it for you because you already have a lot of them. But you can ask for it for your birthday or Christmas. Okay?" Jules looked gloomily at Kurt, accenting his pout with a trembling lip.

"Please! I'll eat vegetables and I won't ask for anything else ever again! I promise!" Kurt hesitated a little bit too long and Jules started crying and Kurt pinched his nose.

"Urgh, fine. Let's get the toy and go out." Jules brushed his tears with his sleeves and trotted happily behind Kurt, clutching his toy.

They went home to Kurt's flat with all the chocolate bars and biscuits that Jules picked out.

* * *

When Blaine stepped in front of Kurt's building he couldn't help but notice how nice it was. He didn't have to rush inside in case some kids were looking heavily at him, the walls were not threatening to crumble at any time, and there was a doorman. Blaine got inside and took the elevator to the loft, typing in the code Kurt had given him to go up there.

Blaine walked out of the elevator and into the living room. He noticed how the kitchen was a mess, full of plates and dishes and a half eaten cake on the counter. Blaine smiled a little at that and poked his head into the living room. He couldn't hear any noises so he had no idea where Kurt and Jules might have been.

Finally Blaine saw Kurt's foot hanging from the couch and walked to it. Blaine smiled fondly when he saw what was happening.

Kurt was sleeping, his back to the couch with a sleepy Jules lying on his chest. Kurt's two strong arms were encircling the little boy to prevent him from falling. They both looked peacefully asleep, Kurt had food all over his hair and Jules was in a hoodie way too big for him that must have belonged to Kurt.

Blaine watched them, raising both in synch with Kurt's breathing. Blaine's suddenly felt melancholic. This was everything he had ever wanted, going home to Kurt and his son together, having his family together and happy. He never thought he would've ever witnessed it, he had never even dared dreaming of it, but there it was, in front of him. It had been so unattainable, Blaine's chest swelled with hope and distrust.

He was proud that he was able to provide for both him and Jules, he was proud that the little boy had enough food on his plate each evening and a place to live. It was just a place to live though. It was not really a nice place,and Blaine knew that. Blaine wanted to have someone who would help him, someone he could talk about Jules with, someone to worry with him how fast Jules was growing, someone to celebrate his son's good grades or first recital.

Blaine bit his lips, uncertain of what he wanted to do.

Kurt woke up and smiled sleepily at him, waving his hand before rolling Jules to the side and placing a blanket over him.

"Hi." Kurt whispered, not wanting to wake up the child. They walked to the kitchen and Kurt scratched his head in front of the mess. "Yeah, we cooked a little. Turn out Jules is as excited when he is cooking than we he goes grocery shopping."

"Ah." Blaine scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes a little. "Bad choice of activity, I should've warned you." They both laughed at that andstarted cleaning the kitchen a little.

It was as domestic as it could be, and Blaine didn't feel like he was giving uphis independence. What he had always done for Jules was to work hard to be able to always give him what was best. Jules being able to live with both his fathers was what was best for him. He deserved the right to have his family all together for at least once in his life, and he deserved the right to know his father.

"We'll move in." Blaine blurted out. Kurt stopped instantly and looked at Blaine in confusion. "If your offer still stands and you still want us to, we'll move in with you."


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to? Seriously?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes, I think it's something we could work around. There are things that need to be addressed first, but overall, yes. Yes, I'm serious." Kurt carefully put the plate he was holding in the sink and nodded at Blaine.

"Let's go to another room to talk. Jules only fell asleep half an hour ago and I'd like it if it stayed that way." Blaine chuckled at that and followed Kurt into one of the guest rooms.

"Hard day with him?"

"Well, I didn't know that a boy his age could run that fast and spread dough as quickly as he did. But turns out your son is one of a kind and we only managed to cook half of the batter we actually prepared. The rest ended up in my hair or on his clothes." Kurt silently closed the door but not completely so they could hear if the boy woke up.

"Grocery shopping and cooking aren't the most calming activities. But neither of you died so I guess it was a success in the end?"

"It was nice, yeah. Tiring as hell but nice." They both sat on the bed, smiling awkwardly and trying to come up with something to say. It wasn't such an easy change to make especially given their situation and none of them knew where to start the conversation.

"What would it entail, then?" Blaine finally asked after few seconds of silence.

"Well, you and Jules could live here, you would both have your own room and it would be like being flatmates except that we're both adult and Jules is a child."

" _Our_ child." Blaine pointed, knowing perfectly well that Kurt had never talked about Jules in those terms.

"Uh, yes, exactly."

"Still not saying it?"

"I'm trying, I know it's just baby steps but I'm trying." Blaine smiled and nodded at Kurt, taking his hands and squeezing it.

"It's alright, it takes time, especially after…" Blaine took a deep breath and continued. "Especially when someone just dropped that bomb after so many years." This time it was Kurt's turn to squeeze Blaine's hands. It was the most they had done in terms of touching since their encounter two weeks before and Kurt couldn't help but notice how even after all those years It was still amazing how his hands fit so well into Blaine's.

"Okay well, um, what would this mean then? Where does that leave us? Jules, me you?" Kurt cocked his head to the side and bit his bottom lip in worry.

"It would be like a trial? For us, as a …family?" Blaine's eyes widened in shock at the word. He didn't expect Kurt to use it that quickly or to mention it at all. But there it was, the word was out there, heavy with meaning.

"Okay. Let's give this a try then. But what will happen in three or four months time, what will happen when you'll have to leave?" Kurt didn't say that it was more likely to be in two months rather than three. It was not what the conversation was about.

"I didn't think that far." Kurt admitted, worried that it might be the point where Blaine stopped all conversation and refused altogether.

"We need to be careful then, because we need to explain the situation to Jules and it has to be clear for him. He is a boy and we can't just change his world and then change it back again just because we don't know what we're doing." There was no reproach in Blaine's voice. It was just a discussion with warning between two adults, two parents about how to best handle a tricky situation. Kurt liked it. He liked how everything seemed important, how every little detail mattered. He liked how Blaine was worried about his child and didn't think for one second about himself. Kurt had always known that Blaine was selfless but witnessing it was something Kurt didn't know how to respond to.

"I know and you're right. He is not a doll we can carry back and forth. Blaine? What do you want out of this?" Kurt didn't know why he was asking. Everything felt a little too surreal and right now maybe he just needed to know something concrete out of everything else to ground him. The past two weeks had been a rollercoaster of emotion and he needed to know that he wasn't the only one.

"I want to give Jules and you a chance to get to know each other like a father and his child would. I want to give Jules a safer place to live even if it's for a very short period of time. I want to settle all of this." Blaine waved his hand in the air to motion the whole situation and the mess they were trying to solve. "It's been a tough couple of weeks, hell it's been rough for six years. We all deserve a break for a while." Blaine smiled shyly, hoping that maybe those reasons were good enough for Kurt.

"What about you?" Blaine wondered after a while.

"I want to be able to get to know Jules a little bit better and if we're being completely honest then I guess I wanted you and him to live in safer place. All my reason are a little selfish but I want to be honest." Blaine nodded but didn't say anything else. Kurt brought up the topic of finance since they were both going to live under the same roof. It was decided that they would split the check when it comes to groceries but Blaine and Jules wouldn't pay anything else for the rent or the charges since they were still paying for their own flat. Blaine didn't agree easily about everything but in the end agreed that they would pay in function of their incomes.

They finished talking around midnight and both agreed that it would be for the best if Jules and Blaine just slept in. Blaine carefully took his son off the couch and put him into one of the guest rooms.

"Here," Kurt said while extending his arms, full of clothes. "I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to sleep in your work clothes." Blaine's eyes traveled from Kurt's to the clothes and he took them carefully before thanking the man. The minute they were both safely in their own room Kurt couldn't help but think how Blaine was going to sleep in his clothes and would wake up in them in the morning. It was too much for the man, it was too much and at the same time it almost felt right. Kurt shook his head to clear it and went directly to bed, not wanting to dwell too much on the significance of all this.

When Kurt woke up the next morning Jules was already eating his breakfast at the counter, perched on a stool and his mouth full of cereal. Blaine offered him a cup of coffee and gently ran his hand through Jules' hair.

Again Kurt couldn't help but notice how it all felt so domestic and how not scary it was.

"Jules, Monkey? Stop stuffing your mouth. Kurt and I have something to tell you." The boy took a last bite of his breakfast, just in case, and put the spoon on the counter ready to listen. "Kurt do you want to tell him or do you want me to do it?"

"Go ahead." Kurt gently said, completely afraid that he would announce it wrong to the boy.

"Okay." Blaine turned Jules so the boy would be facing him. "You know how you always wanted to know your P- Kurt. How you always wanted to know Kurt?" Blaine waited for someone to call him on his tongue slip but the little boy only nodded and Kurt didn't say a word, so he continued. "Well, we thought that the best way to get to know him would be if you and I moved in here. What do you think? You'll get a bigger room, a big screen TV for My Little Pony and you'll see Kurt everyday for a while." Kurt held his breath, stress quickly settling in his stomach. He knew that if the boy said no, Blaine wouldn't force him. Jules turned his eyes to him and Kurt awkwardly smiled and waved.

"For real?" the little boy asked.

"For real, Monkey. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" the little boy hopped off his stool and ran around the flat, arms flying in the air and screaming at the top of his lungs before disappearing into a room and coming back into the living room only to disappear into another one, still yelling.

"I think he is happy about the new arrangement." Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes at his child's behavior.

"You sure?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

They spent all the free time they had for two days traveling back and forth between Blaine's flat and Kurt's to take everything they needed. It was mostly clothes and toys but they seemed to forget something every single time.

Wednesday night was their first night in all together and Blaine didn't have to work. They ordered take out and listened to Jules going on and on for hours about what he did at school and about his friends before watching him literally pass out on the couch in barely two minutes.

Blaine carried him into his bedroom while Kurt cleaned the living room.

"So, how are you feeling after your own Stormaggedon spent the evening talking your ears off?" Blaine wondered.

"It was different. Good different though, I could get used to it." Blaine smiled broadly at him and settled on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand. Kurt followed shortly, obviously exhausted from his day.

"So how was work?" Blaine enquired before taking a sip of his wine.

"Horrible? No not really. It's just the first time I'm that much in charge and everyone is constantly asking after me. It's exhausting but it's good. I like that. What about you?"

"We spent the day tidying Jules' toys and watching cartoons."

"He is amazing, Blaine."

"Thanks," the man answered blushing a little. "half of the credit goes to you, though."

"Uh, yes, no. I mean that you raised him well." Kurt internally rolled his eyes at himself. He was tired of his own mess and about the fact that he was not even able to deal with one little comment.

"Kurt can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you tell anyone in your family?" At the question Kurt started coughing loudly.

"I-" the man answered with a strangled voice. "No, I didn't tell anyone yet." Blaine mouthed a silent "oh" before looking down at his glass, not saying anything else.

"Everything happened a little too fast but I want to tell Finn first. He knows how to keep a secret until I tell my dad. He's gotten much better since high school about spilling the beans." At that both men laughed a little, remembering how bad Finn was at keeping secrets.

"Do you want me to be here to help you?" Blaine offered not exactly sure how Kurt wanted to do that.

"I think I want to tell him alone and maybe if he is okay with all this, make him meet Jules."

"That's a good idea. Would you want me to take Jules out while you're talking to him and we could come back when you're done or when he wants to meet him."

"That, that would actually be perfect." They continued to talk about Finn and Rachel, Blaine asking about them and how they were before moving to Jules' schedule and who was going to bring him up to school and who would pick him up.

* * *

When Kurt went home on Friday night, dinner was already ready and he could hear Jules' little bare feet running on the floor. The boy stopped in front of him frowning and Kurt smiled at him. As much as it had been and still was hard to acknowledge that this boy was his, Kurt felt that his heart was expanding every single day to fit the affection he had for the boy.

"You." Jules started, pointing a little finger at Kurt, poking him on the leg. "You forgot me and I had to eat my snack alone before Daddy picked me up. Unc'e Bas is bad at me-sitting but he never forgets me."

Kurt blanched at the words before seeing Blaine walking behind Jules and hauling him up into his arms.

"Kurt?"

"Did I… Did I really?" Kurt's face was morphing into a mix of horror and self-loathing. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, I think you did." Blaine winced in sympathy, mocking the man a little. "Also, I think you're going to want to put yourself together because it's not the only surprise of the day."

"What-"

"Kurt, man, there is a child in your place and I swear he scares me as much as you do!" Finn walked into the entryway, which was starting to get a little crowded.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, shaking his head at the nonsense of the situation. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not the proper way to greet your brother!"

"Why don't we take this to the living room?" Blaine offered, leading Finn back to where they had been sitting minutes ago, mouthing a "we'll talk about this" at Kurt.

Kurt gulped, he didn't know if he was more mortified about forgetting to pick Jules up from school or embarrassed about the way Finn was going to find out.

Kurt shook off his coat and quickly made his way to the living room, not wanting Finn and Blaine to stay alone together for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Remember that reviews warm my heart and make me smile like crazy


	11. Chapter 11

"So, um, Finn. Do you want something to drink? Maybe?" Kurt asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants and walking into the living room. Blaine was sitting on a couch with Jules cuddled up against his side, Finn sitting on the couch in front of them.

"I'm good, man." Kurt sat awkwardly next to Finn, all the men looking at each other without knowing where to start.

"Maybe you'd like some privacy. Come on, Jules, let's go to your room." Blaine said, tapping his son gently on the shoulder. They both walked to Jules' room, closing the door behind them to give the two brothers all the privacy they needed.

"Kurt, what the hell, dude?" Finn asked the second the door was shut.

"Well, bro" Kurt insisted on the nickname before going on. "Blaine and his son are living here for as long as I'll be in New York."

"Yes, thank you. I gathered that much. I'm not an idiot. Why are they, though?" Kurt grimaced at the question and fidgeted on the couch.

"Well, you see…"

"Kurt."

"Yes?"

"Just say it." Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth, playing with a wrinkle on his pants.

"Finn you have to promise not to say anything to Dad. Not until I do, alright? And also, I'd like you not to judge or yell." Finn made a cross over his heart with his finger solemnly.

"Why can't I yell?"

"Because whatever you'll have to say, and especially if it's not positive, I don't want Jules to hear it." Finn's face contorted in confusion, waiting for more information from his brother.

"Okay, alright. So… um. Jules is my… I'm his father."

"You're his what?" Finn whispered loudly.

"His father. Blaine got pregnant and we were working on the photoshoot together and this is where we met again and then I met Jules."

"So you didn't know you had a child until what? Two weeks ago? And Blaine is also Jules' father."

"Exactly. Everything is still pretty new to me and I wanted to tell you I just didn't have time and I was also afraid of how you'd react."

"I don't like it." Finn said with finality in his voice.

"What don't you like?"

"It's weird; this is just really weird, man." Kurt looked over to Jules' room to see if the door was still shut.

"Yes, it is as you put it, weird. It's also what it is, Finn. I really need your support here." Kurt pleaded, wishing more than anything that Finn's kind heart would for once be on his side.

"But there's like, a tiny human in your flat and man, it's really really scary how like you he is!" Finn exclaimed, completely in shock.

"I kn- wait, he is?" Kurt asked, bewildered at Finn's comment.

"Yeah man, he has the eyes and he is a little um… he orders people around and he makes snarky comments. This little dude is a mini version of you!" Finn said earnestly to Kurt who was grinning unconsciously.

"Are you okay with this?" Kurt wondered, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"Not really, it's weird and I don't understand everything, but what's new, ya know? But if you need me, I'll be here man. You're my brother and I love you." Finn leaned and hugged Kurt tightly, patting him forcefully on the back. They talked some more, essentially Kurt answered all the questions Finn had and when the man left Kurt felt like he had been grilled, which was probably the case. Kurt closed the door and suddenly remembered that he had forgotten Jules at school and he still had to face Blaine about that.

Kurt took a deep breath, exhaustion finally settling into his body. Kurt ran a hand over his tired eyes and started to wash his and Finn's glasses.

Blaine must have heard Finn leave because soon after the door closed, he made his way to the kitchen, hopping on a stool and watching Kurt.

Kurt turned his back to the sink, leaning on it and gripping the edge with his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to, I just… I have no excuses. It's… I'm a terrible father." Blaine's mouth formed a perfect "o" when Kurt said the word father but he didn't comment on it and instead reached out to touch Kurt's arms.

"Kurt, it happens. Don't be too harsh on yourself, okay?" Kurt frowned at Blaine. This was exactly the kind of situation Blaine had warned him about, had told him he would tear him to pieces if they happened.

"You're not mad?" Kurt questioned cautiously, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I… That would be hypocritical of me to be mad at you, to be honest." Blaine shook his head a little and shrugged at a confused Kurt. "I forgot Jules at his activities one Saturday afternoon. He waited for me for two hours." Blaine bit his lip in shame before bursting into laughter with Kurt.

"Two hours? Blaine what were you doing?"

"I was napping, alright? It happens to the best of us!" They both laughed some more, Kurt making fun of Blaine lightly.

"We'll just put a schedule on the fridge and set up a google calendar. That way neither of us will forget, alright?

"Sounds good to me." Kurt answered, feeling slightly better. "Is Jules asleep?"

"Ah yes. He fell asleep a long time ago."

Kurt looked over at Jules's room and tried not to be too disappointed the little boy hadn't said goodnight to him.

The next morning when Kurt opened the door of his room, Jules was already in the kitchen eating his cereal. Blaine poured him a cup of coffee and handed him the milk.

"Did you sleep well, Jules?" Kurt asked to the little boy.

"It was okay. Can I go brush my teeth now, Daddy?" The child barely looked at Kurt before turning to his father waiting for him to answer. Blaine nodded and Jules walked to the bathroom, not saying much more to Kurt.

Kurt sighed before taking another gulp of his coffee. Blaine offered a supportive smile before going to the bathroom as well to see if Jules needed help. Kurt stayed in the kitchen, alone. He still didn't know what his place was in the sort-of family they had. Blaine was trying to give him some space but Kurt could see that it was quite the adjustment for him and his fatherly instincts often took the best of him, as for Jules, well the boy had been open at first but the more Kurt tried the more the little boy distanced himself from him.

Jules reappeared, ready to go to school with his bag on his back. Kurt took one last sip and grabbed his coat. He opened the door and they both stepped out of the flat. They didn't say a word to each other all the way to Jules's school, and Kurt tried to think of something, anything that the boy had talked about and that he might want to talk about but nothing came to his mind. After a while it seemed pointless to say anything, the silence between them kept them company all the way to school.

"Have a good day, Jules." Kurt said, starting to kneel to kiss or hug the boy but the child ran to the school, not saying a word to him and immediately joining his friends. Kurt watched him smiling and greeting his friends for a minute before turning back and making his way to work.

* * *

Kurt went home one night that week sure that it wasn't his turn to pick up Jules. He had been checking at least twenty times each day just to be sure. He silently hung his coat up and took his shoes off. He crossed the living room to Jules's room where he could hear voices.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong?" Kurt stopped at the door, his body hidden behind a wall.

"Why would you think you did something wrong, Monkey?" Kurt heard Blaine asked.

"Because Papa doesn't like me." Jules sadly answered and Kurt brought a hand to his mouth, his heart breaking at the sorrow in the child's voice. He could almost picture the big tears in his eyes.

"Papa likes you, Jules. He likes you a lot. Why do you think he doesn't?" Love, I love him Kurt corrected Blaine in his head, not correcting him about the term Papa.

"Because he forgot me at school and, and he doesn't kiss me good night." The little boy said between two sobs. "He never does anything with me, Daddy." A silent tear rolled on Kurt's cheek. The man wiped it quickly, furious at himself for making the boy feel that way and even questioning his affection for him.

He silently walked back to the door and this time closed it loudly, making his presence known after having taken some time to compose himself.

* * *

In the middle of the week after, Kurt and Blaine plopped down on the couch after Blaine had put Jules to bed. They both sat there, exhausted from their day at work.

"It feels like I haven't been out in forever. Don't get me wrong it's nice coming home to you and Jules and being all together is sweet. But we aren't thirty yet and I feel like a forty year old." Kurt moaned, his back finally relaxing after being tensed all day.

"The joy of parenthood."

"What do you do when you go out to relax?" Kurt asked. After all he had never been part of Blaine's adult life, and didn't know what the man liked to do to relax or the type of place he liked to go. He didn't want to assume either, they had gone out once when they were teenagers and it hadn't gone all that great.

"I go to the park with Jules." Blaine answered and Kurt wondered for a second if the man had understood his question.

"No, I mean, with your friends? At night? What do you do to relax and unwind?"

"I… well. I don't?" Blaine blushed a little and Kurt crooked an eyebrow at him.

"You don't go out?"

"No."

"Like never?"

"No." Kurt hummed at that and studied the man sat next to him.

"Is it because you don't like it?"

"I wouldn't really know. I went clubbing once or twice with Jeff and Nick but that's about it. I have Jules to take care of and I didn't exactly have money to spare on clubbing and dancing and partying. So, yeah." Blaine finished, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't you think it could be healthy for you to go out sometimes and not be a parent?"

"You sound like Wes." Blaine giggled and then nodded. "Of course it would. I just never really tried or had the chance to."

"Well, we've been doing nothing be go to work and go home for two weeks now. I think it's time we go out. Tomorrow night we're going out!" Kurt exclaimed, only seeing how his words could be taken after he said it. "We both need a friend night out." The man added in a rush. Blaine seemed to hesitate and didn't agree for a while. Kurt pouted a little and finally Blaine gave in.

"We'll need a baby sitter, though."

* * *

On Saturday night Kurt and Blaine were getting ready after explaining for an hour or so to Jules why he wasn't coming. The bell rang and Kurt made his way to the door. He opened it and instantly stiffened.

"What are you doing here Smythe?" Kurt gritted out between his teeth. The other man forced his way into the flat and started taking his coat off.

"I'm here to babysit Jules like always. Also, nice pants." Sebastian smirked and continued to walk into the flat. Kurt looked quickly at himself before shaking his head and following the man.

"No you're not. Dave is supposed to babysit Jules." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Sebastian to explain himself.

"Blaine called me this morning, I had to cancel a date to babysit the spawn and now you're telling me I could be getting some?"

"Unc'e Bas!" Jules yelled, running to the man. Kurt eyed Sebastian as Blaine also made his way into the living room.

"Hi Jules. Blaine, looking hot." Kurt rolled his eyes in anger when he saw a blush creeping over Blaine's cheeks. Once again the bell rang and Kurt went to open the door, this time to reveal Dave.

"Hi, Kurt." The man greeted before waiting for Kurt to invite him in, because he had manners.

"Hi Dave. Thank you so much for agreeing to this. I called Santana but she and Dani already had something to do and well, I didn't say anything to Rachel yet so she and Finn were out of the equation." Kurt took the man's coat and lead him into the living room where Jules was already playing with Sebastian.

"I'm sorry though, apparently there was a misunderstanding and Sebastian Smythe is here too to watch over Jules." Kurt warned seconds before Dave and Sebastian looked at each other. Sebastian grinned at Dave and eyed him before standing up and making his way to the man to shake his hand.

"Hello, Dave." Sebastian said, keeping the man's hand in his a lot longer than what was necessary. Dave looked between their clasped hands, Kurt and then Blaine before shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Sebastian."

"Long time no see. I'm sure we can make the best of tonight's situation. Blaine, Kurt" Sebastian turned to see the two other men in the room. "You were already on your way, right?"

Sebastian almost threw them out of the flat without letting them say anything more than just their hellos.

"I thought I was supposed to call a babysitter." Blaine said while they were walking to the subway.

"I thought I had to as well. I'm worried about them two in the same room." Kurt said twisting his head to the building they could no longer see.

"Well, I think the way Sebastian behaves is an indication that they are going to be alright. He seemed friendly." Blaine offered, seeing how uncomfortable Kurt was.

"He seemed a little too friendly if you want my opinion." Blaine eyed Kurt and bow his head down.

"Are you jealous?" Blaine asked in a whispered as if he didn't want Kurt to hear the question.

"Jealous? No, I'm not. I just know that Dave isn't the one night stand kind of guy and I think that after his attempt to… you know, I realized he might not be as tough as everyone thinks."

"They'll be fine. Come on." Blaine lead their way into the subway.

* * *

"So, Dave." Sebastian said to the man, the second he closed the door on the two other men.

"Um, yes?" Sebastian sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Dave walked towards it and sat next to the other man.

"Tell me more about you. We have years to catch up on." Sebastian put a hand on the bridge of the couch, behind Dave's head and leaned closer to him. Dave moved his head back to put some space between Sebastian and himself, not used to having someone that close.

"There isn't much to say. Shouldn't we take care of Jules?" Dave asked to put the attention on something other than himself. Sebastian felt how uncomfortable the man was and stood up, putting a lingering hand on Dave's shoulder.

"You're right. Let's make something to eat. Anything you like in particular?"

They cooked together, Sebastian making sure to always have a part of his body touching a part of Dave's body and even if Dave's body was stiff at first, the more they talked the more he started to warm up to Sebastian and welcomed the touches. Sebastian tried not to be too heavy with the stupid lines and instead took a real interest in the other man, listening to him and asking questions here and there to get to know him a little more. And the more he found out about Dave the more Sebastian wanted to know. They had parted way as stupid teenagers with too many demons and problems to solve and in his mind it was this image that Sebastian had of Dave. But as the evening passed the image was starting to change, to evolve into the image of a man, a strong man who was kind and funny, a shy strong man and Sebastian found himself completely enthralled with Dave.

Dave sported a blush the entire evening, not used to having someone looking at him the way Sebastian was looking at him, not used to having someone listening to him the way Sebastian was. Dave had never been anyone's type, not really. But the way Sebastian's eyes fell on him made him feel that maybe, it was about to change. He could feel that Sebastian's behavior had changed between the first half hour of the evening and the rest of it and Dave found himself confused and curious about it.

Neither of them said a thing when Sebastian turned into a cuddle monster right after he read Jules his bedtime story and hugged the child until he fell asleep. They both moved back to the couch and continued to talk, this time Dave didn't shy away from Sebastian's touch and instead let the man take his hand in his for the rest of the time they had together.

* * *

In the meantime Kurt and Blaine had made their way to a calm little bar where they were both drinking wine and talking lightly. Kurt found himself at ease sitting in front of Blaine, talking about their works. Blaine told him about the worst customer he ever had at the bar and they both laughed at that. Blaine told him about the people that came by all the time and how they all loved talking to him and how much he liked listening to them. They both ordered another glass of wine, and Kurt talked about the magazine and how everything was falling into place after a week of problems and people running everywhere. Blaine seemed pleased to see that his work was used and appreciated so Kurt continued to tell him about it. They talked for two hours straight, secure in their booth.

After two hours of talking and drinking they both stumbled out of the bar, not ready to go back to the flat. Kurt giddily took Blaine's hand and lead him to a club a couple of blocks away. They quickly made their way to the club and gave their coats to a nice lady before walking to the bar. It was loud and crowded and Kurt didn't let go of Blaine's hand, leading him to the bar. He ordered shots for them both and placed one in Blaine's hand. They drank two more before feeling their heads buzzing pleasantly with all the alcohol and the music.

"The guy over there has been looking at you since we walked in. You should go." Kurt said to Blaine, his mouth near to the other man's ear. Blaine turned his eyes and indeed a tanned and tall man was looking at him. His mind confused with alcohol Blaine made his way to the man and started dancing with him. It didn't take long before Kurt also found someone to dance with, his body rolling and undulating to the music. It was a gay club and soon enough Kurt found himself dancing between two men, their chests bare. They all danced together, grinding all against each other, the movement not completely coordinated because of the alcohol. Kurt took the man's head in front of him and lead him to the man behind him, making them kiss before dancing away while the two men started making out. Kurt danced with a girl, letting her press her breasts against his chest and letting her kiss him, her mouth tasting like berries and alcohol before she turned and started dancing with her girlfriend again. Kurt twisted and danced with himself for few seconds, listening to the music and nothing else. When he opened his eyes Blaine was in front him, dancing with an overly muscled man. Kurt walked to him and placed his hands on Blaine's waist and stepping closer to him.

"Hi there stranger," Kurt said to Blaine, his chest to his back. Blaine twisted his head to see that it was indeed Kurt and started rolling his body with Kurt's, both in sync with the music. The man who was dancing with Blaine excused himself letting the two men dancing together. Their heads were buzzing with alcohol and they were sweating from too much dancing already but Blaine flushed his back to Kurt's chest, moving his body against Kurt's, grinding his ass against Kurt's crotch.

Kurt felt his cock growing hard with arousal every time Blaine grinded back against him. He made Blaine turn and face him, they locked eyes and Kurt placed a leg in between Blaine's legs, using his hand to make the man step closer to him. They started dancing like that, their bodies moving against each other. Blaine's head rolled backward in pleasure every time Kurt rocked against him, pushing against his growing erection. They were almost barely aware of what they were doing, tiredness and alcohol mixing together and making their mind mush, the loud pounding of the music and the secure blanket of the partial light clouding their judgment even more.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's back, making them flush against other as they grinded against each other, their heads hidden against the other's neck. Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's breath against his neck and he wondered how Blaine's lips would feel on his skin, how Blaine's mouth would move against his bare neck. Kurt started to mouth Blaine's sweaty skin right behind his ear, biting lightly and running a teasing tongue to soothe the sensitive skin and every time he bit Blaine whined into his ear, making them rock harder against each other. Kurt continued to tease Blaine, making the man fall apart under his touch with small moans just for Kurt to hear.

Kurt found himself needing more; he needed to touch Blaine, to hear all the noises he was making. His skin was on fire and too tight and Kurt needed, he needed Blaine. Kurt took Blaine's hand and licked near the man's ear before saying to him.

"I want you, Blaine. Come on." Blaine followed him willingly as they made their way to a private bathroom Kurt knew about. The door was painted in black just like the rest of the wall and Kurt opened it, letting them both come in before shutting and locking it. They could still hear the music and Kurt pushed Blaine against the door, his face to it. Blaine grinded back, pushing his ass against Kurt's erection. They continued to dance like that for few more minutes, Kurt's hand on Blaine's waist, following his every movement as Blaine thrust back against Kurt until they were both moaning in want.

Kurt's hand made his way around Blaine's body and he put the heel of his hand on Blaine's erection, putting some pressure on it and Blaine's head fell against Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh god, Kurt. Please, please, please. Want you." Blaine begged, rocking into Kurt's hand, yearning for some friction.

"How do you want me Blaine?" Kurt asked, blindly opening Blaine's pants and pushing them down. "Do you want me to use your ass to get myself off?" Kurt asked, ridding himself of his pants as well and pushing his hard cock in between Blaine's cheeks.

"Oh, _oh_." Blaine whined, letting Kurt use his body however he wanted. "Tell me, Blaine. What do you want?" Kurt whispered into the man's ear, thrusting his cock up.

"Want, want you to, uh, Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine screamed in pleasure as the tip of Kurt's cock brushed against his rim. "Want you to use me, to touch me, please please please."

Kurt bit Blaine's neck again, sucking a dark and purpling bruise on it. Blaine was writhing beneath him, his hands braced against the door to help him stand.

Kurt spat into his hand and pushed his hand in between Blaine's thighs, wetting them and teasing Blaine's balls without giving the man any release.

Kurt took his erection in his hand, spreading the pre-come over himself. He gently pushed Blaine's legs together, mouth at the base of his neck.

"You ready?"

"Yes, Kurt. Just do something. Please." Blaine begged again, his cock flushed hard against his stomach, still untouched. Kurt thrusted between Blaine's legs, his cock massaging his balls with every thrust and Blaine moaned loudly, his head rolling back in pleasure. Kurt's hands found Blaine's waist as he pushed hard in the warm heat of Blaine's thighs.

"God, Blaine. So good, so so good." Kurt's hand teased Blaine's stomach, before pinching one of his nipples and Blaine screamed in pleasure. Kurt remembered how sensitive they were and started massaging and pinching them some more, his hips still rocked hard in between Blaine's thighs and Blaine's head rolled on Kurt's shoulder, his mouth opened but not eliciting any sound anymore as Blaine rode the waves of pleasure coming from Kurt's cock against his balls and the over-sensitivity of his nipples. Blaine was desperate, desperate to get Kurt to touch him, to palm him and stroke his cock until he was coming hard in his hand, desperate to feel Kurt coming against his thighs.

"Kurt." Blaine barely said, as Kurt thrusted hard against him, his orgasm building in his stomach and Kurt couldn't wait any longer, he needed to feel Blaine, needed to touch him and to make him fall apart. Kurt took Blaine's erection in his hand and started jerking him fast.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he spilled come all over Kurt's hand, his orgasm so intense that he almost passed out. Kurt rocked fervently few more time before coming on Blaine's thigh, his cry muffled as he hid his face into Blaine's hair. They both panted, their breathing uneven as they stayed close to each other.

They were both feeling vulnerable and neither felt like moving, so they just stayed against each other, Kurt's hands hugging Blaine's from behind, his face in the crook of the man's neck as Blaine leaned his forehead against the door, his hand holding Kurt's head against his neck. They stayed silent, trying to calm their quickly beating hearts, their heads now clean from alcohol as they started to realize what they had just done. Kurt liked having sex, he had some one night stands, very few boyfriends but he had never felt as vulnerable as raw from emotion as he was feeling right now with Blaine. He wished they could stay like that the rest of the evening but some loud knocking against the door forced them to dress back and opened the door. Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's arm before linking their fingers and leading them outside. They hailed a cab and stayed silent the whole ride to the flat.

When they got to the flat Jules was already in bed, Sebastian and Dave in a deep conversation, both sitting closer than ever. They all bid their goodbyes, Sebastian watching Kurt and Blaine with wide eyes when he took a seconds to really looked at them before mouthing a shocked "seriously?" at Blaine who merely shrugged and closed the door behind the two men.

They didn't talk about what had happened and instead said goodnight to each other before going to their own rooms.

Kurt lay in bed, not able to fall asleep, wishing that Blaine could be next to him. He hadn't planned for the evening to go that way. He knew he couldn't blame everything on the alcohol and the sense of security and domesticity he had felt for a week now. It just wasn't his body that needed release. Kurt knew he was attracted to Blaine, of course he was, he just wasn't sure it was for good reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really looking forward to write this chapter, I hope you liked it as much as I did while writing it!  
> Until next time, lovely people.
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

They tiptoed around each other for a couple of days, blushing every time their fingers touched, whenever they held each other's gaze for a little too long and when they were in the other's way and stepped to the side at the same time.

Kurt was still confused about what had happened the night they had gone out. He knew that he liked the bond they were all sharing more and more, the almost-family they were creating little by little. He knew that having Blaine helping him become a parent and just having him here was bound to cloud his mind. It was nice, more than nice actually, but Kurt was having issues separating the things he liked about their family and what was inherent to Blaine and not their situation. He didn't know if Blaine felt the same way and didn't want to bring it up, not ready to talk about it. Besides, Kurt liked seeing Blaine blush, it was a good look on him.

What was also always in Kurt's mind was what he had heard Jules tell his father. The little boy was feeling like he had done something wrong, that Kurt didn't like him and it was all because of how Kurt was behaving toward him. He was trying, he repeated to himself, but apparently just trying wasn't good enough. He needed to really behave like a father with Jules, because Kurt didn't want the child to feel like he didn't like him or that he was doing something wrong. He just couldn't have that. Kurt thought hard about what the child might want to do or how to show him that he liked him. Kurt played several scenarios in his head, wishing that one of them would actually work.

* * *

Kurt planned what was, according to him, the best plan ever. It was basic but the man was absolutely sure that it would work. On his way back from work, Kurt stopped at a toy store and wandered around. It had been a good plan until now. Kurt found himself walking in circles in the shop, seeing toys that he thought Jules might like before doubting himself and putting it down. He stayed in the store for an hour and a half, picking at least ten toys before putting them back. Kurt was pissed, not at the store but at himself, buying something was supposed to be fun and a way to show people that you knew them and liked them. But buying a present also included the part where you knew a little about the person you wanted to offer something to and obviously Kurt knew next to nothing about Jules. The man tried to make a list of everything he knew about Jules but not a lot came to his mind. In one last attempted Kurt walked to the plush aisle. His eyes wandered to the Winnie The Pooh plush, they were cute and one of them was even carrying a little jar of honey. Kurt found it adorable and grabbed it, asking for it to be wrapped.

Kurt waited for Jules to be in bed, after Blaine had kissed him goodnight until he walked into the room. Jules sat in his bed, not used to having Kurt there. Kurt's heart tightened at the incredulous look on Jules' face, he didn't want him being in the boy's room to be something so special, he wanted it to be normal, he wanted Jules not to think twice about it. Kurt forced a smile on his face and walked closer to Jules' bed.

"Hi there." Kurt whispered, because he hadn't thought about turning the light on and even if Jules' night light was on he still felt like he had to whisper.

"Hi." Jules answered, waiting for him to say something.

"I just wanted to tell you good night and also to give you this." Kurt pushed the gift into Jules' hands. The boy beamed at him before tearing the paper apart. The little boy's eyes illuminated instantly and he squeezed the bear against his little chest and face, flushing his cheek against it.

"It's beautiful." Jules said in awe, still not letting go of his new toy. "Can I keep it?"

"Of course, but first you have to name him." Kurt pressed a kiss into Jules' hair as the boy settled back into his bed.

"I thought his name was Winnie." Jules pointed out, his little brow furrowing. Kurt smiled at that and pushed his thumb into the frown to make it disappeared.

"Yes it is. But I thought maybe you'd like to name it differently."

"No, Winnie is perfect." Jules kissed his Winnie and smiled at Kurt." Thank you." The little boy whispered before turning his head into his pillow.

Kurt counted that has a win and decided that since it had been a huge success he had to continue. The next day Kurt brought back a little car to Jules who looked at it in confusion before saying a polite thank you and running back to his room. Blaine shrugged apologetically and bit his lip in sympathy for Kurt. On Wednesday Kurt brought back a book about dinosaurs and once again Jules only said thank you because his father mouthed it to him behind Kurt's back. Blaine didn't know what was going on, but he was starting to get an idea. On Thursday Kurt came back with tiny boxing gloves Blaine let him offer it to Jules who gently took it from Kurt and went to his room to put it away with the other gift that Kurt had offered the day before. Jules wasn't warming up though, Kurt knew better than to rush this but he had thought that maybe the gift would help Jules see that he liked him and that the little boy had nothing to fear. Instead Kurt had the feeling that Jules was starting to think that he was stupid or that he was like this awkward aunt or uncle that you tried to avoid at all costs during family meetings because they wanted to kiss you on the mouth or ask you about your love life and smelled like naphthalene and lavender. Kurt went to Jules' room that night to kiss him goodnight, this was the only thing he was sure about because every time he entered the room, the little boy tried to hide his smile into his pillow, pretending that he was asleep. Kurt caught the heapof untouched toys in a corner of Jules' room and the man winced at the sight. Even with the best intentions he was still doing a pretty bad job at being a father.

Kurt walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Blaine, putting his head on the man's shoulder, searching for sympathy and affection after what he had saw. He didn't think about the fact that it was Blaine, he had felt Blaine falling apart under his body just a few night ago, he definitely didn't think about it and stayed like that until Blaine took his hand in his and started rubbing circles with his thumb on Kurt's hand.

"What's going on, Kurt?"

"I think Jules hates me." Blaine laughed a little at that and shifted to put an arm around Kurt and brought him closer to him, Kurt took this as an invitation and snuggled into Blaine's side.

"You know what? I think I had the exact same conversation with our son few days ago." Blaine mocked gently. "You two are just two drama kings and also bad at communication."

"Am not." Kurt weakly argued.

"And apparently you're the same age. Congrats." Kurt shoved Blaine as the man erupted in laughter.

"You think you're so funny." Kurt pouted, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat on the couch facing Blaine.

"Seriously Kurt, besides your age problem, what's the matter?" Kurt glared one last time at Blaine for good measure before sighing loudly. His face shifted and suddenly Blaine could see how tired Kurt was, how rejected and powerless Kurt felt.

"I don't know what to do, it's just not… everything I do is wrong and I'm driving him away every time I try something. I'm looking at him every day and he's there, close but he is also completely out of my reach. I don't know how to interact with Jules and I don't know how to change that." Blaine moved closer to Kurt and gently offered his hand for Kurt to take, Blaine gently squeezed it and smiled in compassion.

"Not everything that you do is wrong, Kurt. Can I be blunt?"

"By all means." Kurt answered, despair in his voice.

"You're trying too hard, Kurt." The man eyed Blaine at that so he continued. "You're not trying to become his best friend here, you're trying to be his parent. And while being a parent doesn't mean that you can't be friendly with him there is also a line that you don't want to cross. He is almost six, Kurt, he isn't stupid and I'm almost sure he has picked up on what's going on."

"What's going on?" Kurt muttered.

"You're trying to buy him."

"I am so not trying to buy him." Kurt pointed vigorously but still tried to remain as quiet as possible so Jules wouldn't wake up. Blaine put his hands up in surrender and waited for Kurt to calm down.

"Okay, but still. It's very nice of you to buy him gifts, but one a day might be a little too much, don't you think?"

"Blaine, I don't know him, I can't talk to him, we don't have the same interests. How is he supposed to love me if I don't buy him presents?"

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to pull a Burt Hummel, then." Blaine answered cockily. Kurt once again glared at him but this time Blaine could see that he had caught his attention.

"What's that?"

"A Burt Hummel, kind sir, is a situation when a father doesn't understand a single thing that's going on in his son's life but is still willing to support him, to love him and to listen to him anyway."

"Oh." Was Kurt's only answer. If he was thinking about it, it looked somewhat like his and his father's relationship. It had taken them a while to understand each other and work together perfectly but with Burt's patience and open mind it had been possible. "Do you think I should call my dad?"

"I think you should, but not only to seek advice." Blaine said, hinting that it was also time to talk to Burt about Jules.

"Okay, yeah I'll do it tomorrow." Kurt decided. "I still don't know what to do with Jules, and I do believe he hates me somehow." Kurt added, the playfulness of his tone hiding the fear behind his words. Blaine sighed and tilted his head to the side.

"Okay, there is something you need to know." Blaine adjusted his position on the couch earning Kurt's full attention again. "Jules loves you, he worships you and adores you and nothing you can do or say will change that."

"He stopped calling me Papa." Kurt pointed out, not exactly knowing why. Well actually it had been bothering him since the little boy had stopped and it was like an itch in his chest and mind that just wouldn't go away. Blaine rolled his eyes at the comment and continued.

"He stopped because he saw how uncomfortable you were with him calling you that. Now let me talk." Kurt didn't have time to answer to that and Blaine talked again. "When he was around three, Jules wrote you a letter. He colored a piece of paper in bright pink and he used his most beautiful purple Sharpie to write it. In the excitement, he put so much glitter on the card that somehow he got some all over his hair and his cardigan and his face. It was a mess." Blaine chuckled fondly at the memory. "he had drawn with his Sharpie all over the paper and had left just one tiny space for me to write what he was dictated me. He asked me to write down: I love you Papa, wherever you are."

Kurt smiled hopefully at the story, recognizing Jules in all his magnificence - also Kurt didn't think that there was something as too much glitter.

"That's not it. Last year for Christmas he asked to bake cookies, he ordered me not to eat any of them and he didn't touch them as well. On Christmas eve, he put a little bow around some of them and placed them right next to the tree with a little note attached. There were several hearts drawn on the note and he told me that he knew you were watching over him every day and every night. He told me that it was alright if you weren't here because you were a CIA agent or an astronaut and he knew you had put webcams in our flat to look after him. He already didn't believe in Santa anymore but he believed in you. He loves you, Kurt, more than anything and I think you are starting to really like as well and if you look closely you'll see that you two have lots of things in common.

"He thought I was a CIA agent?" Kurt asked, bewilderment and shock written all over his face. Blaine burst out of laughing at that, clutching his side.

"Ah yeah, yeah he did and let me tell you that his story about having webcam all over our flat creeped me out for days!"

"And he baked me cookies?"

"He did that too."

Kurt stayed silent for a few seconds, replaying what Blaine had just told him in his head. After a while Kurt started smiling and he kept the smile on his face for the rest of the evening. When it was time to go to sleep Kurt almost asked Blaine to join him. It had been a tough evening and he wanted the company, he wanted someone to hug. He wanted the safety and the warmth of Blaine. Maybe it was just _Blaine_ that he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy!" Kurt woke up with a start at the yell. The man rushed out of his room and ran to Jules' where he could hear the little boy's muffled screams. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage and the panic had settled rapidly in his stomach; he entered the room quickly and found Blaine already next to the bed, trying to calm down the little boy.

Jules was writhing on his bed, looking still asleep, his little feet kicking and his face covered in tears. Kurt stood there in shock. It broke his heart and put him in a state of utter distress to see Jules being so affected. The little boy was hard to wake up and he was still yelling and kicking, Kurt felt helpless and he didn't like it. He was supposed to be able to help Jules with whatever was going on, and right now, in this situation he had no idea what to do.

"Blaine?" Kurt finally whispered, making his presence known. Blaine turned around and Kurt saw the sadness on Blaine's face.

"It's a night terror, it's happened in the past." Blaine tried again to wake his son up but instead the little boy just cried some more, his face blotchy with red spots because of how much he was fighting and screaming.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, it should stop in a couple of minutes." And indeed Jules stopped few minutes later, his little body still shivering as he woke up to see the two men in his room. Jules put his little hand over his heart which must have been beating erratically.

"Daddy, what happened?" Jules asked, instantly scared as he felt the tears on his face and not understanding why everyone was in his room.

"Shh. it's okay, Monkey." Blaine tried to reassure his son, engulfing him in a hug. "You scared us, you had another night terror."

"I don't remember." Jules let himself be hugged tightly. Kurt was still standing in the room, trying to calm his own heart and breathing, trying to understand that it was fine; everyone was fine. He didn't register moving but soon enough Kurt was rubbing his hands on Blaine and Jules' backs in circles. Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt who must have looked terrified. Jules rubbed his eyes and kissed Blaine then Kurt on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." The child said with shame.

"Hey, none of that. We know you didn't mean to, it's not your fault, alright?" Blaine tried to reassure him but it only resulted in fresh tears rolling down Jules' cheeks.

"Do you want to sleep with Daddy tonight?" Blaine offered and Jules instantly nodded at the proposition, rubbing his eyes again, his little bottom lip shivering as he tried not to let the tears roll down his cheeks. Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt and took the man's hand to get his attention.

"Kurt, do you want to join us as well?" Kurt was still terrified and shaken up by what had just happened and there was no way he was letting Jules out of his sight for the rest of the night, or the rest of his life for that matter.

"Yeah, okay. Come on buddy." Kurt stretched his arms open, he didn't have to wait long and Jules jumped in between them, jamming his little feet under his butt and on Kurt's arm as the man hauled him up. Kurt placed a kiss against Jules's temple as he tightly hugged the little boy.

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt took his hand and led them both to his room, they all crawled under the big blanket, Jules settling in the middle and his fathers forming a cocoon around him. The two men both lay on their sides, placing a protective arm around the boy and touching the other's arm with their hand.

Jules had been fast asleep, feeling sheltered in between the two bodies. Kurt and Blaine looked into each other eyes for a while, listening to the little noises Jules was making in his sleep. They stared at each other in silence, yearning for comfort after such an episode. Blaine smiled gently all along and after a while of just feeling the warmth and comfort from the two other people in his bed, Kurt finally found peace.

He placed a last kiss on Jules's head and whispered to the boy a very quiet "I love you". If Blaine heard he didn't show it and they both fell asleep to the lulling rhythm of their linked arms rising and falling over Jules' little chest.

* * *

When Kurt woke up in the morning, he instantly searched for Jules which didn't take long. The boy was sprawled diagonally on the bed, in a perfect starfish position, snoring a little, one of his little feet almost tickling Kurt's chin. Kurt disentangled himself from the octopus child and his sheet, putting a blanket over Jules before walking as silently as possible to the living room.

Blaine was just sitting on the couch, two mugs in his hands. Kurt joined him, and took the mug that Blaine was offering him.

"I heard you move in the bedroom." Blaine extended his arms as an invitation for Kurt to snuggle against his side, Kurt didn't think twice and settled into the warm embrace. He felt safe in Blaine's arms, he felt peace and comfort warming and bubbling inside of him. His mind was still a furious confusion of emotions and he was sure that he was still mixing all his feelings but he didn't care, not right now. He didn't want to care if he felt this warmth because Blaine was Jules's father or if it was something else. Kurt let himself be cuddled.

"So, last night was pretty rough." Blaine said between two sips of his coffee. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been in a dishwasher. I felt so helpless, Blaine." Kurt whispered with horror, Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt, trying to put as much comfort into it as he could.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. He hadn't had one in a while."

"Don't be, I want to know everything I can about him, the good and the not so good." Kurt snuggled closer and sipped his coffee as he tried not to remember too vividly Jules' screams. "Does it get better after a while? Do you feel like that every time it happens?" Blaine winced at the question his face turning into a sympathetic and apologetic smile right after.

"It's never easy, no."

They didn't talk much after that, settling into a comfortable silence. Neither moved from the embrace and after a while Kurt's mind started to wander, he was thinking about Sunday mornings where Jules would be sound asleep in his room, safe from everything and he and Blaine would be snuggling on the couch, it could be their thing, their routine on Sunday morning. It would be easy to fall into it, it was easy to have Blaine and Jules around. It felt comfortable and Kurt felt more alive than he had been in a while. It was a struggle every day and he kept messing up things a lot, they were still pretty much strangers but it didn't matter because on those Sunday mornings, they would have time to talk, to share, to just be them.

Kurt suddenly realized where his mind was taking him and turned to Blaine who had emptied his mug and was silently sitting there. They looked at each other for a few seconds, until Kurt stood up awkwardly.

"I need, um. I'm gonna… call my Dad. Exactly, right. I'll be right back." Blaine bit back a smile and frowned a little in confusion at the sudden change in Kurt's attitude. Kurt struggled to find somewhere to put his mug down before grabbing his phone and rushing into one of the guest rooms.

Kurt took several big breaths to calm himself down. He sat on the bed and looked down to his phone. His hands were shaky and he had no idea what he was going to say to the man, he just knew he had to talk to him. Kurt took one last big breath and unlocked his phone before pushing the speed dial of his father's number.

"Hello?" Instantly Kurt smiled at his father's voice. It had been way too long since he had talked to him.

"Hi Dad, it's me."

"Kurt? Hello buddy, how are you?"

"Good, good."

"Couldn't you have called me before? You've been in New York for - what? A month now?" Kurt winced at that and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I.. A friend kind of had a problem and with the magazine and all, it's been busy."

"You're alright though?"

"I'm fine Dad, what about you? What about Carole?"

"We're fine, son. Carole says hi and also that she misses you a lot." Burt should have put the phone away because he heard a muffled "No Carole I won't make kissing sounds on the phone" before hearing his father's voice clearly again. "Tell me about it son, how is it being back in New York?"

"It's different than last time, maybe it's because I know it's only temporary, maybe it's because the city is still the same but at the same time it changed quite a lot. It's good to be back, the buildings are the same but I feel different. I don't know, it's weird." Burt chuckled with his son, both happy to finally talk to each other.

"And the problem you were talking about?"

"Uh? Oh right, erm. I wanted to talk to you about it, actually. I have this friend and they have a problem with their child."

"Uhuh" Kurt rolled his eyes at himself and his own cowardice.

"They just don't understand each other, so what do you think they should do?"

"What do you mean they don't understand each other?" Kurt winced at the demands of more information.

"Well, from what they told me, it's that the parent and the child don't have the same interests?"

"Are you asking me, son?"

"No, Dad, I'm telling you. So what would you do?" Kurt pressed, not comfortable about lying to his father. He had no idea why he was doing it, it would have been easier to just tell him, but again how the hell was he supposed to announce it to his father?

"Well, maybe your friends should talk with their child, and maybe they would just try to do things together, picking activities they like. Who are these friends?" Kurt started panicking at the question, his father knew almost every one of his friends, and he wasn't all that good about making things up right on the spot.

"Jason and Peter!" Kurt shouted in the phone.

"Like those bunch of kids in the musical you made me watch?" Kurt pinched his nose, and almost slapped himself.

"Yes, no. Oh shit." Kurt swear, there was no point in lying he had to tell his dad. "Okay, Dad. I need you to sit down. I have something important to tell you." Kurt heard his father moving around the house at the other end of the line.

"Okay, kiddo. I'm sitting. What's the big news?" Kurt felt his hands becoming shakier and his palms getting sweaty.

"I'm the father of a 5-year-old boy and Blaine is the other father, you're a grandfather." Kurt blurted out in one breath. He waited for something, anything really: anger, confusion, disappointment. But instead Burt chuckled lightly.

"Son, I thought you were going to choke. It took you long enough to get it out." The man joked, and Kurt could hear the smile in the man's voice. Kurt sat back in confusion, feeling completely disoriented.

"You're not mad? Shocked? How can you be so okay with what I just told you?"

"You really shouldn't tell any secrets to your brother, he spilled everything the first time I had him on the phone after you told him. The guy is great but he can't keep a secret to save his life. I've had quite some time to make peace with the news." Burt explained much to Kurt's disarray, he was going to strangle Finn or send him a bouquet, he wasn't sure which.

"Why didn't you call me, Dad?"

"I figured it was something that had to come from you. You deserved some time and to not feel pressured into talking about it before you were ready." Kurt's heart swelled with love for his father and his understanding.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Yeah yeah. Now don't expect me to let you off the hook like that. I want to see my grandson so I'll be there in a few days. Alright?"

"Of course. I still need advice though." Kurt admitted, his mind wandering to his own relationship with Jules.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"I don't know what to do with Jules, that's his name, and Blaine. I don't understand Jules and we have nothing in common and what am I supposed to do with Blaine?" Burt must have felt the distress in his son's voice and if he indeed had been in the loop for a while the man had had time to think about it.

"First of all, you and Blaine you're a team now. You're two parents of a little boy and this little boy needs you two to be happy and to love him and then he'll be happy too. I don't know much about your relationship with Blaine, but I think taking some time just for you two, to talk and just do things other than being parents is much needed. You two need to work out whatever you are to be a strong team for your son." Kurt nodded, forgetting for a second that his father couldn't see him.

"Okay, alright. Making some time to do things non-parenting related. But what about Jules?"

"You pick something to do with him and next time it will be his turn to pick, talk to him, do things together and listen to him. I never understood much about most of the things you talked about but I listened and I tried to keep up."

"I just listen to him and do things with him?" Kurt asked, not satisfied with the answer.

"Yes, kiddo. You give him some of your time, you hug him if he lets you, you play with him and show him that he is important." Kurt fidgeted on the bed, not entirely satisfied.

"But Dad, there must be something else?"

"Well maybe, but not that I'm aware of." Burt chuckled again at the desperate sound Kurt made. "You'll be great, Kurt. Don't worry too much, alright bud?"

"I guess so." They kept talking some more, catching up on the other life, they talked about the garage, about Carole, about Burt's eating habits and everything else in between. They stayed almost an hour talking to each other and when Kurt hung up he wasn't completely sure he had the answer he had been looking for but he felt a little lighter just knowing that he had his father on his side.

Kurt didn't leave the room right after the phone call, he thought about everything that his Dad had told him, he thought about spending time with Jules and making time for Blaine and himself to do something other than just being parents.

* * *

Kurt emerged from the guest room to find Jules sitting on the couch next to his father, both watching some cartoon about pink and blue ponies. Kurt ruffled Jules' hair and kissed the boy's cheek as a hello. The boy squirmed and tried to get away, placing his little hand over his curls to tame them and he glared a little at Kurt. The boy pulled the hood of his onesie over his head, turning him into a baby tiger with a big white circle on his belly, two little furry ears on the hood and a long tail. Jules growled at Kurt, trying to intimidate him after the hair ruffle.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was Jules but apparently he's been eaten by a tiger." Kurt answered to the growl. "It's too bad really, I was thinking about bringing Jules to the zoo tomorrow since it's Sunday." Kurt said nonchalantly, pretending to stand up and leave. Jules quickly rid himself of the hood, his little fingers wrapping around Kurt's wrist in excitement.

"No, no! Look Papa, it's me!" Kurt turned back suddenly at the happy outburst but more importantly at the name Jules had just used. Kurt's heart was racing in his chest, he tried to calm himself, reasoning that Jules must have had a slip of tongue in his excitement.

Kurt smiled at the boy, trying not to flail and burst of pride at the name Jules had used and put himself at Jules' eye level.

The boy was biting his bottom lip and waiting for Kurt to say something. Blaine was gently caressing the little boy's back, watching the two interacting. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine who nodded at him and he turned his gaze back to Jules. Kurt put his hands over Jules' little ones that were resting on his lap.

"Jules, buddy?" The little boy looked at Kurt with worry written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." The child murmured, his eyes already filling with tears. Kurt knelt and engulfed the boy in a hug.

"Hey there. It's alright. Do you want to call me Papa?" Kurt let go of Jules to see him answer. Jules nodded shyly, biting his bottom lip even more. "Well that's good, because that's who I am, right? So might as well call me Papa."

Kurt hadn't thought about bringing this up, he hadn't even been sure that he was ready to be called Papa until he had heard it again coming from Jules. He was a father, he wasn't a Daddy but he was a Papa. He was a Papa who cared about the nightmares, he was Papa who wanted his boy safe, he was a Papa who didn't mind being crushed by little feet in the morning because Jules was being a starfish in the middle of the bed. He was a Papa, Jules had made him a Papa.

"Jules, I'd be honored if you'd call me Papa again." Jules looked at Kurt, holding his breath before turning to Blaine who nodded in reassurance. Jules looked back at Kurt and let a little smile appear on his face.

"Papa." The boy said before hugging Kurt with as much force as his little arms let him.

"That would be me, buddy. Also," Kurt started, looking right at Blaine and still hugging Jules, "Blaine what do you think about going out tomorrow evening. We could try a nice restaurant?"

"We'll have to find a babysitter."

"Trust me, Finn owes me one." Kurt answered promising silently to explain later to Blaine.

"Alright then, yes sure."

* * *

Kurt didn't need his alarm clock to wake up because Jules did it perfectly himself. The little boy burst into his room and ran noisily to Kurt's bed, yelling as loudly as he could.

"We're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo, wake up, wake up." The boy put his little mouth right next to Kurt's ear and yelled again. "Papa, wake up" the boy extended the vowels to make his scream last longer. Kurt rolled to face the boy and Jules laughed because of the man's head.

"Wake up!"

"M'wake." Kurt groaned, barely conscious.

"No you're not, you're still in bed."

"Jules!" Kurt whined, grabbing his phone to see what time it was.

"I'm hungry, can I have pancakes? And bacon! Oh no, I want ice cream!" Jules thought aloud while walking out of Kurt's room. The man groaned once more and followed the boy into the kitchen where he found Blaine looking as awake as he was.

They both worked together to make breakfast and then took turns putting clothes on Jules and getting ready. When they finally arrived at the Central Park zoo, Jules picked a map to see where every animal was. The boy walked in between his fathers, taking Blaine and Kurt's hand in his. They saw the snow leopards and Jules growled with them, they saw some penguins but the boy got bored quickly. Jules led them to see the red pandas and cooed at them for half an hour before being dragged away. They stopped to have lunch at the zoo café and Kurt tried to learn some more about the boy.

"So, Jules what did you like best today? The leopard?"

"I don't know, the red pandas were cute and fluffy and they were all orange! But they can't roar. What did you like best?" Jules asked, genuinely interested as he took a big bite of his pastry.

"I liked the monkeys, they take care of their little ones in a very cute manner."

"Daddy calls me monkey all the time. But I don't want to be put in a cage!" Jules said, eyes wide with fear. Both men burst out laughing and then tried to explain to Jules that it was an expression.

"I don't get it. Monkeys aren't cute, they have big teeth, they're scary." Blaine ran a fatherly hand through his son's hair.

"Alright, what do you want to be called then?"

"I want to be called panda!"

"Of course." Blaine laughed again with Kurt. They all finished their snacks and walked out of the zoo to get back to their apartment.

"So Jules, I picked this activity. It's your turn to pick next time. What is it that you like to do?" Kurt asked, looking at the boy who was once again walking in between his two fathers.

"I like cooking, I like watching Mulan, I like astronauts and I like cookies. But I also like ice cream and Cinderella." Jules said trying to think about other things that he liked. Kurt turned to Blaine who shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly at the five year old.

"So you like to eat and you like to cook?"

"Yes, but I think I like eating better than cooking."

"Oh, you're going to love Finn." Kurt mocked gently. They walked back to their place, Blaine letting Kurt and Jules discover each other. It was nice to spend a day outside, all together. The situation had been complicated at best at first but the more they lived together the easier it was becoming to feel like a family.

When they got back to the apartment, Kurt and Jules cuddled on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them as they talked all afternoon, stopping only to get a mug of cocoa. Blaine sat on a chair, reading a book and listening to the light banter they had when it had come to choose between what tasted better between chocolate ice cream and peanut butter cookies.

At the end of the afternoon, both Kurt and Blaine started getting ready to head out. When Finn arrived Kurt crossed the flat to open the door for him.

"Hey bro, how are you?" Finn asked, hugging Kurt and walking inside.

"I'm good, and how are you, Finn? Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh, no?"

"I called my Dad, Finn." Kurt said, crooking an eyebrow at his brother and waiting for the outburst.

"No, man! I didn't mean to, he just grilled me and asked so many questions like 'how's Kurt?" Finn mimicked Burt's voice, "it's not my fault I swear!" Finn tried to explain, knowing exactly what Kurt was getting at.

"Finn, it's okay. I'm sort of glad you did but next time I tell you a secret you better keep it!"

"Yeah sure, you can count on me! Is that why you asked me to babysit?"

"Partly, I also thought you might want to know your nephew." Kurt said before walking down the hallway, sensing that he wasn't followed Kurt turned around to see Finn frozen a few meters away from him.

"I didn't realize. I'm an uncle." The man stated in shock. "I'm an uncle! It's the best day of my life, Kurt!" Finn proceed to high five Kurt before walking past him and into the living room where Jules was sitting and watching a cartoon.

"Hi there! I'm Finn," the man said extending his hand for Jules to shake. "I'm your uncle!" Jules smiled broadly at him and jumped off the couch, taking Finn's hand in his.

"Hi, I'm Jules. I'm your nephew!" Kurt looked at the two, wincing a little at the resemblance. He knew Jules couldn't take after Finn but in that moment they looked awfully alike. The two settled on the couch and started chatting lightly about the movie.

Soon after Blaine walked into the living room, locking his watch around his wrist and Kurt stopped, staring at the man. Blaine was wearing tight black pants, with a white shirt that clung to his perfectly defined arms and hugged his torso amazingly. He had put a maroon bowtie around his neck, making his eyes pop, and Kurt was mesmerized by Blaine's beauty. Logically he knew that Blaine was beautiful and sexy, but watching him walk into the living room with so much confidence made Kurt's mind turn into goo.

Kurt could see Blaine's little belly poking right above the waistband of his pants and Kurt knew he should've found it adorable and cute, but all the man could think about was how he wanted to kiss it, to bite it and leave mark on Blaine's belly.

Blaine must have said something because he handed Kurt his coat and Kurt stopped his reverie before stepping out of the apartment right behind Blaine. They soon arrived at the restaurant, Kurt trying not to think about how attractive Blaine was.

"Just before we start, I just need to tell you something about work." Kurt started, Blaine put down the menu and looked right at him.

"We had some issues with the magazine so I'm here for another month."

"Okay, we'll talk about this later, alright? Let's try to have a light and nice evening, nothing work related." Blaine suggested, squeezing Kurt's hand to make him know that he had heard him and that they would talk about it, just not tonight.

They resumed picking what they were going to eat and ordered, when they were done with it, they both looked at the other, not exactly knowing what to say. They laughed lightly, both blushing and turning their heads away. Luckily the wine arrived and their attentions turn to this.

"So," Kurt started after some time. "Would you mind telling me about your pregnancy?" Blaine put down his glass and saw how uncomfortable Kurt was.

"May I ask why?"

"I… it's… I'm just wondering how it was for you. I created this imaginary version of you, pregnant with Jules, in my head but I think I'd prefer the real version." Kurt hid himself behind his wine glass, avoiding any eye contact with Blaine.

"Hey, it's okay to be curious, again I'm so- "

"I know. Don't apologize again just, just tell me about you and how it was for you. Okay?" Kurt cut him off, not wanting the evening to turn into another discussion of what they had done wrong, they had both apologized and sometimes it still hurt but they were moving past it.

"Okay. Well at first it wasn't exactly a happy time. I had quite a few problems accepting it, it was weird." Blaine shrugged, and Kurt winced a little, thinking back to how avid for acceptance Blaine had been back then and how difficult it must have been for him.

"Weird?"

"Well I had morning sickness and let me tell you that it doesn't just happen in the morning! I tried everything I could to make it stop: different sleeping positions, not eating dairy products, eating Persil. Cooper thought I was going crazy. Besides, I wasn't exactly tender with him."

"Oh god, I forgot you were alone with him." Kurt exclaimed, biting back a smile just knowing how horrible the two brothers must have been.

"At first he thought that it was going to be a real chick magnet, he hadn't exactly thought about the downside and started cursing me when I asked him to go out at 3 in the morning to get me avocado with ice cream."

"The cravings." Kurt acknowledged. Blaine rolled his eyes at that, lots of memories flooding his mind.

"Exactly! I have so many stories about that, it's ridiculous. But one of the best is actually when Cooper cried at one of my doctor's appointments."

"Oh, do tell!"

"He accompanied me to all of the appointments and the first time we got to hear Jules' heartbeat Cooper had recorded it and listened on repeat but the first time we got to see him, Cooper just started crying and staring at the screen. He was even more emotional than I was and asked for an HD copy, claiming that the ultrasound screen was shit because we couldn't see any details. When the nurse explained to him that they didn't have a more precise picture to offer Cooper cried even more."

"Oh my god!" Kurt laughed, imagining this big guy, crying in front of a screenshot of his nephew. "I wish I could've been here." Kurt said in a whisper, he hadn't intended to say it out loud, but the more he was getting to know about Blaine and his pregnancy the more he wished he could've been there all along. He knew it was stupid because as a teenager he wouldn't have been able to handle it correctly, but still he longed for the baby bump and hearing a heartbeat.

"I still have the recording of Jules' heartbeat and his first picture. I'll show you if you want." Blaine offered, and for a second Kurt thought he had said the rest out loud.

"Tell me more about you." Kurt asked, wanting to lighten up the mood.

"Let me tell you about when Wes tracked me down to LA." They talked more and more about Blaine, about the pregnancy and the more Kurt was learning about it, the more curious he was getting. Because there was a difference between knowing it could happen and hearing Blaine talk about it. Blaine made it concrete, his body had been though all the changes, he'd had a baby bump and cravings and Kurt was both curious and fascinated. Blaine was fascinating and Kurt was left wanting more. Their knees bumped into each other all night, but neither minded. Kurt's mind was constantly wandering, he was thinking about Blaine and how stunning he looked tonight, how hot he must have been while being pregnant. Kurt thought about how much more he wanted with the man in front of him, he wanted more than what they had at the club. Kurt's mind was blurred by his wants for Blaine. The man was a sweet mélange of complexity and mystery and at the same time he was so down to earth and easy to read for him.

Kurt was there, sitting in front of the most amazing man and he was unashamedly staring, his mind clouded with arousal. Kurt registered Blaine licking his bottom lip and then biting it and suddenly Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and lead them out of the restaurant. Blaine hailed a cab and soon they were both sitting next to each other, their sides touching. Blaine placed his hand behind Kurt's neck and Kurt had to close his eyes to concentrate and not jump on Blaine right there, Blaine's hand scratching at Kurt's neck wasn't helping. Kurt took several breaths before turning his head to Blaine and capturing the man's lips with his, they made out like tipsy teenagers in the back of the cab, Blaine's hand holding Kurt close to him.

The cab came to a stop and they paid before stepping out of it, trying to awkwardly hide their erections. They walked to the elevator, and Kurt pushed the button to their level, not daring to look at Blaine. He knew that the second he would look at him, or even feel the warmth of his body he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He wanted him too much, had wanted him all evening and he knew he shouldn't but Blaine was right there and he felt right, he felt right like no one had before.

When Finn took a look at them the man quickly gathered his things and left the building quickly. The man might have been a little simple sometimes but he knew when something was going on.

The second the door closed behind Finn, Blaine lead Kurt to his room. Kurt captured Blaine's head into his hand and started kissing him again, pushing his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth, tasting the sweet wine on his lips and the dessert on his tongue. Kurt pushed Blaine on the bed and straddled him. They looked at each other, panting heavily, their eyes dark with want and arousal and they both surged forward to kiss the other.

"Want you." Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. Kurt rid Blaine of his shirt and started mapping his chest, running his tongue over his hardening nipples. "Kurt, been wanting you so much."

Kurt bit into the flesh of Blaine's stomach, eliciting a whine from the man. Kurt nosed Blaine's erection from above his clothes, Blaine thrusting a little forward at the friction.

"Let me blow you." Kurt said, unzipping Blaine's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you're all having great holidays!  
> Please, tell me what you think of this chapter, I'm addicted to reviews
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt woke up the next morning to their bodies wrapped around each other. Blaine's head was resting on his chest and their hands were linked together. They had fallen asleep quickly the night before, sharing a moment filled with passion. Because this time Kurt couldn't hide behind the alcohol, they had barely had a few drinks and weren't even tipsy when they left the restaurant.

Kurt extracted himself from the bed and from Blaine's embrace, making sure not to wake the man up. Quickly Kurt tidied his room and put his pajamas on before stepping out into the hall. He leant against the door the moment it was shut closed, his forehead resting against the cold wood. It was such a mess, Kurt knew he was attracted to Blaine, he would always be attracted to Blaine, and last night Blaine's body against his had made Kurt feverish. The ghost of Blaine's hands on his body made him shiver and Kurt remembered how kissing Blaine's skin had felt, it had been perfect, their bodies fit amazingly together when Kurt had rutted against Blaine's hip. But somewhere in the back of his mind Kurt couldn't help but think about how the situation was mixing his feelings up. He didn't want to mess up the life they had with throwing whatever he felt in the middle, he couldn't. Everything was so fragile already that absolutely anything could make the balance lean on the wrong side.

Kurt felt a little hand grabbing his pajamas pants and giving it a few pulls. Kurt looked down and there was little Jules, watching him with his big eyes and his hand still filled with the fabric of his pants.

"Papa? You okay?"

"Yes, Jules. I'm fine. Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, kneeling on the floor to hug Jules.

"It was alright." Jules shrugged. "Can you make me breakfast? Unc'e Finn only gave me Cheetos last night." Kurt smiled at the boy and made a mental note to tell Finn about what good food options were for a meal.

"Of course, what do you want?"

"Pancakes! No crepes! No… wait. Pancakes." Jules finally decided before walking to the kitchen and climbing on a stool to watch Kurt prepare the food.

Kurt was in the middle of mixing all the ingredients together when Blaine walked out of his room. Kurt bit his lip at how cute Blaine looked with his hair curly and sticking up everywhere, probably caused by Kurt himself last night. Kurt also hoped that Jules wouldn't notice that Blaine was walking out of Kurt's room and not his own, but the little boy didn't say anything and instead tried to steal some of the batter.

"Hello there, Monkey." Blaine said to his son, kissing his matching mop of curls.

"Hi, Daddy. Papa is making pancakes!" Jules answered, licking his little finger.

Kurt looked over to Blaine and they locked eyes for a second, both staying silent, not moving one bit. Kurt could feel that Blaine was waiting just like he was, for one of them to move, to say something to acknowledge what had happened the past night or brush it off. Kurt could feel his insides screaming at him to reach out to Blaine, to take his hand and kiss it, to hug him and whisper into his ear a warm hello.

Instead Kurt smiled at Blaine before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"Good morning, Blaine." Kurt said, his eyes focusing on the pancakes instead of the man in front of him. Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on him, but he couldn't say what the emotions were that were painting his face, he didn't want to know, couldn't face him.

"Good morning to you too, Kurt." Blaine finally answered before walking away. "I'm going to take a shower."

Kurt silently nodded to himself before looking up at Jules and smiling at him. They continued to cook together, but Kurt's mind wandered. He couldn't do that to them, to whatever kind of relationship they all had together, in a month he would be gone and he had no idea when the next time he would be able to come back here would be. Instead he had to focus on Jules, on making memories with him and sharing as many moments with him as he could.

* * *

They barely talked to each other the rest of the day, not because they were mad but because they had no idea what to say or how to behave after the night they had. When Kurt would pass things to Blaine he tried very carefully not to touch him, afraid that just a simple touch would made all his resolutions crumble. Blaine didn't make any move to try and change the situation either, they were both tiptoeing around each other because it was awkward. After they finally said their good night to each other and retreated to their own rooms, Kurt thought that Blaine probably didn't want him the way he might want Blaine since he hadn't said anything.

Kurt lay in his bed on his back, his eyes on the ceiling. He tried not to think about how last night at the exact same time he had been with Blaine, in his arms. It was not about sex, it was about the intimacy they had together. Kurt closed his eyes and extended his arms to the side of the bed where Blaine had slept. It was cold now but it probably still smelled like him and if Kurt thought hard enough about it, he could probably pretend that Blaine was next to him.

The next day the tension between them lessened as they had to go on with everyday life and they had to take care of Jules, work and grocery shopping. They even laughed for minutes at dinner that night, before trying to calm themselves and look away. That night Kurt positioned several pillows next to him to pretend there was someone else sleeping there.

* * *

On Thursday Kurt received an email from his father with too many emoticons for a man his age and his itinerary from Ohio to New York. The man hadn't lied when he said he would be here in a few days, the man would be landing the next day and staying the whole weekend. Kurt immediately reached for his phone and dialed the right number.

"Kurt? Hello, you're okay?" Kurt mentally kicked himself, because even if things were better between them Kurt was still walking on eggshells around Blaine and calling him in the middle of the day probably wasn't the best move.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Am I bothering you during a shift?"

"I'm actually on inventory duty today, so you're saving me from boredom. What's happening?"

"I was just calling you to see if you'd be okay with my father coming to visit us this weekend?"

"This weekend as in, this end of the week? As in tomorrow?" Kurt worried at his bottom lip, thinking that Blaine was about to refuse.

"Yes tomorrow."

"I… huh. Well it's good, right? Tomorrow, wow. Huh, I'm nervous. Is it okay to be nervous?" Kurt chuckled at that as he tried to shake off the stiffness in his shoulders.

"Don't be, you know he's just a big teddy bear inside. But seriously, is it okay?"

"Yes, sure. Of course. Jules is going to be ecstatic!" They talked out the details of Burt's arrival and hung up after few minutes

Burt was going to stay at a hotel but Kurt still had to go grocery shopping, he arrived late at the apartment, Jules was already in his tiger onesie, his hair damp from the bath he probably had a few minutes earlier. Kurt kissed Jules and helped him going to bed, he read two bedtime stories and when he finally closed his door Blaine was waiting for him with a big glass of red wine.

"Long day?" The man asked, placing a plate full of food in front of Kurt.

"Very, I had no idea that creating the next issue of a magazine was that stressful, even picking between two small accessories is stressful! And they were almost the same but it took me hours to make up my mind!" Kurt whined, earning a smile from Blaine.

"I'm sure you're going to do just fine."

"Let's hope so. How was inventory at the bar?"

"Long and boring, then boring and long but mostly boring." Blaine joked, sipping at his own glass of wine. "I'm whining but it's actually not that bad, it's thorough work and a little bit repetitive, gave me some time to think." Blaine shrugged, taking another sip of his drink.

"I-"

"So what about your father?" Blaine cut in and Kurt frowned at him. Blaine wasn't looking at him, his head was buried in the fridge and Kurt didn't try to decipher Blaine's behavior. They talked some more about Burt and about their plans for the weekend before both going to their rooms.

Kurt was once again trying to sleep, several pillows pressed against his side when his door opened a little and closed quickly.

"Kurt?" Kurt sat on his bed, pushing the pillow away as he looked over at Blaine who was leaning against the door, his eyes already on Kurt.

"Yes?" Blaine crossed the room and crawled on the bed before sitting on Kurt's lap, straddling him, his legs on either side of Kurt's. Blaine took Kurt's face in between his hands and kissed him deeply. Kurt felt the desperation in Blaine's kiss, there was the need of feeling another skin against his, his own skin burning hot under Blaine's fingers.

"Please," Blaine whined. "Just, I need this, just tonight, okay?" Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes, searching for an answer to this behavior but in the end he just found that he didn't care, if he could have Blaine one more time, one last time then so be it, he would make the most of it.

Kurt didn't answer Blaine and instead kissed him again, they discarded the little clothing they had on and fell apart under each other's touch, kissing passionately and thrusting against each other. They let all the frustration of the past week pour into their touches and Kurt tried to bottle every single detail of the night in his mind. He tried to listen closely to Blaine's noises, to remember how Blaine's hands felt on him, how perfectly their hips thrusted against the other and how good Blaine smelled. Kurt locked everything about Blaine in his mind, his eyes when he looked over at Kurt with want, his kisses on his neck and the way he bit Kurt's bottom lip or how he ran his hands all over Kurt's body. Kurt scratched his fingers on Blaine's scalp as the man orgasmed, spilling come between them as he came to the sound of Blaine breathing hard against his neck. They hung tight to each other, not saying a word and trying to calm their erratic hearts. They stayed flushed against each other, not looking at the other, the silence blanketing them. Kurt felt asleep to the light pressure of Blaine's fingers on his chest as he drew silly patterns on it and when Kurt woke up in the middle of the night Blaine's side was already empty.

* * *

When Kurt woke up for the second time on Friday and almost ran into Blaine he stopped for a second, not knowing once again how to handle this. They were two adults, they should've been able to sleep together without this being awkward. So Kurt decided to act like everything was normal and talked to Blaine about his plans for the day and Blaine asked for his. After a few more civilities Kurt had to run to his job and he felt like he was running all day. When he finally found himself at the gate his father was supposed to come from, Kurt felt like it was the first time that day he was able to breathe.

When Burt finally pushed the doors of the gate open, Kurt rushed into his arms.

"Hello, son." Burt chuckled into his son's embrace. "Been too long since the last time. Don't do that to your old man ever again." Kurt pushed himself away from his father and smiled broadly at him.

"I promise. How was your flight?"

"Fine, but I'm glad I'm on the ground now. It shouldn't be normal for humans to be that far up in the sky." Kurt collected Burt's luggage and lead him to the taxi line.

"So, how's my grandson doing?" Kurt really looked at his father and he didn't know how he had both dreaded and waited for Burt to ask this but he did. He knew his father would have much more acceptance to the situation, only accentuating his own reluctance. But he had also waited for it because of course his father would love Jules already.

"He's… oh Dad, he is perfect." Kurt admitted, bowing his head down as he tried to hide the big and proud smile he had on his face.

"I can't wait to meet the little guy. Must have been quite a shock, how are you feeling?" They climbed into the cab and Kurt gave the driver instructions before turning back to his father.

"It was… challenging. I didn't exactly handled everything perfectly at first with Jules but I guess we're getting there."

"That's good." But nodded and shake his head a little before continuing. "And with Blaine?"

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, because how were things with Blaine? He didn't have a clear idea of what his feelings were, he didn't know where they stood together but he knew that somewhere in chaos they were good together for Jules.

"We're managing. We reached some kind of an equilibrium for Jules." Kurt knew that Burt must have sensed he wasn't telling the whole truth, his father knew him better than anyone else and he knew when Kurt wasn't saying everything but the man didn't push the discussion further, instead asking about Jules.

When they finally reached the building Burt hesitated before walking in.

"Dad?"

"What if he doesn't like me?" Burt asked, fear evident in his eyes. Kurt smiled at his father and patted him on the back.

"Dad, you're going to be an amazing grandfather, trust me. You are already the best dad I could have asked for and I think being a granddad is kind of easier. You get to spoil him and spend time with him without punishing him when he does something wrong. You're going to be his favorite person in the word."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Both men walked to the elevator and soon enough they were stepping into Kurt's living room. Burt stayed silent, taking in where his son was living. The condo was probably bigger than his own house and much better decorated. Burt smiled at Kurt with pride before letting his son show him around.

"This is Jules' room, ready?" Kurt asked, seeing his father taking a big breath and nodding. Kurt opened the door and peeked inside. "Jules, buddy? I have someone to present you."

The little boy stopped playing with Blaine and looked over his shoulder to his other father, waiting patiently for Kurt to continue. Kurt moved away from the door, giving Burt some space to enter the room.

"Jules, this is your granddad, my father." Kurt explained to the child before turning to his own father. "Dad, this is your grandson Jules." Kurt and Blaine both held their breath while waiting for either of the other two men in the room to do something. Burt was frozen in place, looking at Jules in awe and his eyes a little watery. Against all odds Jules stood up from the floor and walked toward the older man, waiting a little when he was finally in front of him. The two studied each other for a few more seconds before Jules extended his arms to Burt, asking silently for the man to haul him up in his arms.

Burt chuckled at the sign and gladly took Jules into his arms. Burt hugged Jules tightly before pushing his head away to talk to the child.

"Well hello there. I'm Burt." The man bopped Jules' nose who giggled and launched himself at Burt , putting his little arms around the man's neck.

"I'm glad you're here because I already have too many uncles but no granddad. So you're my first granddad."

Both Kurt and Blaine let out the breath they knew perfectly well that they were holding. They all moved to the living room, Kurt letting Blaine supervise his father and Jules as he poured them some drinks.

"You're oddly fashionable, kiddo. I'm wondering who you've taken that from." Kurt overheard his father saying.

"Well, I think you're oddly fashionable too. Your shirt has checkers with lots of colors." Jules pointed out, tugging at Burt's shirt to touch the material. "But it's soft, I like soft. I have a Winnie that's soft just like your shirt." Both Burt and Blaine laughed at Jules and Kurt set the tray with drinks on the table before sitting down as well.

"You have a mouthy child, Kurt. But a genuinely caring one." Burt said, looking at Kurt first before moving to Blaine. "I can see the both of you in him." Kurt noticed Blaine toying with the hem of his shirt nervously at Burt's words and made a note to himself to talk to Blaine later that night.

"So Dad, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I was thinking about spending some time with this little one." Burt ruffled Jules's hair, earning a serious glare. "What would you like to do, kiddo?"

"Pancakes!" Jules exclaimed throwing his little arms in the air. "Papa, we haven't had Sunday pancakes at the diner in a while, can we go, please?" Jules proceeded to pout adorably at his father.

"Uh, yes. Sure." Kurt answered, turning to Blaine to see if it was okay for him as well.

"It's a very good idea, Monkey. So tomorrow you're spending some time with your granddad and Sunday morning pancakes?" Burt nodded as Jules fist bumped in the air.

"Is it weird that I can see some of Finn in him as well?" Burt asked in confusion as both Kurt and Blaine burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt in New York is one of my weakness, so here he is and will be in the next chapter!  
> What did you think of the chapter? Write a review and I'll send you cookies!
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thanks every single one of you that read, review, favorite and follow this story. I can't believe how many of you are there and are reading my updates. You are all amazing!
> 
> A big thank you to Kate who beta this monster.

Burt, Kurt, Jules, and Blaine all settled around the table on Friday night after ordering a bunch of chinese take out. According to Burt it wasn't an excuse that they were all far away from home that they should skip Friday night diner. Jules happily sat down next to Burt and stole food from his plate all night while the new grandfather acted like he didn't know what was going on.

They all talked about Jules mainly. Kurt noticed that Blaine didn't relax the whole time they were having diner, eating very little off his plate and constantly biting his bottom lip in worry. Kurt could feel the waves of nerves coming from Blaine all night long and he tried to smile reassuringly at him a few time with no success at all. Blaine did relax when Burt finally walked out of the condo after they had all put Jules to bed and kissed him goodnight two times.

Blaine had disappeared into his room quickly after Burt had left. Kurt had took his time to put his pajamas on, giving himself some time to think about what he wanted to say to the other man. Kurt crossed the living room straight to Blaine's room and gently knocked.

"Blaine?" Kurt poked his head inside of the room, finding Blaine sitting with his legs crossed on his bed, his head bowed down. "I just wanted to check on you. You seemed a little tense this evening, everything's alright?"

"Yes." Blaine puffed, not looking up. Kurt closed the door behind him and after a few seconds of hesitation sat on the bed, next to Blaine. "No."

"I figured that much. Did my father say something to you?"

"He didn't have to." Blaine whined, taking the pillow next to him and hugging it against his chest. "Kurt, he hates me, of course he does. And he has all the right to. I mean I did something pretty horrible and I know it and I can't say I'm sorry enough to make it right. But I am, I really am and I really don't want your father to hate me." Blaine said, as he started to sob halfway through his rant. Kurt took the man's hand before rolling his eyes at himself and engulfing Blaine in a hug.

"He doesn't hate you, Blaine. No one hates you."

"But I-"

"I know, and you said you're sorry already. Look, he is a single father, he knows that sometimes you have to make hard decisions. I'm not saying that he isn't going to be a little mad, but he'll get over it."

"I hid his grandson from him, for several years, how could he not be mad at me? He is never going to forgive me, Kurt." Blaine said, his bottom lip shivering as new tears rolled down on his cheeks.

"Oh, Blaine. Is this why you were so nervous tonight?"

"I was just expecting him to corner me at some point or another, or to start talking right to me during dinner and it wasn't happening and it's just all building up and I'm sorry." Blaine hiccupped before reaching out for a tissue to blow his nose. Kurt smiled at Blaine and looked at him with so much fondness. He knew Blaine was still having a hard time with the lies he had created, Kurt knew that Blaine still hadn't forgive himself and seeing him struggle and fight a little bit every day to make peace with himself made Kurt proud of Blaine.

"Hey," Kurt said gently to catch Blaine's attention. He brushed with a finger the few tears that were left on his face and cupped it gently. "It's okay, you're gonna be fine. You don't have to get everything right on your first try. Hell, you don't have to get it right or perfectly at all. No one is expecting that much from you. Don't beat yourself up that much, my dad knows how difficult it must have been for you, he is a single father just like you were."

"He didn't have a choice." Blaine said before wincing and opening his mouth to apologize.

"I know," Kurt cut in before Blaine could say anything. "It's not what you meant and I got what you meant. You could have decided to talk to me, but you didn't and so you think that you chose to have a difficult life so you don't have the right to say anything about it. Well, it's stupid."

Much to Kurt happiness Blaine chuckled a little at that and put away the tissue he was tearing down from all the nervousness.

"I'm still sorry, though."

"I know, and I don't need to hear it anymore, but I think you should say that to yourself because you need to hear it." Blaine looked away and Kurt mentally kicked himself for saying too much. Maybe it wasn't his place to say that much, maybe their weird sort of relationship didn't entail crappy therapy advices.

"Thank you." Blaine finally said after a few seconds, looking right at Kurt with big brown eyes, still a little puffy from all the crying.

"Anytime." Kurt said, standing up and smoothing his pajamas pants. "You know where my room is" Kurt joked before blushing at the implication of what he just said. "No, I meant. If you need to talk. I didn't mean… the other things. Because this is just… no." Kurt babbled, mortification taking over him. "Not that you're not attractive because hum, well we all know that, hum. Oh god… I'll stop talking and go to sleep. Good night Blaine."

Kurt rushed out of the room closing the door behind him, blushing furiously and kicking himself for his word vomit.

"Smooth," Kurt muttered to himself as he walked over to his room. "What a dumbass."

* * *

When Burt arrived on Saturday morning to the apartment he didn't expect to walk into the mess that was the place. He could hear some yelling and some running as he walked in the apartment he found Blaine still in his pajamas, drinking from his mug and looking half sleepy but already done with the day.

"Uh, Blaine? Help a man here and tell me what's going on." Blaine turned around to look over at Burt and went still quickly, straightening his back and extending his hand for Burt to shake.

"Well," Blaine closed one of his eyes, obviously trying to remember how it all started. "Jules decided that he wanted to dress up for your day together, and Kurt offered to help and then, somehow, somewhere it just went down and all hell break lose. I think it has something to do with blue and orange not going together or maybe it's about a bowtie. I'm not really sure anymore." Burt chuckled a little at Blaine's confusion and was about to walk into a room when Jules came in view, running for his life around the living room, Kurt on his heels.

"I will not wear this Papa, it's ugly and I hate it!" Jules yelled, trying to escape the man that was running after him.

"It's pretty and it goes well with your pants!" Kurt yelled at Jules before turning to Blaine. "Godamnit this child runs fast!" Kurt waved quickly at his father before going after Jules who was hiding under the couch.

"Did I just walk into a reality tv show?" Burt wondered for a second, earning an approving huff from Blaine. Burt patted Blaine on the back and walked into the living room where Kurt has successfully grabbed Jules's ankle and was trying to get him out of under the couch.

"Kurt, let the child go." Burt said with a warning tone. Kurt let Jules' ankle go and fell on his butt on the floor. Jules poked his head out from under the couch to see if it was clear for him to come out from his stash.

"Hey, buddy. Ready to head out?" Burt asked, while waiting for Jules to come out as Kurt pouted on the floor.

"Papa wants to put a ugly bowtie on me. I don't wanna."

"Well, Papa isn't going to give you clothing advice anymore if you don't listen to him."

"Papa shouldn't talk about himself in the third person." Jules said before coming quickly from under the couch and running behind Burt's leg. "And I don't need advices to dress." Jules poked his tongue out at Kurt who pointed a finger at the child, about to say something.

"Alright, you two. Jules, let's go. Kurt, son, see you later." Burt lead Jules out before Kurt could say anything, preventing the child to be warned. They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked a few minutes in silence, Jules holding Burt's hand.

"So what do you want to do?" Burt asked after a while.

"Can we get ice cream?" Jules asked, trying to run after the pigeons to pet them.

"Isn't it a little cold to get ice cream? We're in the middle of November, buddy."

"But it's always a good time for ice cream, Papi." Jules wined, trying to get out of Burt's hold to run after the pigeons.

"Papi?"

"Well, you're Papa's Daddy so it makes you Papi." The child explained like a was completely logical. "Ice cream?"

"Alright, I guess we could go for ice cream. " They walked some more, trying to find a place that was still selling ice cream, and once they were served they walked to a park to sit on a bench to eat.

"So, how do you feel having this many new people in your life?"

"It's okay," Jules said, licking some ice cream that was melting on his fingers. "I get to have new uncles, and you. I like new people." Burt smiled at the child enthusiasm to eat his ice cream and licked some of his, wincing at the cold feeling on his tongue, like he wasn't freezing enough already.

"And what about your father?"

"Which one?" Jules asked back, smiling broadly at Burt and looking very pleased with himself.

"Don't play smart with me, kid. How is it going with your Papa?"

"It's nice, I like him. He makes Daddy happy and smily, Daddy didn't smile a lot before." Jules stated, no pain or sadness in his voice. It broke Burt's heart to know that this child was use to see his father unhappy, that it was a normal state for him.

"So you like him?"

"Papa? Yes, I like him. He was scared at first, and then he gave me lots of toys. He wasn't really good but he is getting better." Burt ruffled Jules's hair and laughed at the child.

"Papi! Not the hair!" Jules whined some more, glaring at his grandfather.

"You and Kurt as so alike it's scary sometimes."

"Well, he is my father." Burt hummed at that and they quickly finished their ice creams. They hopped off the bench and walked to the small lake in the middle of the park to see the ducks.

"You know kid," Burt started, kneeling to be at Jules's eyes level. "If you need anything, if you want to talk, if you're sad or happy, anything. You call me, okay? I'll always have your back."

"I know," Jules said smiling at Burt." You bought me ice cream, we're a team now!"

* * *

Back at the apartment Kurt and Blaine were sitting down at the dining table, a checkbook open and several bills spread across the table. They had decided to use the time they had alone to sort everything paper related and to talk.

"It's going to be complicated to go back to our own flat after living here." Blaine said, looking over at the window. "This place is kind of magic."

"And safe." Kurt added, tiping on the calculator.

"That too." Blaine said, longing evident in his voice. Kurt looked up at Blaine's tone and sat closer to him. They had wanted to get the papers over with before talking about what would happen next with Jules and all, but Kurt figured it was as good time as any.

"Blaine, we have to talk about what's coming next." Blaine looked up at Kurt and shot a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well you're going to France, aren't you?" Kurt knew it wasn't a reproach but just a statement, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it though.

"I am, my job is there. I can't just quit."

"I know." Blaine said, not quite looking at him. "What do you want to do with Jules? How do you see things happening?"

"I want to be there for him, I'm his father I want to talk to him as much as possible, so I was thinking Skype, if you're okay with that. And I'll try to fly here as often as I can, at least for each holiday." Kurt explained. But even his proposition sounded weak to him. It wasn't much, it was not even barely enough.

"That's… it's going to be difficult but, yeah, right. Sure." Kurt could see how unconvinced Blaine looked, the man looked sad and pained. Once again Kurt noticed how Blaine was wriggling his fingers. Kurt frowned in confusion, this time he had nothing to be stressed about and Kurt just couldn't pin point why Blaine was doing this.

"Blaine –"

"It's just –" Both men started at the same time. They both fell silent and Kurt motioned to Blaine to go ahead.

"It's just that we were starting be like a family and your departure is going to be really rough," Blaine said, pausing slightly before adding, "for Jules, it's going to be really difficult for him." Kurt tried not to hope that Blaine had meant that he was going to miss him, but this wasn't the time nor the place to discuss it. Kurt wasn't even sure there was anything to discuss to start with.

"If I could I'd stay here I would, but I have Jules now, and I can't quit my job just like that. I need the money for Jules."

"What do you mean you need the money for Jules?" Blaine wondered, sadness quickly replaced with confusion.

"Well, this is something I actually wanted to talk to you about too. Well, hum. Here's the thing I know you want to support Jules on your own and being independent is really important to you." Kurt started, pondering every word he was saying. "But I would like to pay for Jules's costs."

"What do you mean?" Kurt didn't notice any wariness in Blaine's voice and counted that as a win. He also noticed that Blaine had stop playing with his hands.

"I mean that I'm his father too, right? So I want to participate, I don't want to just acknowledge him, I want to help him have a nice life."

"Kurt, it's alright. Don't look so afraid. I'm not going to bite your head off. I get it, you know. "

"You do?"

"I kind of expect it, actually. You're not one to walk away like that." Blaine started. "But if you want to give something for him, it's gonna have to be the same amount that I do." Blaine warned, this time ready to bargain.

"Blaine, not brag or to embarrassed you about your incomes or anything, but I earn more so wouldn't it be logical of me to give more? What about we give a certain percentage of our incomes instead of a fixed amount of money." Kurt offered.

"No." Blaine answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, so the same amount then." Blaine nodded and Kurt braced himself for the next battle he knew he was gonna have to fight. "I want to pay for all those years I wasn't here to support him and I think that we could use this money to buy a little place, in a better neighborhood for you to live and for me to crash when I come here." Kurt rushed out, his stomach clenching painfully with nerves.

"I beg you pardon?" Blaine asked, looking shocked and on the edge of a break down.

"I'd like us to buy a tiny apartment, with the money I should have spent on Jules, and you could live in it." Kurt said again, his voice calm but his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"That's a nice offer, but no. I can't accept your money like that, we're not a charity case, Kurt." Blaine argued, his body flinching away from Kurt.

"That's not how I meant it, really. I just want you both to be safe, that's all." Kurt tried to explain, only to make Blaine look even more angry than he was before.

"Well now you're making me feel embarrassed about my incomes. I'm sorry I couldn't provide a safe enough environment for our child. I worked two jobs and did the best I could, Kurt. This place is the only one I could afford that didn't require a stupid amount of guaranties and that I could pay rent. I can provide for Jules, alright. I don't need pity money."

"No wait, Blaine." Kurt rushed after the man, who had just stormed out of the living room and locked himself in his room. Kurt knew that Blaine had an issue with letting people help him provide for Jules and himself, but he didn't get why giving some money for Jules was somehow alright but wanting them out of their not so great neighborhood wasn't. Kurt put his forehead against the locked door and sighed heavily.

"Blaine, open the door, please." Kurt pleaded, not expecting Blaine to actually open the door.

"I don't exactly want to talk to you right now, Kurt."

"I know, but I don't get why. Walk me through this one so I don't piss you next time. Please?" Kurt asked again closing his eyes and running his hand over his face in despair.

"We don't need a knight in shining armor, alright! I know that I'm not exactly earning so much money that I could buy a flat out of the blue just because. But we have enough and I don't need you to come here and save the day because we don't need saving." Kurt stumbled forward when Blaine opened the door, looking furious. "Alright?"

"I know you don't need saving but let me do that for you, for Jules." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, Kurt. Seriously, drop it."

"Fine." Kurt said after a while. He wasn't going to give up that easily, though. Today was just not the day. They spent the rest of the afternoon in an awkward and tense silence, waiting for Burt and Jules to come back.

* * *

When the granddad and his grandson entered the condo, they both felt the tension in the room and looked anxiously at each other.

"Hey there," Burt said to make their presence known. Kurt was sitting at the table, working on something while Blaine sitting on the farther chair away from him, reading. Burt took a deep breath and told Jules to go play in his room.

"Blaine?" Both men looked up in Burt direction, stopping what they were doing. "I'm taking you out for a walk. Also Jules had ice cream this afternoon. Sorry." The man said with a wide grin, not even trying to look sorry.

"It's alright. He'll just be even more hyper than usual." Blaine answered from his chair before standing up and grabbing his jacket. "Where are we going?"

"Around the block, it's not going to take long." Blaine could feel his body shaking with nervousness and he wasn't sure his legs would be able to support him much longer because of how anxious he was.

They took the elevator down and shortly stepped outside.

"Don't look so scared, Blaine. I'm not going to scold you." Blaine turned his head so quickly that it cracked a little and Burt smiled at the other man's behavior.

"You're not?"

"Na, what would be the point?" Burt shrugged, closing his coat tighter around his body.

"Letting go of all the pent up frustration you have toward me and all your anger?" Blaine provided.

"Blaine, it's like you don't know me at all." Burt patted Blaine heavily on the back, guiding him around the building. "How are you, son?" Blaine looked again at Burt, his eyes wider than saucers, because of the question or the nickname Burt wasn't sure.

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?" Blaine asked, not sure if this was where the conversation was supposed to go.

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Burt chuckled. "But I actually wanted to talk about you."

"Well there isn't much to say." Blaine shrugged, looking with avid attention to his feet.

"Blaine, I know that being a single father is complicated and that sometimes no matter how hard you're trying it doesn't seem like you're doing enough. Tell me, how did the first years go?"

Blaine let go of a huge breath he was holding, before looking up at the sky and letting a big puff of hair. He could feel the fresh wind on his face and for a second tried to forget he was talking to the father of his ex- boyfriend or the father of the father of his son. It was the first time he had someone next to him who had been almost in the same situation. Burt had been a single father, still was, and he out of everybody else would be able to understand the struggle Blaine had gone through.

"It was complicated to say the least." Blaine started. "I wasn't qualified for anything so finding a job was really difficult, especially with a child at home. Cooper helped a lot. If it wasn't for him… Well I don't know where I would be now."

"It's good that you had someone." Blaine smiled at Burt, and a flood of relief overwhelmed him when he saw nothing but compassion in the other's man eyes.

"I got a job eventually and I worked out a schedule with Coop so I could take some night classes. It worked for two years, and then Coop had to move for his job and couldn't afford to keep his place. That's when things got rough." Blaine admitted, memories taking over his mind and for a second he was back to that period, when every day was a struggle, when every paycheck was a blessing and a meal was sometimes a luxury he couldn't afford.

"Hey, kid. It's alright. You're doing great for yourself and Jules is perfectly safe and healthy." Burt said, hugging tightly Blaine who was now sobbing violently. He hadn't noticed he was crying until he was being held against Burt's chest. It was the first time in years that he was talking about it, he never admitted to anyone how hard it had gotten and finally being able to express it was a huge burden taken off his chest. It felt safe to tell Burt, Burt didn't judge and always offered advice, Burt would understand.

"You're all good, kid. Keep walking though." And they did. "How was it to see Kurt again and telling him?"

"Stressful." Blaine let out in a nervous laugh, his cheeks still wet with tears.

"I betcha. How did he take the news?"

"Relatively well given the circumstances."

"He freaked out." Burt stated, knowing that Blaine was sugarcoating the situation. The younger man winced and nodded.

"Sort of, yeah. But he is good with Jules and I can tell that he loves him deeply and sincerely." Burt hummed in approval, looking straight in front of him as he continued to walk.

"He is going to be a good father if he just stop being so uptight about everything."

"He already is." Blaine admitted and Burt heard the fondness and the caring in Blaine's voice, he heard everything that Blaine wasn't saying and probably didn't know or was trying to hide.

"I don't know what's gonna happen next, for the both of you. But let me tell you something. Welcome the good things, but don't take them for granted, let people in and let them help you and more importantly, don't let love get away because you were too insecure to chase it." Burt turned around the corner and finally saw their buildings. "Well it was a nice walk. Next time we'll try to make it less emotional, alright?"

"Sure." Blaine answered, still not quite sure how all of this had just happened in the short amount of time they had taken to walk around the block. When they stepped out of the elevator and inside of the apartment, Blaine stopped for a second. He needed some time to collect himself, to calm his heart and gather control over his own body. This day had been emotionally draining and he wasn't sure how he was feeling at the moment.

They spent the evening calmly watching a movie and eating on the sofa. Jules passed out, spread over Kurt and Burt. Both men put him into bed and soon Burt left to go back to his hotel.

Blaine finished cleaning himself in the bathroom, trying to get rid of the vulnerable sensation that was following him since the afternoon. Everything felt too raw, too sharp, and Blaine felt that he needed a safe place, to hide from the world for some time. He didn't register that he had crossed the place and was standing in front of Kurt's door until he felt a soft hand taking his and leading him to the bed.

Kurt knew, just by looking at Blaine that he needed someone to hold him. he didn't need to hear empty words and silly promises. Blaine needed strong arms around him and Kurt could provide that. He didn't had the chance to ask about what Blaine and Burt had talked about, but just like everything else, Kurt had noticed how shaken Blaine had been after their walk.

They settled in bed, Blaine's head hidden in Kurt's chest, snuggling as close as he could. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body and tightened his grip as much as he could. He wanted to give Blaine that, he wanted to make him feel safe and protected, cared for and loved. He couldn't say all those things, could barely acknowledge them, but he could give Blaine what he needed. They both fall asleep tangled into each other without realizing, and slept more peacefully than they had in a while.

* * *

When Blaine woke up he quickly realized where he was and coughed loudly to wake Kurt up. The man stirred and placed a kiss against Blaine's temple, barely conscious. Blaine saw the moment Kurt realized what he had done, the man opened his eyes sharply and blushed fast and hard.

"Uh, hello?" Kurt said, his arms still wrapped around Blaine.

"Hello." They both stared at each other until their heard a loud noise in the kitchen and stepped off their torpor, rushing out of the room to see what had happen.

Some flour spread everywhere and different mixing bowls were scattered around the floor. Jules was standing in the middle of the mess, his pajamas covered in jam and his curls full of sugar.

"Jules, what happened?" Kurt asked, walking toward the child at the same time as Blaine.

"I was trying to make breakfast!" Jules explained, his bottom lips shivering and tears menacing to fall on his cheeks.

"But we're going to have pancakes at the diner, remember?" Blaine said, rubbing a soothing hand over Jules' belly.

"I thought you forgot, you weren't waking up and I was hungry." Jules explained, now eyeing his fathers with suspicion. "Daddy, what were you doing in Papa's room?"

Blaine's hand froze over Jules belly, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. Kurt wasn't looking much better. Technically they hadn't done anything even remotely questionable, but being caught by Jules made it looked like dubious at best.

"I was just helping Papa picking up an outfit. Nothing less." Blaine finally answered after few seconds. Jules looked between the two before shrugging and walking away.

"Okay."

They quickly cleaned up and prepared themselves before storming out of the building because they were late to meet Burt. When they arrived Burt was already waiting for them. They ate a lot of pancakes much to Jules' happiness; they even ordered bacon, this time much for Burt's happiness. They laughed and talked about light subjects until it was time for Burt to go back to his hotel and pack. The man hugged Blaine then Jules and finally stepped aside to talk to Kurt.

"I want you to take care of yourself, kiddo."

"I know, Dad. Don't worry." Kurt answered with a smile.

"Yeah well it's not doing any harm to remind you of it. " Burt huffed, hugging his son." Also, take care of Blaine and Jules, life hasn't been easy on them both alright?" Kurt frowned but nodded at his father. "I love you, Kurt."

"Love you, too, Dad."

Kurt watched his father hugged Jules one last time before waving them one last goodbye and disappearing into the crowd.

"Alright, familia. Time for a snuggly Sunday afternoon. Jules, what about you chose the movie this time?" Kurt offered as the three of them stepped outside. Blaine smiled at him, no awkwardness in between them, and Kurt wished that he was able to read Blaine's mind, to know whether or not he felt the same way that he did about waking up next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

The next week passed in a blur, Blaine's company had signed another contract and the man was splitting his time between the studio and the early evening shifts at the bar. Kurt was busy wrapping the issue and they only got to spend time all together at night, when dinner was over and they would settle in front of the TV, Jules snuggling in the middle of them both.

When the weekend finally rolled around Jules, Blaine and Kurt found themselves sitting at their booth at the diner on Sunday morning, ready to eat their brunch.

"I like Sunday brunch." Jules said, engulfing another pancake in his tiny mouth already full. "I get to eat a lot and the seats are all shiny and pretty and red." The child kept babbling, talking about his friends at school, and reciting the poetry he had to learn this week over and over again. Kurt and Blaine listened to him, humming at the right time and letting the child talk and talk as they sipped their coffee. It wasn't that often that they all had time to just be together and both fathers relished into this peaceful morning. Brunch on Sunday morning was starting to become their thing, much to Jules' pleasure.

"So I was thinking," Kurt started when Jules fell silent for a second. "The next issue is almost done, and we only have a few details to go over and the next following weeks are going to be busy but I was thinking that maybe you'd like both to come over and see where I work?" Kurt played with the mug he had between his hands, preferring to focus his attention on the dark liquid rather than on the two other people at the table, a little shy that they might not want to.

"Jules, what do you think? Would you want to see where Papa works?" Blaine asked his son, who nodded happily, his mouth too full of bacon to even try to speak. "That would be wonderful, Kurt. I've always wanted to see the backstage of a magazine." Kurt beamed at the man in front of him, content to know that it was something they would all be able to share together.

"Is next week okay for you?" Kurt asked after thinking about his agenda.

"I'm not working on Thursday night and if I tell my boss at the studio early enough that I'll have to leave earlier on that day it should be fine."

"It's a date then!" Kurt exclaimed, smiling at Jules who was bouncing in his seat and missing the blush creeping on Blaine's cheeks at the double meaning of his words.

They finished eating in tranquility, making plans for the afternoon, Jules wanted to feed the pigeons and Kurt offered to feed the ducks instead because pigeons were Satan's creation and no one would catch him feeding them. Jules had pouted a little before understanding that ducks also meant water to play with. They spent most of the afternoon outside, reading, playing and sitting around and when they finally went home that night Jules was so exhausted that the poor child passed out as soon as he was in his bed. Kurt and Blaine were quick to follow him, parting ways for the night.

Kurt was in the middle of a chapter, his glasses perched on his nose. He didn't need them all the time, but after a long week of work or at the end of a day he could feel his eyes burning, hence the glasses. He didn't like them all that much but he had to admit that they often helped. The man heard a soft knock on his door before seeing Blaine's head peek inside.

Kurt looked up to a frozen Blaine in the middle of the doorway, a hand still on the doorknob. He looked like something had surprised him and Kurt smiled at him with confusion.

"Um, Blaine?" Kurt put his book aside, revealing his light grey shirt he was sleeping in. Blaine gulped audibly and Kurt smiled even wider, not understanding what was happening.

"Uh, right. Sorry." Blaine muttered, turning red instantly. "Sorry, it was just… um. The glasses, it's the first time I've seen you with them. I was surprised, that's all." Kurt hummed, smirking at Blaine.

"Of course. " Kurt answered. "So… what can I help you with?" Blaine stared a little longer at Kurt's face before shaking himself out of his reverie and crossing the room before crawling on the bed, next to Kurt.

"Yes, my visit has a purpose, I promise." Blaine started, the blush still on his cheek. "It's about Jules and his birthday actually. He's turning 6 in two weeks and I was wondering if maybe we could organize something for him?"

Kurt was bouncing on his knees in a matter of seconds, taking both of Blaine's hands in his and looking ecstatic.

"Would you let me organize it?" Kurt asked, looking happier than ever. Blaine could feel how cheerful Kurt was getting and he could almost see all the creative bubbles popping in Kurt's mind.

"Are you sure, you'll have enough time? We could do it together?"

"Blaine," Kurt whined, Blaine's cheeks darkening at the sound. "I really want to. It's the first birthday I'm going to celebrate with him and I really want to do this for him. Besides, time is only relative, I don't need sleep, who needs sleep? It'll be perfect, I swear. Please let me?" Kurt pleaded, tightening his grip around Blaine's hands.

"Of course, Kurt. How could I say no?" Blaine said lightly, smiling gently at a beaming Kurt.

"This is going to be the best birthday party ever! I already have so many ideas, Blaine!"

"Jules is never going to let you go after you planned him the best party ever." The shorter man joked, earning a sad smile from Kurt.

"Yeah."

"Kurt, isn't there a way for you to stay here? For Jules?" It wasn't the right time to ask this, they should be brainstorming ideas for Jules' birthday but Blaine knew he missed the chance to ask the last time they had a proper conversation about the future and well, now that was as good as any other time.

"I asked around in the NY offices. There is no position for me at the moment. I called Isabelle but she told me there wasn't much she could do. "

"Aren't there other magazines you could work for?" Blaine wondered without too much hope.

"Blaine, I tried already. Isabelle called in for me at Vanity Fair, Elle and several others. They aren't hiring at the moment." Kurt was now sitting cross-legged in front of Blaine, his back to the door, with a pained and desolated look on his face. "I wish there was a way for me to stay. I don't want to leave Jules so soon." Kurt said, his eyes fixed on Blaine's face. "There is so much to do together and to say and there isn't enough time." They didn't mention the possibility of Jules and Blaine moving to Paris. Kurt didn't ask Blaine to do so and Blaine didn't offer.

They stared at each other silently, because at this moment words were meaningless. Kurt didn't want to make promises he knew he couldn't keep and Blaine couldn't say words he wanted to say in fear of hurting them both and breaking the fragile relationship they had.

Kurt bit his lip and looked down and Blaine launched himself at Kurt. He cradled his waist, making them both fall back on the bed, Kurt's back against the blanket and Blaine above him. Kurt caught Blaine in the fall, both of his arms reaching to him and encircling the shorter man around the waist when Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's torso.

"You're going to be missed, a lot." Were the last words they said for the evening, they didn't let go of each other, and only fell asleep after a while, both lulled to sleep by the even rhythm of their heartbeats.

* * *

Kurt spent the first half of the week planning Jules' birthday. He bought too much fabric, brought back from work four big bags with unknown contents. One of the guest rooms was now permanently locked and no matter how many times Jules tried to break the door, it stayed completely locked much to the little boy's dismay. The little boy came up with several ideas to know what was going on in the room, calling Burt to set up cameras inside and peering into the hole of the doorknob being two of them.

When Thursday came around Blaine picked Jules up from school and they both travelled to Kurt's work. Because of Jules' gluttony they also brought cupcakes for all the studio and arrived with their arms full of several boxes of them.

"Oh, you must be Blaine and Jules. Here, let me help." A young woman ran to them, before taking the boxes from Jules' hands. She lead them to the conference room, where everyone was gather and finishing a reunion.

"Jules! Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed when he finally saw them. Everyone turned their heads to the door, to see two mops of curly hair with matching blushes on their cheeks. Kurt took the boxes from Blaine's hands and put them on the table.

"Those are cupcakes because I was hungry and Daddy said it was a good idea to bring you some. So we bought a lot." Jules said while climbing into Kurt's arms. Kurt placed a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek and they talked for a few seconds all together before hearing some cooing behind them. The three of them turned around to see that no one had left the conference room and they were all looking at them.

"The cupcakes are also for the pretty ladies!" Jules said, waving his little hands at the people in the room.

"Oh my god, he is adorable!" Some of the women in the room exclaimed, making their way to Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "These wonderful ladies are my coworkers and saviors here. Ladies, this is Blaine and this cute little boy here is Jules." Kurt introduced them all, waiting for the wave of questions he knew was coming.

"Hello, I'm Lindsay. Head of the Accessories Department. Kurt told me a lot about you." A beautiful red-haired girl with freckles said, extending her hand for Blaine to shake. Kurt grunted a little and rolled his eyes before chasing Jules who was wobbling away with the models he just saw in the hallway.

"I'm Blaine. I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you all."

"Well Blaine, we have to thank you because you did a wonderful job with the pictures of the photoshoot." Lindsay said again before spotting someone. "Ann! Come here."

"Blaine, this is Ann. Ann, it's Blaine." Lindsay said, looking pointedly at her friends.

"You're _the_ Blaine? Kurt's Blaine?" Ann wondered, a knowing smirk appearing on her face. "Oh I can see why the man can't shut up about you now!" Blaine talked with the two ladies for a while, growing more and more confused with every passing minute. After a while Kurt came to his rescue, dragging him away from them.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said directly. "I have no idea what they said to you, but whatever it was, I'm so sorry. They can be a bit too much sometimes."

"Well, I learned a lot." Blaine laugh at Kurt's wincing face, following him around the offices. "They also told me how you couldn't shut up about me." Blaine added a smug look on his face.

"Don't look so happy, Blaine. It's only to whine about you." Kurt playfully argued

"Oh sure, then why did you have a conversation about my abs just this morning?" Kurt's mouth fell open, the remark silencing him for a while.

"Shut up, Blaine Anderson. It was merely for pure comparison. Oh my god, wipe the smirk off would you?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine who only laughed harder. "Alright, come on Anderson. Your son is playing Don Juan somewhere."

They quickly walked all the way to the studio where all the models were gathered around a high chair, Jules proudly sitting in the middle of them both.

"But look at him with his little bowtie. What a cutie." A model told her friend.

"And his little curls!"

"Alright ladies, let the child breathe!" Kurt made his way to Jules who waved goodbye to all the models when Kurt arrived.

"Papa! Daddy!"

"Hey, Monkey. Having fun?" Blaine asked, smiling at the few remaining models around them.

"I love it here! There is pretty fabric, and people are nice, and they said I was pretty but I think they are pretty too. And there are lots of color and Sonya told me that there was a box somewhere with thousands of bowties! Daddy it's like a treasure chest but it's not gold inside, it's bowties!" Jules explained, his eyes sparkling with envy.

"This was such a bad idea!" Kurt muttered, earning a shoulder bump from Blaine. "Let me just finish a thing and I'll give you a tour, alright?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled as Kurt walked away for a minute.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Blaine gathered his son into his arms. Jules frowned, and making a very serious face for a little boy his age.

"Daddy, I have a secret to tell you but you can't tell anyone!" Blaine raised his pinky to promise and once Jules was sure his father wouldn't tell he cupped his little hand next to his mouth and leaned closer to Blaine's ear.

"I don't think Papa is a CIA agent."

* * *

On Tuesday evening when Blaine finally came back from work all he could think about was his bed and maybe his shower. The day had been long, way too long between the studio and the bar. Someone had spilled his drink over Blaine and the man had had to stop a fight between two really big men and he had received a punch in the middle of all this. When he finally entered the condo, he walked in on Kurt sitting on the floor and cutting fabric, papers all over the floor, inspiration board standing on the edge of the couch and glitter, so much glitter.

"Hi." Blaine said as he sat on a stool in the kitchen watching Kurt from afar.

"Well hello there." Kurt put aside whatever it was that he was doing and walked over to Blaine, taking his coat off the man's shoulder and hanging it in the closet. "Have you eaten? Because there is still some risotto left and it could be warmed up in five minutes top."

"That would be perfect!" Blaine groaned at the same time as his stomach grumbled.

"Go take a shower and it will be ready when you come back." Kurt pushed Blaine off the stool and into his room, before going back to cooking. Blaine welcomed the pressure of the shower jet and the warmth of the water, washing away the stress of the day. It was when days like this one happened that he felt how good it was to have someone else there. If it had only been up to him Blaine would have probably gone to bed without eating. When he stepped back into the living room Kurt was waiting for him, the plate already full. Blaine settled back on the stool and started eating, smiling from time to time at Kurt who was sitting in front of him.

"So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that today was not a good day?"

"It really wasn't but it's good to come back to all of this." Blaine said, waving his hand in the air to show the apartment and Kurt. "Where's Jules?"

"I put him to bed early but you'll be able to go and kiss him goodnight later, I'm not exactly sure he is sleeping already."

"Okay, sure." Blaine said between two bites before peering behind Kurt at the mess that was on their living room floor. "And what is this?" Blaine asked, gesturing to the living room with his fork.

"This," Kurt started, beaming with pride. "Is for Jules's birthday! I almost have everything, and I'll need your help for the guests but there was some details that I wanted to make myself."

"From scratch?"

"From scratch." Kurt nodded fervently, a big, proud smile on his face. "Do you like it?" The man asked, trying to bite back his smile as much as he could.

"Kurt, I think it's going to be perfect." And Blaine really did. He couldn't believe that Kurt was going through all of this in addition to his work for Jules but after all it should've been something he'd seen coming. When Kurt committed to someone or something he wasn't one to back out or do half of the job. Blaine suddenly realized that Kurt wasn't _trying_ to be a father anymore, he was being one. He was also being a partner, everything that Kurt had offered to Blaine and Jules was to make their situation better, to help them and support them. And tonight was just another example of how easy it was for Blaine to let control slip away from him when he knew Kurt would be there to handle everything.

"I was completely stupid to push your idea away last time, wasn't I?" Blaine asked aloud, almost involuntarily.

"Well, I'm always right so of course you were being stupid." Kurt said with a very serious face before breaking into a smile. "What idea are we talking about here?"

Blaine laughed a little before scratching his face with his hand tiredly. "The apartment idea."

Kurt's mouth fell into a perfect 'o' shaped form, he put his hands on the counter and leant closer to Blaine.

"What about it? Why are you saying you were an idiot?"

"Because I should accept, right?" Kurt frowned and tilted his head to the side, studying Blaine seriously.

"Do you want to accept because you think it's right or because you feel trapped into accepting?"

"I think it's the right thing to do. I'm not saying it's going to be easy for me, because let's face it, it's at least the second time I've done this and by this I mean saying no and then saying yes to something you offer. I don't give up control easily, not when it comes to Jules. But you're as much his father as I am and I have to understand that I'm not the only one who can make decisions about him. We're two now and my pride shouldn't be part of the equation." Kurt nodded silently at Blaine's speech, afraid that he might say the wrong thing and see Blaine's walls being built back instantly.

"So, Kurt. What would you think about us getting an apartment together?"

"I think that we are going to have a lot of things to do in the span of the three weeks time I have left here." Kurt jumped off the stool, and started gathering all that was on the floor. "Grab the computer, I'll bring the wine. Meet me in my room in five!" Kurt ordered. "We're flat hunting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Brace yourself, only 4 more chapters to go. I hope you liked this one and don't forget to share your thoughts about it!
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

"No".

"Kurt, come on. We can't rule them all out because of one tiny detail." Blaine whined, closing yet another tab on his computer. They had been browsing all the websites known to humankind to find an apartment they might want to visit but so far nothing was worth it, according to Kurt.

"This one was in a very nasty neighborhood." Kurt argued, scrolling down on the laptop perched on his lap.

"Yes, well it couldn't exactly be worse than the one my condo is in right now." Kurt groaned at the mention of Blaine's place and stopped on one particular add. The condo was big enough so they could all have their own room and invite at least one guest over, it was close enough to Jules' school and not so far from Blaine's work. "This one!" Kurt exclaimed as he went through the picture.

"Show me." Blaine clicked on the pictures, whistling every time a new room came to view. "This place is stunning."

"And all the walls seem white, so we can actually work from here for the palette color and paint it over very easily.

"Let me arrange for us to visit it tomorrow." Blaine said, writing down the phone number as they searched for another place worth their time. Between Kurt's list of must-haves and Blaine's, finding the right apartment seemed quite the difficulty. They searched for two more hours, saving pages whenever they actually found something and wrote down all the numbers so Blaine could arrange to visit the places quickly.

For both men it had overall been a nice time they got to spend together. Kurt had to pass through all Blaine's worries first, whenever he saw the price for the place Kurt was looking at the man would yelp in shock. Kurt had explained that working for Vogue had its perks and one of them was being paid a ridiculous amount of money each month so they could afford a very nice apartment - as long as it wasn't too extraordinary, of course. And once Blaine had started to only look at the picture and not the prices, the research had improved drastically.

They both passed out for the second night in a row in Kurt's bed and when they both woke up, Kurt cradled against Blaine's chest for the second time, they just went about their day as if nothing happened without mentioning it to the other.

They did talk about it with their respective co-workers, trying to get a hold on what was happening, making them all groan in frustration at how much of a pain they both were at being so oblivious.

* * *

Kurt was in the middle of his lunch on Wednesday when his phone rang.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Well well well, if this isn't your favorite in-law calling." Kurt heard a familiar voice saying though he couldn't remember where he had first heard it.

"My favorite-"

"I'm calling about the eighth wonder that is my nephew. Blainey told me that you were in charge of planning his birthday. So tell me, where, when, and what?" Realization smashed Kurt in the face when he realized that it was Cooper Anderson calling him at his workplace. Kurt scrunched up his nose in shock, his mouth wide open.

"Cooper?"

"Exactly. So tell me, Mister Anderson-Hummel. Where's the little party taking place?" It took Kurt several seconds to gather himself before snapping out of his initial shock.

"First of all, Cooper Anderson, you're not my favorite in-law, as a matter of fact you're my favorite nothing. Second of all, my name is Hummel and I'd like for you to use it as such. Finally, Jules's birthday is this Saturday, at two, our place." Kurt almost snapped his fingers sassily before remembering that one of his walls was actually made of glass and everyone could see him. "Bring him something nice."

"Feisty. I'm wondering how Blaine can handle you in bed." Cooper added, laughing at his own joke.

"He isn't. Did you want something else?"

"Nah, I'll ask Squirt if I need something else. It was nice talking to you, baby husband."

"I'm not…" Kurt started, before sighing and rolling his eyes at the phone. "It was nice talking to you too Coop. See you on Saturday."

Kurt hung up, running a hand over his tired face. He was already dreading Cooper and Santana's second meeting, they had both gotten worse with the years. Kurt's phone went off again, this time a text from Blaine.

**[From Blaine]**

**Got an appointment for the 4b-rooms tonight at 5. Is it okay with you?**

**[From Kurt]**

**Perfect.**

**Next time, warn me before Cooper calls.**

**[From Blaine]**

**You can't see but I'm wincing in sympathy. Was he polite to you?**

**[From Kurt]**

**I think he was but I don't really have that feeling. Does it make any sense?**

**[From Blaine]**

**I'm gonna kill him. Jules already has too many uncles anyway.**

**[From Kurt]**

**I'll be your alibi if you need one.**

* * *

They spent the rest of the week visiting different apartment all around Manhattan, running from their job to the places they needed to visit. They were trying to visit between three and four each evening because of the very little time they had. So far none of them had been love at first sight, they were good, great even, but Blaine didn't see himself living in them and Kurt had a constant displeased look on his face. When Friday rolled over they were both completely exhausted and were starting to feel like they would need a lot more time than they had first thought to find the right place. The first visit of the evening was once again a fail but when they entered the second apartment, Blaine's hand found Kurt's, squeezing it tightly.

"This is it." Blaine murmured, a shy smile appearing on his face. Kurt glanced at him, smiling because of Blaine's smile and squeezed back. They held hands in happiness all through the visit, Blaine's smile growing exponentially with each new room they saw.

They ask for the price and Kurt's heart stopped for a second when he knew that they wouldn't even have to battle to get it, with his savings and a loan from the bank they could meet the owner's price easily.

"Blaine," Kurt started, looking right at him before turning to the estate agent. "I think we'll take it." The estate agent glanced between the two men, waiting for any sign that this was a joke. The poor woman was growing desperate with these two, their unrealistic wants and improbable short time to find something. When they both nodded happily at her, the woman let out a sigh of relief and swear to do everything she could to get them the apartment.

They went home quickly after this, both giddily happy to have found the perfect place. Apartment hunting was quite the lottery game and this time they had won, big time. They just had to wait and see if the owner accepted their offer.

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up, wake up, wake… wait. Papa?" Jules said, poking at the form sleeping next to his father.

"W'at happening?" Blaine muttered from where his face was hiding in Kurt's hair. They had both browsed all the websites they knew to start buying furniture and for Blaine to give his notice to leave the flat he didn't even occupy anymore.

"Daddy, I think Papa is glued to your arm, just saying." The little boy answered cockily, his little hands on his hips.

"Uh." Blaine coherently said, looking at Kurt's face before disentangling himself from the man and tiptoeing out of the room with Jules.

"What is happening?" Jules asked the second the door was closed behind them.

"Well you see, um." Blaine started, not even knowing where he was going with his explanation. Blaine put himself on autopilot to prepare breakfast, still trying to find a good reason for him to be in bed with his ex-boyfriend and father of his son. "It's complicated, it's for grown-ups." Was the only thing he could come up with that early in the morning and he didn't even know what was happening between Kurt and him.

"I'm not stupid." Jules said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at his father. "I'm a big boy, I'm six now! Tell me."

"Jules." Blaine whined, putting some heart shaped pancakes in front of his son. "I don't know, alright? But as soon as I do, you'll be the first to know. Okay?"

"You don't know? That's your explanation?" Jules asked in between two big spoonfuls of pancakes topped with way too much maple syrup.

"Yes, Monkey." Blaine turned around to turn the coffee machine on, feeling his son scrunching his face in confusion.

"Adults are weird." Jules stated before putting a whole pancake in his mouth and extending his arm, handing his empty plate to Blaine for him to put some more on it.

Kurt walked out of the room half an hour later, and kissed Jules's forehead before hugging him tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Champion." Jules beamed with pride at the term of endearment and put his little hands covered with syrup on Kurt's cheek before giving him an eskimo kiss.

"Thank you. I love you, Papa." Jules said before returning to his pancakes. Kurt watched him eat, as he tried not to burst into tears at the words Jules had just told him.

Blaine sipped at his coffee while watching the two in front him. Seeing them happy made him happy.

They quickly cleaned the kitchen before getting ready for the party. Kurt hung the several garlands of paper planets around the flat, before disposing an astronaut helmet on the table and several other decorations like stars on the ceiling and a linoleum replica of the moon's surface in their living room. The astronaut-shaped cake had been delivered early and Kurt had also made sure that all the beverages had a planet name. Jules had been forbidden to come out of his room until everything was ready, but the little boy wasn't the most patient and several times he tried to peek into the living room to see what was going on.

When everything was ready, Blaine opened Jules' door and the child ran into the living room before stopping in the middle of the room, not too far from where Kurt was standing, extremely worried and anxious.

"It's an astronaut birthday party?" Jules wondered, trying to touch the planet garlands.

"Yes," Kurt answered, kneeling to be at the same height than Jules. "Do you like it?"

"Papa, this is the best party ever!" Jules yelled, throwing himself at his father and almost choking the man with how tightly he squeezed him. The doorbell rang and Jules let go a little to see who it was.

"Go ahead, your guest are arriving." Kurt said softly, tapping Jules gently on the butt with his hand in the direction of the door. Jules ran to the door, waiting to see who it was.

"Ah, it's just Unc'e Bas." Jules said, obviously not impressed. "Do not eat all my candies like last year!" Jules warned before noticing someone behind. "Oh, you brought your kissing friend!" Jules said, clapping happily when he saw Dave standing shyly behind Sebastian.

"Come on in." Blaine said, finally coming to the door to see what was taking so long to Jules. "It's good to see you Seb, put your coat here." Blaine said, showing him the closet. "David, it's nice to see you again." Blaine greeted, hugging the man gently.

"Daddy, David is better at Uncling than Unc'e Bas. Can I keep him?" Jules wondered, looking between the two men. Dave blushed instantly, looking apologetically at Blaine.

"You can't keep people, Monkey."

"Life is so unfair!" Jules whined, putting his little hand over his forehead dramatically.

"Thank you for having me over." David said, handing Jules a present and Blaine a bouquet. "I wasn't sure what was appropriate and Sebastian wasn't really helping." Dave shrugged before following everyone in the living room.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Dave."

"David!" Kurt said when he saw the man, hugging him in hello.

"Yeah, yeah. Let him breathe, alright?" Sebastian yelled from the other end of the apartment, already stealing some of the frosting from the cupcakes.

They didn't have time to talk because soon enough Wes, Nick, Jeff and Cooper arrived all with way too many gifts in their arms.

"This child is spoiled." Wes stated while staring at the huge pile of gifts on the table, while sipping at the Neptune cocktail.

"Yes, well, his parents are Kurt and Blaine. He has the right to be spoiled." Jeff joked before yelping in pain when Cooper elbowed him in the ribs. "That hurt!"

"Yeah? Well your stupid jokes hurt my sensibility."

"You're a douche, Coop."

"Language!" Jules yelled, pointing at the two bickering men.

"Ah, that's my boy!" Cooper said proudly, pointing at Jules in return. "Why should you point and yell, Jules?"

"Because if I don't people can't tell who I'm talking to!" The young child repeated, obviously very proud of himself. Jeff huffed and turned around to get into Nick arms and asking for a kiss after being so tormented.

Santana didn't even ring the doorbell and just walked into the apartment, holding Dani's hand proudly. They said their hellos to everyone quickly, Santana eyeing Sebastian from afar before getting to Cooper alarmingly quickly for Kurt's taste.

"You have really pretty hair." Jules stated in wonder, as he twirled one of Dani's pink locks of hair around his finger. This time she had a pretty mix of dyed blonde and pink, that left the little boy completely in awe. "It's pink and blonde! You're really pretty too." Jules said as he twirled some more of Dani's hair around his finger.

"You have really pretty hair too." Dani smiled and gently touched one of Jules' curls. The little boy didn't glare at her and instead let her touch his hair.

"I know what your hair looks like!" Jules exclaimed after a while. "It's like those Italian ice creams that twist and turn and have two colors!" Jules said in awe, petting the pink part of Dani's hair. "Do you think I could have ice cream hair too?" Jules asked, as he tried to put Dani's hair on his to see how he looked. Santana came around to see what was going on, pecking Dani on the lips and smiling at her and the boy in her lap.

"What's going on her? Are you trying to steal my woman, young Hobbit?" Santana asked, taking Dani's hand in hers.

"San?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want one." Santana perked up at that and waited for Dani to say that she was joking. "You want a..? You want a Hobbit?"

"No, San. I want a baby." Dani laughed, petting Jules' head as he snuggled against her breast. Santana watched them curiously and saw how gentle Dani was, how happy she had looked while talking to the child and Santana knew her girlfriend was made to be a mother.

"Alright, let's do it."

At the same time at the other end of the flat, Kurt had cornered Sebastian and was pointing at him in a very Cooper way.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not sure who you are a referring to, Hummel, because I could ask you just the same." Sebastian said, holding a cup full of Uranus cocktail.

"You don't play with a guy like Dave, alright? He's been through enough and he doesn't need your wicked games on top of it all." Kurt warned, glancing quickly at where David was talking with Nick and Blaine.

"I'm not playing."

"Yeah, sure. So you're telling me that for the first time in your life you want to be serious about something and you just happened to decide that this something is a relationship with Dave?"

"Listen to me very carefully, Dolly Parton. I know I don't have a perfect track record, but neither does he. I know he's had struggles in the past, I was here. I'm not saying I'm not going to hurt him but if I do, it won't be on purpose. I like him, alright? I like him a lot. So could you and Fake Boobs just lay off already?" Sebastian whispered angrily, not wanting anyone to hear that he was expressing his attraction and fondness for someone.

"You like him?" Kurt asked, not quite believing him.

"Yes." Sebastian hissed, making sure that no one could hear them.

"Is this serious?"

"I asked him to be my date to Jules' party and later tonight I'm bringing him to a football match. We already had four dates and I didn't even tried to sleep with him for God's sake!" Sebastian said, growing more frustrated by the second. Kurt barely contained his laugh as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright fine, the no sex convinced me. Still, be careful with him." Kurt added gently.

"He is a grown man, he can handle himself now. You should give him more credit." Sebastian said before walking past Kurt and straight to Dave. Sebastian put his arms around the other man's back so they were flush against each other. Dave smiled at Sebastian, not even listening to what Nick and Blaine were talking about.

"What did Kurt want?"

"To warn me."

"Oh?" Dave said, eyeing Kurt from where he was before turning his gaze back to Sebastian. "Is this when you run away because I have friends who apparently can't help but interfere?"

"Definitely not." Sebastian answered before leaning slowly towards Dave, waiting to see if he was alright with kissing him with so many people around. Instead Dave closed the gap between them and gently kissed Sebastian on the lips, a little off center but sweetly, his smile keeping him from kissing Sebastian for too long.

It was almost time to cut the cake when Finn and Rachel finally arrived, a big box in their hand. Finn smiled toothily at Jules before giving him the gift. Rachel said hello to everyone, smacking Kurt on the shoulder for not telling her sooner before smacking Blaine equally hard on the shoulder for running away and not letting people help him sooner.

A bark stopped everyone's conversations and caught Jules attention. The little boy kneeled in front of Finn's gift and liftedthe lid off the box, revealing the most adorable puppy ever.

"It's a puppy!" Jules yelled, hugging the little dog against his chest. "Papa, Daddy! Unc'e Finn got me a puppy!" Kurt groaned, tired in advance at how much work having a dog was, as Blaine rubbed circles on the man's back to calm him.

"Well, I guess we're getting a dog then." Blaine whispered to Kurt with a smile on his face. Suddenly Cooper pushed Jeff from in front of him and pointed furiously at Finn, eyeing him cowboy style.

"Hudson, you are so on my list right now."

"Bring it on, Anderson. I won't rest until I'm Jules' favorite uncle."

"You'll die trying then!" Cooper answered, eyeing the puppy in Jules's arms.

"No, don't fight!" Jules pleaded, pouting adorably and wearing the same big eyes as his puppy. "Besides, none of you are my favorite uncle. My new favorite is Dani because she has ice cream hair and she told me I could have ice cream hair too next time she is me-sitting if I didn't tell Daddy and Papa." Jules pointed out before realizing what he'd just said.

"Dani!" Both Kurt and Blaine shouted at the woman who scrunched up her nose like she had just been caught stealing candies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's some little fluff for you before some more angst!  
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter 18

They got the approval for the apartment rather quickly, and as all the paperwork and the payments were in order they could move in as soon as they wanted, which meant that Kurt and Blaine not only did have to deal with their work, but when they finally came back home they still had to pack, boxes piling up everywhere in the condo. Blaine also had to travel back to his old apartment to pack everything he and Jules had there. For a week they did nothing but this: tidying, sorting, packing, labeling and so on and so forth. Jules was the only one having a good time, he had been expected to pack his room, which he did, sort of. And now all he had to do was take care of his new puppy that he had chosen to name Pancakes for obvious reasons.

It should've taken months for all the papers to be ready, but given the circumstances everyone had been remarkably understanding and quickened the process drastically. This was how Kurt, Blaine, and Jules finally moved in on a dark Thursday night.

Jules was trotting around the apartment with Pancakes, showing the little dog all the rooms and commentating them.

"This is my room, Pancakes! For now it's all white but I'll ask Daddy to paint it pink and blue, or maybe red. Papa said that you couldn't sleep with me but I'll leave the door open, okay Pancakes?" Jules explained, rubbing the dog behind the ears. They crossed the living room who was opened on the kitchen before getting to a hallway, with several doors.

"The first room is Daddy's room, then there is Papa's room and here is the bathroom." Jules said, pointing with his little finger and sometimes opening doors. "No, don't look! There is a bath in there and you don't like it. I don't wanna scare you." Jules covered Pancakes' eyes with his little hands to prevent the dog from seeing the bath. They continued their grand tour, slaloming in and out between all the boxes.

They had used the help of movers but unfortunately they were completely alone when it came to opening the boxes and cleaning everything.

"My back hurts." Kurt groaned as he plopped down next to Blaine on the couch.

"How could your back hurt? You didn't carry anything."

"Don't sass me, Anderson. My everything hurts and it looks like the boxes are reproducing because no matter how many of them I open it always seems that there's more than before." Blaine giggled, patting Kurt's thigh in understanding.

"I think the worst is going to be Jules' room. How can one kid have so many toys?" Blaine wondered, looking over at all the boxes with a 'Jules' tag on it.

"Dunno. Maybe we should punish him just for the sake of it and get rid of several boxes. Spring cleaning." Kurt explained, smirking at Blaine who once again giggled.

"Spring cleaning in November. He is a kid but he isn't stupid."

"I know. Want to call it a day? I could use some sleep." Kurt offered. "Beside I made sure to clean Jules and my room first and to put some clean sheets on the beds."

"Ugh," Blaine half-groaned, too tired to form a real word. "I forgot to put away some sheets for my bed. Guess I'll be wrestling with boxes some more." Kurt had planned to do it for Blaine too, just like he did for Jules. But at the last second his mind had started to wander and to provide him with a plan. A plan to get Blaine into his bed. God only knows why his mind provided him this, but the truth was, the moment he started thinking about it he just couldn't stop imagining sleeping with Blaine again. In few days he'd be gone for months and since he had decided not to act on his feelings for Blaine, Kurt couldn't just ask him upfront to sleep in his bed. Hence his mind giving him the perfect idea to create the opportunity to ask Blaine to bed. It was stupid, he was a grown man and feelings shouldn't scare him that much, except that they did and especially the ones he had for Blaine.

"You could sleep in my bed." Kurt shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. "I don't mind, at this point I could sleep with Pancakes if it meant getting some sleep."

"Are you comparing me to a dog?" Blaine arched an eyebrow, a half smile playing on his lips.

"Nah, Pancakes has much better breath than you." Blaine slapped his hands on Kurt's thighs in revenge, before getting up.

"I guess you'll have to suffer my breath all night then. I really don't want to find bedsheets and your bed is big enough for two people anyway." Blaine rushed out of the living room and to Jules' room, not wanting to delve too much into how he knew how many people could fit in Kurt's bed. Blaine got Jules to bed and told Pancakes, who was under the bed, to go sleep in the living room before going to Kurt's room. Kurt went to Jules' room as well and kissed the boy goodnight, this time extracting Pancakes from the closet.

"Hi." Blaine greeted when Kurt entered his room. Blaine was already in bed, his shirt clinging to his chest and his face bathed in the yellow light from the lamp. Kurt took a few seconds to admire him, to store in his mind what Blaine looked like, how he smiled and the crinkles by his eyes when he did, before marching to the bed and getting under the covers. Blaine turned off the lights and they said a quick goodnight before settling down to sleep.

Except that despite how tired they both were, none of them found sleep easily. They both tossed and turned in bed, trying to get the pillow right, to find the right position to sleep, but nothing helped.

"Papa?" a little voice asked from behind the door. Both men sat up quickly in bed, smiling at each other when they saw how rapidly concerned they both were when it came to Jules.

"Come in, Champ." Jules opened slowly the door, padding to the bed before crawling on it. Jules looked at his two fathers before making his way under the covers, in between them.

"I can't sleep and Pancakes is snoring too loudly." Jules explained, shifting a little until he found a comfortable position, hugging his Winnie against his chest.

"I thought Pancakes was sleeping in the living room?" Kurt asked in a whisper, as he laid down next to Jules while Blaine did the same. They were both making a safe cocoon around the child, engulfing him in a fatherly shelter.

"I…uh. He is! But I could hear him from my room. He is making lots and lots of noise for a little dog." Jules stuttered, miming a yawn before closing his eyes. "I'm tired now, night night Daddy, love you Papa." The boy said before pretending to sleep so no one would ask him more questions about the snoring dog.

"I don't know if I should laugh because our son can't lie to save his life or if I should be proud because of his acting skills." Kurt laughed. Blaine stilled for a second and Jules' eyes opened quickly, as the little boy sat in the bed, facing his father. Blaine rubbed his son back as he felt the little boy on the verge of crying.

"I'm your son?" Jules asked, awe in his voice. Kurt frowned at him and tilted his head to the side before caressing his son's cheek.

"Of course you are. Why?"

"You never used that word before, Papa." Jules pointed out, snuggling into his father's chest to hide how affected he was by just a simple word.

Kurt looked over to Blaine, he couldn't remember if he had used the word before. Blaine smiled proudly at Kurt and nodded that yes, it was indeed the first time Kurt not only used the word 'son' but also used the pronoun 'our'. It wasn't a big change, after all he'd been referring to himself as a father for months now, but apparently Jules had noticed. Kurt hugged his son tightly against his chest and placed a kiss to his curly hair. If using this term made the little boy overjoyed then Kurt would make sure to use it as often as he could.

They all fell asleep, Jules in the middle of a father sandwich, a content smile on his face all night. When they all woke up in the morning, they were just a big pile of limbs clutching to each other and they decided to stay in bed. Kurt and Blaine didn't have to work since they had asked for a day off to continue to unpack and Jules should've been at school, but given the fact that Kurt would be gone in a few days, the two fathers silently agreed to take him out of school just for the day.

The two fathers tickled Jules, cuddled with him, even played with his hair after minutes and minutes of negotiation. They ate breakfast in bed and even allowed Pancakes to jump on the bed with them to share it. They continued their morning all piled up in bed as Blaine and Kurt read either the newspaper or a book and Jules cuddled with his Winnie and Pancakes in the middle of them both.

Nothing extravagant happened, no one crashed into their flat, no one called them, and not even a pigeon crashed against their window. The morning was the calmest the family ever had and Kurt sighed after a while, relishing in how happy he was in that instant. He had Jules, playing contently with his dog, cuddled against his side. He had Blaine reading on the other side of the bed, looking as serene as he himself was. This was happiness to Kurt, not the rush of fabric around him or the constant travel and impending deadline. This calm and peaceful morning with his family was happiness to Kurt and to acknowledge it filled his heart with so much joy that the man couldn't contain a smile.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and shifted to press a kiss to Jules' head. Blaine didn't say a thing, he just looked at Kurt, smiled, and turned his eyes to their child.

The rest of the day passed in blur. They opened boxes, emptied them, tried to find a place for everything, and repeated. There were way too many boxes for only three people, and at the end of the day they hadn't even sorted half of them. They ate in the living room, their plates half on top of boxes because their table was full of boxes, and they just didn't have any strength left to clean it up.

"Papa?" Jules asked in between two bites.

"Yes, son?"

"Does it mean that you're not leaving anymore?" Kurt stopped eating and looked worriedly at Blaine who did just the same. They had talked to Jules, explained to him that even if they would share a place together Kurt would still have to leave for his job. Kurt put his fork down and sat next to Jules, taking him in his arms.

"Baby, I still have to leave because I need to work so I can make sure we all have food to eat and toys to play with. But I'll be back soon and you won't even notice I left." Kurt started, trying to find words that wouldn't upset Jules.

"But you won't sleep here?"

"Not often, no."

"So no goodnight kisses?" Jules asked, his little lips trembling.

"We'll Skype, and I'll tell you goodnight and Daddy will kiss you every night for me." Kurt explained, earning a smile from Blaine. They had talked about the situation, not in detail because they couldn't plan everything, but they figured they would solve whatever came up when it actually came up. There was no reason to worry about something that might never happen.

"I don't like it." Jules said, big tears rolling down his face.

"Oh, Jules." Kurt said, rocking them back and forth. "I know. I don't like it either. I'd rather stay here with you and I'll do everything I can to come back as often as possible." Kurt kissed his son's head, hugging him as tightly as he could without hurting the child. Of course he didn't like the situation, he had spent several hours negotiating with all the people he could think of to get a job in the New York offices. Isabelle had helped, she had called friends she knew and former colleagues here in New York. But unfortunately, given the economy, no one was hiring at the moment.

This gave Kurt only two more nights before going back to Paris. He didn't let go of Jules for the rest of the evening, and took an hour to put him into bed and read him a bedtime story. He gave Jules the Winnie he had bought him and the child brought it to his chest, clinging to it.

Kurt walked to his room and started undressing, he hadn't taken the time to change after they stopped opening boxes and he was still in jogging pants and a sweaty shirt. He quickly took them off and walked to his en suite bathroom. He took the time to let the water wash away the exhaustion of the day, the dozens of boxes he had to carry and the sadness of Jules' tears. It broke his heart to leave, to leave everything he had built in the past months behind. He had never expected to dread going back to Paris. He used to think that three months would be too long and now, now he knew that it wasn't even nearly enough. He still had things he wanted to tell Jules, activities and hobbies he wanted to share with him, goodnight kisses he wanted to give. And then there was Blaine. There was too much that linked them, even before he knew they had a child together. Blaine would always be that one person that could, with just with one word, or the bat of an eyelash, turn Kurt's world upside down. Because Blaine wasn't just an ex-boyfriend or the father of Kurt's child, Blaine was the one for Kurt. There was no point in denying it now and leaving in two days made the realization easier.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and dried himself, securing a towel around his hips as he walked out of the bathroom. He was rummaging through his boxes to find a clean pair of boxers when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Blaine opened the door and closed it silently and slowly behind him, not taking his eyes off Kurt. Kurt turned his gaze to Blaine, surprise by his silence. Blaine was leaning against the door, biting his lip in worry. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just the loose pants he'd had on all day. Kurt's mouth went dry immediately because Blaine's chest was flushed red and he could see the outline of Blaine's erection in his pants.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked with difficulty, his eyes wandering over Blaine's naked chest as he tried not to stare at Blaine's bulge. Blaine walked to him, Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous even if he was trying not to show it. Kurt's eyes snapped back to Blaine's, as he tried to decipher what would happen next. Blaine's eyes were dark with want and desire, his body emanating arousal as he stopped millimeters away from Kurt.

"If it's not… If you don't want this, say stop and I'll stop." Blaine said, as his hands traveled from Kurt's shoulders to his arms, caressing the muscles as he went along. Blaine's hands closed around Kurt's wrist, bringing him closer to Blaine.

Kurt stared at the man in front of him, wordless at how Blaine was touching him. He let himself be pulled against Blaine's naked torso, let himself be taken and touched. He wouldn't deny Blaine what he wanted, because Kurt wanted him just as much.

Blaine pulled at Kurt's wrist, hooking a finger in between Kurt's pelvis and the towel, before making it fall on the floor. Kurt was standing naked in front of Blaine, waiting for him to use him, to do to him whatever he wanted. Kurt was Blaine's, he would always be, and he knew he wouldn't stop Blaine tonight. He would always want for Blaine to look at him with that much want, to touch him with that much desire, and to take him with the passion he could feel between them.

Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand, not moving his fingers nor his hands. Kurt's hips bucked into the touch, frustration turning him on and making his erection grow quickly. Blaine wasn't doing anything besides touching him and looking at him, yet Kurt felt shivers running down his spine, want building in the pit of his stomach. Blaine stared at him, leaning closely to his mouth and Kurt wished that Blaine would just kiss him, give him something, because this was torture. But Blaine stopped just before their lips touched, making Kurt even more frustrated than before. He could have whatever he wanted, if he closed the gap between them, if he just moved his hips closer to Blaine's fist. But he was paralyzed with frustration and want. His skin felt too hot, and his mind was all over the place with how much Blaine was doing to him.

"I want to ride you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, looking right into his eyes as he said the words. It took all of Kurt's willpower not to come in Blaine's hand, untouched.

"Use me however you want." Kurt answered, and suddenly they both couldn't contain how much they wanted this, how much they wanted the other. Kurt closed the gap between them, kissing Blaine fervently, pushing his tongue inside of Blaine's mouth, biting his bottom lip and licking it to soothe the bite. Blaine started stroking Kurt, rough and fast, swallowing the cries that Kurt made each time Blaine touched him exactly how he needed to be touched. They quickly made their way to the bed, getting rid of Blaine's pants. They kissed passionately, Blaine straddling Kurt, as he started rutting against him.

"I want you, I want to feel you inside me. Kurt." Blaine panted, as he kissed Kurt's neck. And yes, Kurt wanted that too, wanted to feel Blaine one last time, wanted to touch him and see him come so desperately. Then he reached for the lube, and after putting way too much on his fingers, pushed one into Blaine. Blaine cried out, his body tensing above Kurt, who massage the rim gently before pumping in and out of Blaine. Soon enough, Kurt had three fingers inside of Blaine who was whining and pushing back on Kurt's fingers.

"I need you inside, Kurt. Want you, please please please." Kurt removed his finger and Blaine moved his body lower on Kurt's. He took Kurt's erection and placed it right at his entrance before lowering his body down slowly on Kurt's cock. Kurt stared at Blaine fucking himself on his dick, his body flushed red as he started to move up and down on him, rolling his hips to get the angle just right. Kurt's had to touch, had to feel Blaine, and he let his hands travel over Blaine's thighs, feeling every muscle working as he used them as leverage to fuck himself.

Kurt kissed Blaine's chest, sucking on one of his nipples to make it hard, rolling his tongue against it as he massaged Blaine's ass cheeks. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection trapped in between their two torsos, he could feel the precome spreading on his chest as Blaine moved.

"Blaine, god you're so fucking sexy. So tight." Kurt babbled as he thrust up without any warning. Blaine cried out in pleasure and Kurt continued to meet Blaine's every movement, wanting to hear more of the sounds that Blaine was making.

Kurt could feel his orgasm bubbling as he toes curled up, Blaine's hand on his shoulder to help him, rocking his hips up and down. And Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he circled Blaine's waist and turned them, putting Blaine on the bed and topping him. He didn't give Blaine time to adjust and started thrusting inside of him desperately, hitting Blaine's prostate every single time. Blaine was thrashing under him, his legs pushing Kurt further inside of him with every thrust. Blaine captured Kurt's lips, unable to talk anymore and didn't let go. He kissed Kurt with all the want and the need he had inside of him, for all those lonely nights that were ahead of him and all those times he thought about him while touching himself, he kissed Kurt for everything that he wanted with him, but couldn't get himself to ask.

They both came with the other's name on their lips, sweaty and moaning heavily as Kurt pulsed inside of Blaine, even minutes after they had both come down from the afterglow.

"Stay." Blaine murmured as Kurt started to remove himself from Blaine. Instead Kurt stayed, bringing Blaine back to his chest as he thrust slowly into the man. They were both tired and drifting to sleep, but Kurt stroked Blaine gently, softly, kissing the back of his neck and murmuring sweet nonsense against his hairline until they both fell asleep.

* * *

They spent their last day unpacking and cleaning, talking about everything but the night before and all the other nights. They laughed and took their time to make this apartment their own, taking breaks to play with Jules and Pancakes. They all fell asleep on the couch, not able to let the others go for the night.

On Monday morning Blaine, Jules, and Kurt all climbed into a taxi to the airport. Kurt hadn't expected them to come, but they both had been adamant about accompanying him, and Kurt had no reason at all to fight them on this. He wanted them there, with him, he wanted to be able to enjoy every single second until the last one. Jules was sitting in between his fathers, holding their hands and nodding along the radio.

They arrived shortly at the airport, all waiting in line for Kurt to check in. Jules was up in Kurt's arms, his little face hidden in the crook of Kurt's neck. After Kurt checked in and gave all his luggage, the family sat down in the terminal, in front of the security checkpoint. Jules was still hugging Kurt, his arms around his neck. Kurt had one arm circled around his son while his other hand found Blaine's. They didn't make small talk, didn't talk at all, and just stayed with each other until it was time for Kurt to pass security, until there was no minutes or seconds left.

Kurt stood in front of the checkpoint, Jules still in his arms and Blaine right next to him.

"Hey, champion." Kurt whispered in Jules's ear. "I have to go now. But I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

Kurt heard muffled sniffing before seeing Jules's face drenched in tears. "Yes."

"I'll send you postcards from Paris and soon I'll visit, or you'll come see me in Paris. Would you want to see a fashion show in Paris?" Kurt asked, barely hiding the sadness in his voice.

"Yes. I love you Papa." Jules said, hugging his father even tighter. Kurt reciprocated the hug, not wanting to let go of his son.

Blaine stood awkwardly next to them, not knowing what to do or say. He didn't want to separate Kurt and his son, but he also didn't want Kurt to miss his flight. Not completely.

Kurt turned to Blaine, Jules still in his arms.

"So, um, Blaine." Kurt started, almost shyly.

"Have a nice flight, Kurt. We'll talk soon and, uh…" Blaine stopped, waiting for Kurt to say something.

"Yeah, right." Blaine took Jules from Kurt's arms, holding the child however he could. Kurt stood there, silent. He didn't know why panic was taking over him, he knew that he could just tell Blaine everything right here right there. It would be the most cowardly thing to do, given the fact that he was leaving, but he could, nothing was stopping him beside his own panic.

"Blaine, I-" love you and there isn't a single moment when I'm not thinking about you, so if there is just the slimmest chance that you love me back would want to come with me to France? Was what Kurt could've said, wanted to say. But instead he just smiled sadly before turning to the gate and marching right to security, he handed over his passport and took his belt and shoes off before passing under the security gate and disappearing from Jules and Blaine's view.

Blaine's hand twitched, feeling cold and empty after holding Kurt's for so long this morning. He felt like he was losing him for the second time in his life, Blaine felt helpless, scared, and so small.

"Daddy?" Jules asked, his eyes glued to where Kurt had been standing seconds ago. "Does it mean that Papa doesn't love us anymore?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ah yes, some angst. It was a long time coming and I hope you enjoyed it...  
> Don't forget to send a review to yell at me or to bribe me into making it better!
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

It took them a few tries before finally getting around time zones and such but after a while they did manage to get Kurt to Skype with Jules right before he went to bed. It meant that Kurt had to stay awake past one in the morning but he didn't care if it meant talking with his boys. Jules was usually in his superhero pyjamas, Pancakes on his lap, as he talked with his father. Kurt always made sure to ask a lot about Jules' day, how it went, what he did, if anyone was bothering him or if he made friends, what ice cream he ate - but Kurt could feel that something was missing.

Kurt sat at night in his sofa in his apartment in the 4eme arrondissement of Paris, in his very fancy apartment. His very empty apartment. He missed Jules running around, Blaine talking about books, he missed their Sunday mornings and their rushed mornings during the week. He had too much space here in Paris and everything was just too clean. During his day, whenever he had a moment, Kurt made a quick sum to know what time it was in New York and to try to guess what Blaine and Jules must be doing.

The first week had been the worst, Kurt always had notifications popping on his phone, reminding him that Jules was with Finn, or with Sebastian, to pick him up or to go to the hairdresser with him. Kurt felt his chest constricting the first time he received one of those notifications. It was what had helped him in the beginning, after the first and only time he forgot to pick Jules up. He remembered setting it up with Blaine and back then it had been such a concrete thing to do, another step toward being a father. Now it just reminded him how helpless he was, how far away from his family he was.

Kurt still got up, went to work, did his best and went home. But everyone around him could see that he did everything on autopilot, everyone noticed that something was missing. The few that had been working with him in New York knew what was happening and the others, well the others must have known as well because everything went around quickly in the office. He caught Isabelle looking sadly at him a few times, like she could relate and feel the pain he carried around with him. Kurt had put a forced smile on his face and went on with his day before collapsing on his couch in the evening in his apartment. He wanted to hug his son, to hug Blaine, to talk with them and go home to them.

Christmas came and went, just like New Year's Eve did. Kurt couldn't take any days off work so he just snatched a champagne bottle from the office party, went home and drank it all by himself. He received several pictures of Jules opening the presents he had bought and shipped to him, there also was a picture of Blaine and a quick video. Often Kurt felt like crying.

Paris was his city but it meant nothing to him if he couldn't share it with Blaine and Jules. He couldn't ask them that though, he couldn't ask to expatriate his six year old son and Blaine. So Kurt worked harder, went home later and slept longer on the weekend to fill the bottomless hole in his chest that got bigger and bigger every day.

* * *

"Jules?" Blaine yelled from the child's room. He had entered the room a few seconds ago to wake up Jules and got him to the diner. It was a chilly Sunday morning in January and even if Kurt wasn't here anymore Blaine was set on carrying the few traditions they had all together. He had managed to get Jules out of bed on Sunday for two months now since Kurt had took the damn plane, but when he had open the door this morning, Jules was nowhere to be found.

"Jules?" Blaine yelled again, walking into the living room, hoping to find his son on the sofa. He wasn't there though and Blaine started to panic. He quickly checked the door which was still locked, which meant that Jules was still in the apartment or that he had locked the door behind him. Blaine reasoned, thinking quickly and wildly while ideas popped into his head, ideas of his son, curls free, walking in his pyjamas around New York with his Winnie in hand and Pancakes next to him.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice called him from one of the room. Blaine rushed to Kurt's room, opening the door almost violently to find a tiny bundle of blankets and curls in Kurt's bed. Jules was hiding under the covers, his little head resting between two pillows, holding close to his chest Winnie while Pancakes snored right next to him.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, coming right next to his son. Blaine let out the breath he was holding when he saw that Jules was fine and still in the flat. Blaine pushed a few curls away from Jules' forehead, before placing a kiss here. "What are you doing here, Monkey?"

"I miss Papa." Jules answered, clutching his Winnie tighter. Blaine licked his lips, taking his time to gather his thoughts and find what to say.

"He misses you too, you know. Papa loves you a lot and soon you'll go see him in Paris." Blaine tried to comfort his son, knowing that this was a poor excuse and that nothing could comfort the little guy.

"I don't like it when he travels." Jules whined some more. "I wanna sleep here until he comes back. And when he is back I'll be really nice and I'll be a good boy and he won't leave anymore! And if it doesn't work I'll just capa, capta, capu…. I'll lock the door!" Jules explained, waving his little arms in the air. Blaine's heart broke when he heard Jules. He couldn't let his son believe that Kurt had left because he wasn't a good boy.

"Jules, baby. Come here." Blaine asked, opening his arms. Instead Pancakes, who had been woken up by Jules's rant, ran into his arms and licked Blaine's face a happily. Jules giggled before making his way into his father arms, holding Pancakes in his. "You know Papa didn't leave because of you? He left because of his job. Papa loves you a lot, he is very proud of you and he doesn't want you to change."

"How do you know it's not my fault?"

"Because I've heard him saying all those things to you and because he tried to find a job but couldn't find anything. Papa wanted to move back here for you." Blaine poked into Jules's chest, smiling at him.

"For you too, Daddy." Blaine frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"Papa wanted to move back here because he loves you too." Jules said like it was common knowledge. Blaine shook his head and held his son instead of answering.

"Do you want to go to the diner?"

"Yes!" Jules answered with a firm nod. "Can we invite ice cream hair lady?"

"Her name is Dani and yes we can."

They didn't always invite someone to their Sunday brunch but sometimes, whenever they felt like it they would call people from the gang and spend the rest of the day all together.

* * *

Upon heavy request from Rachel and Finn, read as threatening of bodily harm and shame on his soul for eternity Blaine had let the couple baby sit Jules for the weekend. It felt good to be surrounded by that many people willing to help him and support him, he'd never had that many friends he could count on and knowing that they were there made his heart swell with joy. He hadn't felt well for a few days now and had actually welcomed the day off. Blaine was about to sit on the couch and enjoy reruns of Friends when the bell rang.

Blaine got up and opened the door, letting in a storm of dark curls and heels and ice cream hair.

"San, Dani! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked while closing the door. He didn't though, because something blocked its way and Sebastian walked in followed by Dave. "Well please be my guest and invade my home!" Blaine laughed before finally closing the door and walking behind everyone in the living room.

The two couples chose to sit on the big loveseat, next to each other while Blaine resumed his place on the sofa.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you all, but what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, putting a blanket on himself.

"Rachel told me she was babysitting this weekend, and I thought that now was as good time as ever for a Blaine-tervention." Santana explained, a smug look on her face.

"What Old El Paso here is trying to say is that it's almost been three months since Kurt left. So either you pull your shit together and go get him or you pull your shit together and go get him." Sebastian added, earning a serious glare from the Latina.

"It's not that simple." Blaine said, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Well, you love him, don't you?" Santana bluntly asked.

"Yeah, yes I do." Blaine admitted aloud for the first time, a dreamy look on his face. "But again it's not that simple and I'm almost certain he doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh my god, what an idiot. I can't take this. Bas, talk to him, this is your burden too." Santana waved her hand between Blaine and Sebastian, earning a glare from the two men.

"Seriously, Blaine. Are you really that stupid?"

"Can you stop calling me names now?"

"We're just stating a fact. Even I could see how Casper looked at you. He loves you Blaine and it's time you do something about it."

"I don't like you." Blaine said, pointing at both Sebastian and Santana. "Dani and Dave are my favorites, I banned you." Blaine joked trying to get the attention somewhere else. Dani leant closer to Dave, and they fist bumped before winking at each other.

"We definitely are the best, Dave!" Dani shouted proudly.

"Shouldn't you be supporting me, wifey?" Santana asked, pinching Dani's arm.

"Wifey?" Blaine, Dave and Sebastian asked with the same shout. Dani bit her lip to catch a secret that had already fallen from her girlfriend's lips.

"Ah yes. Dani and I are engaged. I asked her, she said yes, love and unicorns in your heart." Santana cleared, not looking at any of them.

"Well actually. _I_ asked her because she was too afraid of popping the question. _She_ said yes and she cried." Dani added, showing the two matching rings she had bought for them.

"Congratulations girls!" Dave said at the same time as Blaine got up to hug them.

"I can't believe Lopez is getting hitched." Sebastian grunted, frowning in disapproval.

"Oi. If Dave asked you to marry him, what would you say, Caveman?" Santana shouted, silencing the room immediately. Everyone turned to a blushing Sebastian who looked anywhere but at Dave.

"San." Dani admonished, feeling the tension settling in the room.

"You don't have to answer that." Dave whispered to Sebastian before squeezing his hand to reassure him. Sebastian finally looked at him before leaning closer to Dave. Sebastian cupped Dave's face with his hand before stroking his cheek with his thumb. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh before bringing their faces together and placing a chaste kiss on Dave's lips before turning to Santana.

" _I_ wouldn't have to answer because _I_ , contrary to other people, already bought a ring and isn't afraid of asking the damn question." Sebastian answered the woman cockily, before turning back to Dave again. "I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Dani gripped Santana's hand tightly, almost crying of joy. Santana rolled her eyes before turning to Blaine who looked rather pale. The man didn't say anything and instead ran to the bathroom, definitely ruining the moment.

Santana jolted out of her seat and ran after him, she found him kneeling on the floor, emptying his stomach. She rubbed circles on his back until it was over and handed him a towel before helping him up.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I haven't been feeling well for a few days now." They walked back into the living room where Dani was cooing over how cute Dave and Sebastian were while Sebastian tried to explain to her how not cute they were. They all fell silent when Blaine got back on his couch and snuggled under the blanket.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Sebastian asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, almost."

"You must have caught a nasty gastro." Dani said, before looking at Santana. But the woman was studying Blaine instead, she turned her head to look at Sebastian to see if he was thinking the same thing and they both nodded at the same time.

"Tell Auntie Snix a little thing, did you have unprotected sex?" Blaine looked over at her and bit his bottom lip before turning his gaze to Dani then Dave and Sebastian.

"Possibly?"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Sebastian shouted, while Santana let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Blaine, you know what happens when you have sex without a condom, you idiot! You could be pregnant! What were you thinking?" The Latina asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"We weren't thinking, it was just… it was in the spur of the moment and neither of us thought about it and I don't know."

"Wow, A+ for the answers - very well detailed and full of facts. This is all just so clear now." Santana sighed again, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"It happens," Dani offered, her voice soft and motherly. "Did you think about taking the morning after pill?"

"I didn't." Blaine whispered, wincing at the same time. Sebastian and Santana rolled their eyes in unison, while both their partners tried to calm them down.

"We don't know if he is pregnant or not, calm down." Dave said, earning a glare from Santana.

"No, Dave is right. Blaine could be sick. Let's just not assume anything." Dani offered, coming to Dave and Blaine rescue.

"Have you taken a test?" Dani asked, smiling gently at Blaine who had shrunk on himself.

"No. I didn't even think I could be, you know..."

"Oh Blaine." Dani whispered before standing out. She made her way to the couch and encircled Blaine with her arms, forming a cocoon around him. Blaine twisted a little and rested his head on her breast, letting himself being comfort. She gently rubbed circles on his back, while rocking them back and forth. Blaine almost smiled because Dani smelled like cotton candy and ice cream and he knew that this was something Jules would love to know.

"What about we call you a doctor and if it's not the gastro or the flu then we'll deal with the other possibility?" Dani offered and Blaine only nodded.

None of the four friends stayed much longer, getting the feeling that Blaine must want to be alone. Dani whispered into Blaine ear that if he needed someone for the other possibility, whether be it to hold his hand or read the stick or anything else, he could call her anytime. Blaine hugged the woman and let his friends empty from his apartment.

Blaine sat on his couch for an hour, thinking over and over again about the first time he had been pregnant, how had he known, what were the major signs? He tortured his own mind until he couldn't take it anymore and he walked to the nearest pharmacy, bought a test and went home.

As per required Blaine peed on the stick and started waiting.

What if it was positive? Blaine started to wonder. Did he really want another child? He had always loved children, he had also always known that he wanted a big family. The answer to that question was rather easy actually. Yes, he wanted a second a child, he wanted Jules to have a baby brother or sister, for them both to play together and have each other's backs. But would he be able to raise him? He had raised Jules and the kid was a good kid so he knew he could but what about time? He already had problems finding time for Jules so what about the other baby? Would he have enough time and energy to take care of him and love him the way this baby deserved? Blaine didn't have the answer to this, he knew he wanted this baby but this time even with all the help from his friends, Blaine knew that he couldn't raise this one by himself. He didn't want to. If Blaine was pregnant and decided to keep the baby he had to tell Kurt, had to talk to him this time. He didn't want to repeat mistakes from the past. This time he was going to do this right.

Blaine started imagining his belly growing round again, started imagining himself with Jules and Kurt, preparing the room for the baby, waiting for the baby and making a little book about him and about the first echography and if it was a boy or a girl. Blaine wanted this. He wanted to extend his family but more importantly he wanted to carry Kurt's child. Yes, they had been carried away that night. but it wasn't because they didn't feel anything for each other, it was because they felt too much and wanted too much. It was because they knew they didn't have time anymore and they needed to be with the other, to be close one last time. As Blaine was thinking he realized how in love he was with Kurt again. This love had never really left him, but the past few months, Blaine had fallen harder and stronger in love with the father of his child. And now, now that maybe he was going to have another child from Kurt, Blaine felt right. He wanted this, if Kurt helped him he knew he could do this, they could do this.

Blaine checked the clock, one more minute.

What if it was negative?

Because this was a higher probability than the other. What if it was negative and he wasn't pregnant. What would he do? Could he stay that far away from the man he was in love with without saying anything to him about it? Could he once again hide a secret from Kurt? He didn't want to, not anymore. Blaine wanted to take risk, to gather his courage and to just take this leap of faith. Maybe he would crash, but maybe Kurt would catch him. He needed to tell him, no matter what, Blaine couldn't stay silent anymore. Baby or not, Blaine had to see Kurt, had to tell him how he felt.

The alarm went off, signaling to Blaine that the time was up and that he could now read the result on the stick. Blaine took a deep breath and tried to calm his wild heart. He took the box in one hand and the stick in the other, to compare them. On the stick was two lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm ending this chapter like that...  
> One more chapter, one more chapter. I hope I'll be able to post it sometimes next week.  
> Keep the reviews coming, you know how much I love them. You guys are always so cute!
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine didn't wait, and right after taking the test he immediately started looking for a gynecologist to have a test made by a professional. The test had been positive. Blaine had looked blankly at the two lines on the stick, he stared at it for minutes or maybe hours, at this point he didn't know anymore. All he could see was the two lines, staring right back at him. To Blaine, those two lines were the sweetest lines he had been given to see. The stick fell from his fingers and Blaine didn't move to catch it. He slowly put his hands over his belly and stayed like that for as long as he needed.

He knew he couldn't feel the foetus, he was barely two months pregnant if he really was. There was almost nothing to feel but still. The moment Blaine had seen those two lines, his world once again had shattered and put itself back together, a world bigger, wider. Blaine wanted this child, wanted this addition to his family. He wanted to tell Kurt, he wanted to walk out of the bathroom and look at him, with wide eyes and not able to say a word. He wanted to hand him the stick and see all the emotions playing on Kurt's face.

This is why Blaine made an appointment as soon as he could, which was a week after, thank to Santana who gave him the number of her gynecologist. Blaine walked out of the office with the certitude that he was now going to be a father for the second time and he knew: now was the time to fly to Paris. There was no waiting, no holding back, no postponing anything. Now was the time to take a risk.

* * *

"But Daddy, why can't I come with you if you're going to see Papa?" Jules asked as he trotted next to Blaine, his bag wobbling from side to side. They were walking to Finn and Rachel's apartment, where Jules was going to spend a few days, just the time Blaine needed to fly to Paris, talk to Kurt and come back.

"Because I only had enough money for one plane ticket, Monkey. I'm not trying to punish you here, I promise, but there is something really important I need to tell Papa and I have to tell him face to face." Blaine tried to explain gently.

"But _I_ have something important to tell Papa too!" Jules whined while waving at the doorman in Finn and Rachel's building. "I have to tell him how Sara pulled Mary's hair and then Mary punched her in the nose and she bled. It wasn't nice of Sara to pull Mary's hair but Mary's shouldn't have punched her."

"I'm glad you're not condoning violence, kid."

"I would've stolen her snack. Sara always has the best snack. And then I would've eaten it in front of her." Jules explained, smiling proudly at his father. Blaine shook his head and instead pushed the button to the elevator.

Finn was already waiting at the door and he caught Jules in his arms when the boy ran into him.

"Man, you're getting heavier every time I see you. Better stop with the pancakes." Finn told Jules before hugging Blaine. "Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Finn. Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked, closing the door behind him.

"She's buying some ice cream. She has this crazy idea about how to become Jules's favorite aunt and she thinks buying ice cream will do." Finn answered, taking Jules's bags from Blaine's hands. "We all know the only way to Jules' heart is pancakes. But she is trying, it will make her win some point I guess. There is nothing you can do against Dani's ice cream hair." Finn shrugged.

Jules released Pancakes and played with him in the living room, while waiting for Blaine and Finn to stop talking.

"So, man. What is so important that you have to fly all your way to Paris? I mean, you know how Skype works, right?" Finn wondered, offering Blaine a glass of water.

"I'm fine thank you, Finn. And well, uh, let's just say that there are some things that you want to say face to face, it's not always possible but when it is, you just have to."

"You're gonna tell him you love him, right? Tell me you're gonna get him back!" Finn pressed, almost pleading, and Blaine was almost certain that Finn was trying to use puppy eyes on him.

"That is the plan, yes, Finn." Blaine whispered, Finn's face lightened up and the man moved his body in something that could only be called a joy dance.

"Can you wait like three days though?" Finn asked, counting on his fingers.

"What?"

"I don't want to owe Santana and Sebastian 50 bucks, come on man. From brother to brother." Finn, this time, pleaded.

"I'd love to, but Finn we're not brothers."

"Sure we are, don't pop my happy bubble and remember Anderson, three days or I'll dye your son's hair, and we both know how Kurt feels about hair!" Blaine giggled, before bowing his head in surrender.

"I'll do my best, man. I have to go though. I feel bad not seeing Rachel before leaving, hug her for me alright?"

"Sure. Come on, give me a hug." Finn said opening his arms for Blaine to snuggle into. They both bid their goodbyes, Blaine hugged his son, talked to him some more and finally left.

Blaine only had to go back to their apartment, take his luggage and go to the airport.

He was going to cross an ocean, to change not only country but continent for a man. Blaine didn't start to panic in the waiting line to check in, he didn't start to panic when he went through security, nor did he when he finally boarded. The fluffy clouds didn't make him realize what he was doing, nor did the landing. No, none of those things did it.

It was the cabby who finally made Blaine stare right into his own eyes in the mirror and realize.

"Alors, je vous emmène où?" The driver asked, not even bothering to look at Blaine. Blaine only handed over a little slip of paper with the address written on it and stayed silent. He stared at himself, curls wildly loose, purple bags under his eyes. What was he going to say? What was he doing? What if Kurt didn't like him back, what if this was all just a big misunderstanding? Blaine was one for big gestures, always had been, but what if this was too much? Blaine started to have an internal turmoil, white, cold fear quickly settling heavily in the pit of his stomach. What if it meant so much more to him than it meant for Kurt? Blaine's mouth went dry, his throat tightening. What if Kurt didn't want another child with him? Blaine started to shiver, his fingers trembling as he tried to close his coat around him. Blaine didn't see Paris unfold in front of his eyes as the cab drove around the city, getting closer and closer to Kurt's place.

Blaine paid, not knowing if he gave the man enough or not, he tightly gripped his luggage, holding something was helping him control his shivering, it gave him something to do. Blaine stood on the pavement in front of Kurt's building, staring at the front door, unable to move.

People walked in front of him, passed him, like he was invisible. Blaine stood there, motionless, scared like never before.

"Excusez moi, jeune homme?" a nice old lady, finally stopped to ask him. Blaine turned his eyes to her, looking blankly at her.

"Um, yes?"

"Oh I see. You're American? What are you waiting for?"

"My friend leaves here." Blaine croaked, not in control of his own voice.

"Oh I see, Kurt is your friend? He is a very nice young man, a little bit sad, though." The old lady answered in perfect English.

"Come on, I'll let you in. He lives on the fourth floor, left door." The woman told him, pushing the code on the pad before opening the door and waiting for Blaine to follow her.

They took the elevator together, flushed against each other in the tiny elevator. The woman stopped on the second floor and smiled at Blaine before disappearing into her apartment. The elevator shook and continued its ascension. The door opened again on the fourth floor and Blaine almost didn't walk out of it.

He found himself in front of a wooden door, with no name on it, no mat, no nothing. Blaine put his luggage on the floor and with trembling fingers pushed the doorbell. Blaine waited, trying to hear if any sound was coming from the place, but he heard nothing. Blaine looked at his watch, but sighed when he noticed that it was still in the New York time. He quickly made a mental sum, it was five in the afternoon here in Paris. Kurt probably wasn't home just yet. Blaine sat on the stairs next to the door, and he started waiting.

Blaine waited three hours. He knew he should've thought it over, but everything had happened in such a rush that he didn't have time for anything. Maybe he wished for a beautiful reunion, maybe he wished for Kurt running into his arms when he saw him in front of his door, maybe he wished for some big romantic night together in Paris. He hadn't expected the waiting, they never wait in the movies, they also never peed, which was slightly disturbing, Blaine thought. He hadn't expected the waiting but in the end it worked in his favor. Waiting gave him time to think about what he wanted to tell Kurt, how he wanted to tell him, what he would do in any scenario possible. He also calmed down. Being overly stressed couldn't be good and Blaine tried to remember the yoga he had learned when he was pregnant with Jules.

"Blaine?" Blaine finally heard after three hours of waiting. "Blaine, what are you doing here? Are you alright? Where is Jules? Is he alright?" Kurt started firing questions, quickly checking for injuries on Blaine's body.

"Kurt," Blaine said a first time. "Kurt." The man repeated, this time getting Kurt's attention and stopping him from having a panic attack. "I'm fine, and Jules is currently having his hair dyed by Finn most probably, or he is being fed ice cream by Rachel. Don't worry." Blaine watched Kurt's face going from overly scared to mostly confused. The man frowned at Blaine and tilted his head to the side.

"Then what are you doing here? Blaine, you're worrying me." Kurt said, playing nervously with his keys.

"Can we talk? Inside? Or in a coffee shop if you're not comfortable with having me." Kurt playfully rolled his eyes at Blaine and unlocked the door, before letting Blaine step in.

"I bought a place with you, I'm more than comfortable with having you here." Kurt answered, getting rid of his coat and shoes. "The living room is this way. Or maybe you want something to eat? Or to drink? Did you come right from the airport? You want to sleep then, maybe? Or take a shower?" Kurt nervously ranted. "I'm sorry. I'm making this awkward." Kurt apologized, wriggling his hands.

"No, it's just a different setting and it takes time to get used to." Blaine almost reached out to Kurt, but the insecurities he had in the cab were still in the back of his mind, refraining from it. "I came right from the airport and well, a glass of water would be nice. Please."

"Sure, I'll be back in a second." Kurt went to the kitchen, making sure that Blaine couldn't see him and took a big breath, shaking his hands to get rid of his nervousness. He looked at the ceiling and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Kurt went back to the living room, to find Blaine looking at his bookcase, the one where Kurt had several framed pictures of Jules, of the three of them, and of Blaine. Kurt put the glass on the table and stood in the middle of his living room awkwardly.

"So, um, Blaine? You said you wanted to talk?" Kurt asked, looking at the back of Blaine's head and hoping that the man wouldn't read too much into the fact that he had picture of him framed.

Blaine cleared his throat and put the back the picture of the three of them back where it was before, before turning back to Kurt.

"Don't look so nervous, Kurt. Please. I promised it's nothing horrible, well it's not supposed to be horrible, I hope it won't be horrible to you." Blaine ranted, losing his train of thought.

"Blaine, you're not making any sense." Kurt laughed a little, stepping closer to Blaine. He could see the dark bags under Blaine's eyes, the way his shirt was loose, probably so he could be comfortable in the plane, how his hair looked like a bird nest. The man must have been exhausted.

"Yes, sorry. Just can we sit down? Maybe it would be better." Blaine said, worrying about what he was about to say and how to say it.

"So?" Kurt asked the second they sat down, and there was no pressure in his voice, just curiosity. "It's about Jules, right?" Kurt asked in worry, and Blaine deflated, he lost all courage to say something and instead went with Kurt's question, like the coward he felt he was.

"Yes, it's about Jules. Kurt, he misses you. He made drawings for you that he is piling up in a box to give you, he's asking for you to give him a goodnight kiss every evening, sometimes I can see that he is searching for your face in the crowd. Some nights he sits, legs crossed, in front of the door clutching the Winnie you gave him waiting for you to come home. He needs you. He misses you." Blaine confessed instead, because this was another truth that Kurt needed to hear. Jules missed him, more than Blaine could ever translate.

Confusion flashed on Kurt's face before giving place to hurt and pain.

"I miss him too, it's killing me not being able to be with him." Kurt said, a silent tear rolling down his cheek. Kurt wiped it from his face and looked right back at Blaine, nerves evident on his face but also determination. And Blaine didn't understand what it was about until Kurt opened his mouth again. "What about you?"

"Me?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Don't you miss me at all?" Kurt bit his lip and twisted his hands, waiting for Blaine to answer. Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to ask anything about him, they never talked about them, never acknowledged anything but he guessed that now was as good as any other time, so he did what he traveled the ocean for, he took a risk.

"Oh, Kurt. I go to bed every night, pretending you're next to me. I know that in my sleep my body is yearning for yours because I always wake up clutching a pillow. When I wake up in the middle of the night, it's your hand I'm reaching out for. I leave home every morning wishing you'll be there when I come back, and when I come home and you're not there it doesn't make sense to me." Blaine started, reaching out to touch Kurt, he needed the touch, needed to feel Kurt's skin, needed to know he was here, right in front of him. "So, to answer your question, I miss you, my body misses you, my heart and my soul miss you. My whole being misses you, Kurt."

Kurt slowly leaned to Blaine, cupping his cheek and looking into the big brown eyes he had in front of him. He wanted to be sure that this was something they both wanted. He put his forehead against Blaine's, still looking into the man's eyes, because right now he needed the proof too that Blaine was here, in his living room, with him.

"I missed you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered before finally closing the gap between them and gently kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine kissed back just as softly as Kurt, it was just the brush of their lips together, acknowledging everything that stayed silent for so many months. All the affection, the love and the fondness and tenderness they had for each other translated into a chaste kiss. They had time for passion, for lust, and raw need. Now they needed the softness and they needed to take their time.

They finally broke the kiss and opened their eyes, looking for the other's gaze. When they found each other again, and they saw the same look of pure bewilderment and wonder, they smiled broadly. Blaine closed the gap again, brushing his lips against Kurt's, pecking them several times, just to make sure he was there and he wasn't just another dream that would leave him miserable in the morning.

"Hey, Blaine, hey, hey." Kurt gently stopped Blaine, brushing his thumb on the other man's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine answered, closing his eyes..

"Come on, let's lie down." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his and leading them to the bedroom. They lay down, resuming the places they had back in New York. They lay on their sides, facing each other, their fingers brushing their arms, their legs, their chests. They couldn't stop themselves from touching, there were no other needs in that moment than intimacy and affection.

Blaine shifted closer and started kissing Kurt's face. He started with his eyes, Blaine kissed Kurt's right eyelid then the left, he kissed his cheeks, his temple and his forehead. Blaine slowly kissed Kurt's chin, then his nose. He took his time to linger every time, letting his lips become familiar with Kurt's skin again. And finally Blaine kissed Kurt's lips. They both smiled and Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine who was now really close.

Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and placed it on his hip, his own hand above it.

"I need to tell you something else." Blaine started.

"Sure, anything you want."

"Okay, okay." Blaine said while taking a big breath. He could feel his whole body shivering, he could feel his body being taken over by the panic, a big flashing neon sign flickering in his mind in warning.

"Okay, so Kurt," Blaine finally started, smiling weakly at the other man, who nodded to encourage Blaine. "I think it's time to acknowledge the fact that we had sex." Kurt's eyes grew big instantly and his mouth fell open in a perfect 'o' shape form while his face heated up and became bright red.

"I guess, yes." Kurt finally said, smiling at the memories that were popping in his mind .

"I liked it, you know. I liked that we found a way to be intimate with each other, that we let ourselves be together again, it was nice."

"It really was." Kurt nodded, tightening his hand around Blaine's hip. Blaine bit his lip nervously, before leading Kurt's hand to his belly and letting it rest here for a second, his own hand still covering Kurt's hand.

"Kurt," Blaine took a deep breath and let himself say the words he was dreading speaking. "I'm pregnant."

Kurt didn't say a thing, no emotion flashed on his face for a good ten seconds, Blaine started to panic and Kurt finally snapped out of it. He rolled Blaine on his back and straddled him, Kurt's knees on either side of Blaine's hips. Kurt looked at Blaine's belly in wonder, letting his hands come closer to the fabric of Blaine's shirt. He couldn't believe it, yes he had thought about having another child and he couldn't believe that he was given the chance of doing it. Kurt's insides were melting with happiness, leaving the man speechless. He was overflowed with so many strong emotions; joy, excitement, but also shocked and, ultimately, fear.

His hands were shaking and Kurt didn't know if he had the right to touch, to put his hands on Blaine's body. His mind was all over the place, trying to understand that under this shirt a life was growing.

Blaine could read the hesitation all over Kurt's body, in the way his hands twitched millimeters away from his belly, in the way his brows furrowed and in the way he licked his lips too much.

"Kurt, you can touch if you want to." Kurt's eyes quickly looked at Blaine's face, almost surprised at seeing him here, before going back to his stomach. He finally let his hands touch the fabric and then cupped Blaine's belly, his face lighting up in awe the second his fingers touched the fabric.

They stayed in that position for ten minutes, Blaine studying Kurt's face, while the other man looked at his hands and Blaine's belly.

Kurt's mind was running wildly, popping image of Jules with a little sister, with a littler brother, of Blaine with a baby in his arms, of _him_ with a baby in his arms, kissing his bald little head, and finally Kurt imagined Blaine with a round belly. He was scared, scared of doing something wrong, scared of not being a good father, a good partner but the happiness chased away the fear.

"Do you think you could… Would you mind, uh… taking your shirt off?" Kurt asked after a while. Blaine giggled and sat however he could to get rid of his shirt. Kurt took advantage of Blaine's position to steal a kiss, making them both giggle.

Blaine was only in his third month, but Kurt immediately saw the roundness starting to show. Blaine laid back again and Kurt settled between Blaine's legs, his head resting on Blaine's belly.

Kurt's fingers brushed Blaine's belly right next to his head, where he thought that maybe the foetus was, while Blaine gently scratched his head. They cuddled until both of their stomachs started to rumble.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, a big toothy smile on his face, before saying.

"I think the baby is hungry." Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"No, _I'm_ hungry."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, nerves back on his face, fear pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"The baby, it's mine, right?" Blaine sat back again, taking Kurt's chin in his hand and making the man look at him.

"Yes, Kurt. The baby is yours, I'm pregnant with your baby. You're going to be a father for the second time. If it's something you want." Blaine said, trying not to give away how scared he was of the last sentence.

"Of course I want this, I want you Blaine." Kurt said, pecking Blaine lips.

"I love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. And for the second time in his lifetime, Blaine took Kurt's breath away with how casual he looked while saying it for the first time. He looked casual because it was evident to him, he loved Kurt and Kurt loved him, it was how it was supposed to be, it felt right.

"I love you too." Kurt answered, mirroring his own answer from back in the coffee shop year ago.

They went back to their snuggles, pressing their bodies tight, welcoming the warmth of the other body against their own. They took their time to deeply inhale their scent, to reaccustom their bodies to each other.

They had time, they had all the time they wanted and now what they wanted was gentle touches and affectionate brushing of their lips.

"We're doing this, right?" Kurt asked against Blaine's bare chest.

"Doing what?"

"We're really going to be fathers again. We're keeping it?"

"We're keeping the baby." Kurt sighed happily against Blaine's skin, kissing his collarbone.

"We're keeping the baby." Kurt repeated in awe.

* * *

**Three months later**

"No Santana, we're not naming our daughter after you." Kurt argued, walking back into his living room, holding a big bowl of popcorn. He sat back next Blaine, who took the bowl and put it on his stomach, attacking the popcorn right away.

Dani giggled at Blaine's eagerness and tried to steal some of it. Santana snuggled right next to her on the couch while Dave and Sebastian were snuggling on the other couch.

"I'm just saying, Santana is such a pretty name, might as well name the dwarf after her godmother."

"I thought you guys didn't know who the godparents are going to be!" Sebastian shouted from his couch, pointing accusingly at them.

"We haven't." Kurt argued, glaring at Santana and Sebastian. "We haven't decided on a name yet either. Stop pestering us." Kurt warned, while Blaine stuffed his mouth with even more popcorn.

It hadn't taken long for Kurt and Blaine to make a decision. They were all willing to move to France or to stay in New York. But since they had all their friends and a place to live in New York, Kurt had moved back in the big city. He had quit his job at Vogue and when the word had got around that Kurt Hummel was leaving Vogue he gotten three new job offers from other magazines in barely a week. Apparently all they needed was to be sure that he was actually leaving.

"Beside if we had to choose the godparent among you, it would be Dani and Dave because they are my favorites." Blaine said, his mouth full with popcorn.

"Daddy!" Jules shouted from his room before appearing in the doorframe. "You're making lots of noises and me and Winnie and Pancakes need our beauty sleep. Stop making noises, please." The little boy said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, popcown." Jules said, a big smile on his face. He ran to his father and made grabby hands at him.

"I don't know, son. What do you call them?" Blaine asked.

"Popcown!" Jules yelled, throwing his little hands in the air. Blaine smiled fondly at his son and handed him the bowl. Dani cooed at how cute he was and Sebastian threw a piece of popcorn at Jules who glared at him.

"Unc'e Bas, you're the worst. I'm glad Daddy never kissed you!" Jules poked his tongue at Sebastian and walked back into his room with his hands full of popcorn.

"Oh burn, Smythe!" Santana snapped her fingers, smirking at him.

"Shut up, he doesn't know what he is talking about." Sebastian said, pouting against Dave's shoulder.

Kurt sat back, looking at his gang. Tonight Finn and Rachel hadn't had the chance to tag along, but they would see them on Sunday, for their family brunch. This is what life was supposed to be, surrounded by the people he liked and who liked him, by his family, his children and Blaine.

It had taken them some weeks to act like a couple, the old habits of living together but not being a couple not dying easily. Now there was not a single night that Kurt was spending alone, and not a single morning when he didn't kiss Blaine good morning. Life was good.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Blaine yelped, rubbing his hand above his belly. "She's a kicker and it's not nice at all!"

"Santana goddaughter material." Santana pointed out, earning a kiss from Dani.

Kurt leaned to Blaine, kissing his temple.

"You're okay?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"No, your daughter is using my body as a football field." Blaine whined, looking over at Kurt.

"She is ours and I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips this time, smiling at the same time.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned down to Blaine's belly, rubbing circles where their daughter had just kicked.

"Hey there, little one. It's your Papa. Please stop kicking Daddy because Daddy doesn't like being kicked. Please little one, be nice to your Daddy. I love you, missy."

"Good, because I'm never letting you go." Blaine scrunched his nose pleasantly at Kurt's kindness toward their daughter and moved in for another kiss.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, just start the movie already, you're disgustingly sweet!" Santana yelled while Sebastian threw them a cushion.

It had taken them years, and months of struggle, of fighting, of being lost and getting back together. But all this pain and all the struggle hadn't been in vain. It had given them time to grow stronger, to ask themselves the right questions and to test themselves.

Kurt wouldn't trade all the months of maybe, probably and almost, wouldn't erase all those months of wondering if he was going to be enough.

It had taken him there, with an amazing family, with Jules and with Blaine, with their friends.

He knew he was going to mess up and do great things, he knew Blaine would be by his side all along, and he couldn't wait for all of it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. The end.
> 
> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
